You have My Heart
by AnEdwardFanatic
Summary: Edward and Bella have known each other their whole lives, until Edward is shipped off to a reclusive boarding school. What happens when a troubled young teen shows up at Forks high? What's made him shut everything out? Summary continued inside.Rated T,K M
1. Chapter 1

I've lived in Forks my whole life. It used to be great! More like wonderful because I had my best friend by my side. We used to do everything together. Climb trees, hiking, bike (**if you don't know, it means bicycle**) riding, swimming down at the La Push reservation. Like I said, everything. You name it, we already did it.

However, five years ago, his parents decided to send him to a boarding school. The day he told me, I was a mess.

Flash back

I woke up excited. 'Yes!' I internally cheered. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and from the side of my bed and headed for the bathroom. I turned, and came face to face with the long mirror my mother, Renee decided to put in there. Now I was forced to look at myself every day. I looked straight into my dull light brown eyes and scanned my body for improvements. My eyes raked over my pale white skin, dark pink lips, long thick wavy brown hair. My lips turned down into a frown as I took in my curve-less frame and flat chest.

I turned sharply away from the mirror and headed for the bathroom. I was not that pathetic, or masochistic, to want to see myself cry, knowing that the teasing I endured at school, every single thing they said was true.

"Way to boost my self esteem mom" I grumbled quietly.

I quickly took a hot shower, brushed my teeth and put my hair in a high ponytail. I rushed in my room and dragged on my green harry potter t-shirt and my dark wash short jeans. I smiled to myself, knowing that my favorite color was inspired by my best friend's eyes. He had the most beautiful dark green emerald eyes that changed color depending on his moods. I hate to admit it, but I was jealous of him. Ugh! Why does he have to be the pretty, beautiful, most fantastic person in the world? 'But he's MY pretty, beautiful, most fantastic person in the world' I smiled.

I put on my dark green converse and ran down the stairs, a grin plastered on my face. My feet tripped on thin air on the last two steps. The ground rose up to meet my face and I put my hands out to catch my fall. There was NO way a massive bruise on my forehead would escape the notice of my best friend.

"Hi mom, bye mom!"

"Honey! Where are you go-"

I slammed the door in my haste and ran next door to my best friend's house. That's when I saw the suitcases being loaded into their silver Volvo.

"Hey mom" I smiled at Esme "where are you off to?"

She looked at me in confusion. "What do you mean where I'm off to? Hasn't Edward told you?"

"Told me what?"

"Oh dear." Esme looked at me sadly. "Sweetie, we're taking Edward to a boarding school and he's-"

"No. you're lying, Edward's not going to a boarding school. He would have told me. He didn't say anything to me." I could feel the tears brimming in my eyes.

"Bella sweetie, I don't know why he hasn't told you, but he's leaving today and-"

"No! NO! EDWARD!" I screamed desperately. I couldn't bring myself to move. I was frozen in the spot, I could feel my frame shaking from the sobs I was trying to hold back, and my fists clenched in anger toward Esme for lying to me. I would prove her vicious lies wrong.

He stuck his head out the door and approached me. I glared at him.

"Edward" I growled," why is Esme telling me that you're moving?" He looked down guiltily. 'Oh no. it's true…' my subconscious cried.

"Bells, I'm sorr-"

"no! NO Edward!" Before I knew it, my fists were hitting his chest repeatedly punctuating my words. "You. Can't. leave. Me!" I shrieked. Tears flowing furiously down my cheeks.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I begged brokenly. "Why would you do this to me? Why are you leaving me here all alone?"

"Bells, I'm sorry, I should have told you! I just thought it would be best if I just disappeared! No goodbyes no—no nothing."

My eyes blazed at that and my hand struck him across his cheek. Hard.

The sound echoed and I heard a gasp from behind me, and turned around to look. My eyes met with the pity filled eyes of my mother. 'She knew' my subconscious noted. Oh, so we have an audience. An audience to my pain, I grimaced at that.

I turned my head sharply away from the penetrating eyes, and stared into the beautiful sparkling green eyes of my best friend.

"You, would have LEFT me, without telling me goodbye?" I questioned incredulously.

"I thought it was best Bells"

"Bull shit Edward!" I winced internally at my cursing. "You ARE what? A year older than me, so you know what's best for ME? You. Are. THIRTEEN Edward" I shrieked. "And apparently you don't know what's best for me! What you did, and what you are doing now is hurting me MORE!" I screamed.

He winced. Only then, did I realize his tear streaked face and swollen eyes. The rims around his eyes were red rimmed. 'He's been crying. He doesn't want to leave me, but, he has to'

"I love you Edward." I whispered. "You're the best thing in my life. You're my only friend, my best friend. I would do anything you ask me to."

"Oh Bells!" he took the one step separating us and pulled me into his arms and held me close.

"I love you too Bells" he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine, "you're my best friend too, and I would be anything for you" he paused "I'd do anything for you because you are my heart; you _have_ my heart, keep it safe for me."

I sobbed brokenly into his chest, and he just hugged me tighter. I felt his frame shaking from the cries he was trying to hold back, and I tightened my hold around his neck.

"kids, it's time for Edward to go" Carlisle called. I cried harder at that, but before I stepped away, I pressed a lingering kiss on his cheek and whispered, "I love you"

"I love you too Bells" he whispered quietly and we stepped away. I was about to turn away when he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. He reached for the gold chain I bought him for his birthday that had his initials on it and place it around my neck.

I reached for the matching chain around my neck that had my initials on it, and placed it around his neck.

His eyes focused intently on my own, and before I knew it, he lowered his head and pressed a fiery kiss to my lips and lingered for a second. It must have lasted at least three seconds, but I didn't care. 'Edward Anthony Masen Cullen gave me my first kiss!' My eyes were wide as I stared into his forest green eyes. He smiled crookedly at me and I blushed furiously.

"Bye Edward, don't forget me"

"Never Bella, you have my heart, keep it safe for me"

I smiled, and bounded forward kissing him on the other cheek and he grinned and rolled his eyes. "They're even now Bella." I grinned a 'shit eating grin' and laughed. He turned away from me and walked to the silver Volvo.

Esme smiled a watery smile at me with her hand over her heart and entered the car.

Me and Edward locked eyes, electricity passing through us. I waved, never breaking eye contact, and he smiled. And then he was off, to that stupid boarding school, away from Forks. Away from….me.

Chapter 2

My alarm clock went off. Ugh! I groggily reached over to turn it off, but all I ended up doing was knocking it to the floor. The stupid clock didn't even have the decency to be destroyed! It suffered a blow from the hard wooden floor and yet, it still continued to beep.

I lazily popped one eye open and glared at the little amount of sun coming through my window. If I didn't know any better, I would think that it was still night when in fact, it was 6 a.m.

I groaned and stretched. Time for another boring Wednesday, I finally convinced myself that it wouldn't be that bad. Ever since I started Forks High, it appears that my newly developed breasts have been sending out signals to every male human. I swear it's like an alternate universe! And I wish I still had my best friend at my side. He would always protect me. 'Yea right Bella. That's why you haven't talked to him since he left 5 years ago!' Even in my own mind I take sarcasm to another level.

Grabbing my back of toiletries I headed to the bathroom and took a shower. My meddling mother upgraded my bathroom again and instead of the old mirror that teased me, it was now a full length mirror. So now, I had to endure looking at my entire body! A small part in my brain new that my mother enjoyed knowing that she had me squirming.

And just like every morning, I turned to that mirror and blushed! I've been doing this for years, and I still blush at my own body. But I have to admit, this mirror thing showed me the improvements in my body. I was still pale, my lips were fuller and more red than pink, my breasts were, well, moderate. Still small but round, and I had a little curves and my hair passed my waist now.

I turned from my mirror and entered the shower. The hot water relaxed my tense muscles and my mind drifted back to Edward, wondering if he remembered me, or thought about me as often as I thought about him. My mind drifted until I remembered my first kiss. I could feel my face flush. That was my only kiss. Pathetic right?

I really did try, but every time I made up my mind to accept a date request, all I could think about is: 'I want Edward to be my first date'. Come on! I don't know when I'll see him again! He could come back when I'm thirty.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My alarm clock went off. Ugh! I groggily reached over to turn it off, but all I ended up doing was knocking it to the floor. The stupid clock didn't even have the decency to be destroyed! It suffered a blow from the hard wooden floor and yet, it still continued to beep.

I lazily popped one eye open and glared at the little amount of sun streaming through my window. If I didn't know any better, I would think that it was still night when in fact, it was 6 a.m.

I groaned and stretched. Time for another boring Wednesday, I finally convinced myself that it wouldn't be that bad. Ever since I started Forks High, it appears that my newly developed breasts have been acting like an antenna sending out signals to every male human in the school. I swear it's like an alternate universe! And every day I still wished I still had my best friend at my side. He would always protect me. **'Yea right Bella. That's why he hasn't talked to you since he left 5 years ago!'** Even in my own mind I take patronizing to a whole another level.

I picked up my alarm off the floor and turned it off. Grabbing my bag of toiletries I headed to the bathroom and disrobed. My meddling mother upgraded my bathroom again and instead of the old mirror that screamed out every imperfection of my body, it was now a full length mirror that screamed every imperfection of every INCH of my body. So now, I had to endure looking at my entire naked body! A small part of my brain new that my mother enjoyed knowing that she had me squirming.

And just like every morning, I turned to that mirror and blushed! I've been doing this for years, and I still blush at my own body. But I have to admit, this mirror thing showed me the improvements in my body too. I was still pale, my lips were fuller and more red than pink, my breasts were, well, moderate. Still small but round, I had a little curves and my hair passed my waist now.

I turned from my mirror and entered the shower. The hot water relaxed my tense muscles and my mind drifted back to Edward, wondering if he remembered me, or thought about me as often as I thought about him. My mind drifted until I remembered my first kiss. I could feel my face flush and my lips tingle. I could still feel the electricity I felt whenever I thought about that kiss. I smiled. That was my only kiss, pathetic right?

I really did try, but every time I made up my mind to accept a date request, _all_ I could think about is: 'I want Edward to be my first date'. Come on! I don't know when I'll see him again! He could come back when I'm thirty. I could tell my face was one of horror. **'I don't want to be like **_**the 40 year old virgin'**__. _I thought incredulously.

Cold water hit my body and I shrieked in surprise. The soap I was absent mindedly rubbing over my body slipped out of my hand and me being me, I tried to catch it before it fell. What happened after that? I lost my footing and the side of my head banged against the metal frame of the tub.

Well, maybe the bump on my head will help ward off unwanted advances. I grinned and a hopeful expression lit up my face. And then I was brought down off of my high when I remembered that I have thick hair, and the bump would be concealed and not noticeable to anyone. I groaned.

I turned off the shower and quickly dried my skin then rushed into my room to get dressed.

I put on my black skinny foot jeans, my Phobia rock band green t-shirt and my green and white converse. Heading back into the bathroom, I decided to pull my hair in one to the side letting my natural curls tumble forward over my right shoulder. One more look at the mirror and I decided I looked okay.

Grabbing my black Jansport bag pack I headed down stairs for breakfast. "Morning honey" Renee—my mom, trilled. "What's for breakfast mom?"

"Oh dear, I didn't make any. Your father headed out to work before he could." She looked unsure, then she continued quietly, "do you want me to honey?" I just stared at her and shook my head. Really, how hard was it to make your only daughter breakfast? I entered the kitchen, and put some pop tarts in the toaster. My shoulders slumped. Do I always have to be the grown up?

"Honey?" she questioned trying to get my attention. "What are you making? Because I would love some eggs right now." She said cheerily. I turned, and she smiled at me sweetly. I managed a small smile in return and began making her breakfast. I served her her eggs and toast and she grinned at me. My eyes lowered and I fought back the tears. She probably doesn't know I heard their argument over me, all those years ago. They still argue over me.

"Bye mom." I grabbed my breakfast and headed out the house. I wiped furiously at the tears that escaped my eyes. I know my face would look paler with red blotchy marks littering my skin now_. Good_. Maybe the tears will scare them off.

I gulped down my pop tarts and entered my monstrosity of a truck. No. Not a truck. This was a piece of scrap metal. I'm surprised it works. It looks like it belongs in the Flintstones. People even think I use my feet like Fred Flintstone to pedal to school!

Renee picked it out for me. No surprise there. She even had the heart to smile at me while she handed me the keys to this historical piece of junk. It belongs in the museum; One of the first trucks to be made in the U.S. I was so mortified I thought it was some kind of sick joke! But to my dismay, it wasn't, and I had to fake the most cheery smile I was capable of.

I entered the parking lot and felt a little better as I scanned the parking lot to find that there were other cars—I mean, scrap metal, just as bad as mine. I parked next to my best friend Alice's silver Volvo.

"Bella!" she squealed and her tiny form attacked me. I stumbled back slightly under the force of her attack as I returned her hug.

"Hey Alice. I swear every morning you act like you haven't seen me in years." I smiled at her. My eyes raked over her clothes. She was wearing what looks like a designer dress and 4 inch heels that made her the same height as me, and her hair was in that spiky new hairdo. She looked like she belonged on the run way, while I looked… average.

A slight drizzle sprayed over my skin. I looked up and glared at the sky. Figures it rains. Like my day isn't bad enough. Alice shrieked and grabbed my hand while sprinting to the entrance. Taking in her frantic expression amused me. She was such a fashion queen. I smiled down at her and her panicked expression melted as she giggled knowing what was amusing to me making, me laugh as well.

"Let's get to class Alice" I giggled. She linked her arm through mine as we sauntered to class. Well, she sauntered while I tried not to trip over my own feet.

Classes flew by quickly. I was in a daze. Whispers were circulating about some new student. Apparently he was a bad ass and every girl that came into contact in him was gushing about how sexy and mysterious he was between classes. Those teenagers were so fickle. One day they're fawning over Mike and the rest of his all male clique, cue eye roll here, and the next they're all over this un-named stranger. It appears he doesn't talk. Well, to any one that approached him, he just ignored them.

I felt a smidge of respect for him for ignoring all these bimbos. The highlight of my day was turning down Mike Newton again, along with Tyler and Eric and the rest of his cronies. I mean, thanks for asking me but no thanks. I don't do lost puppy, arrogant whore and unhealthy skin suck up. I rolled my eyes and wrinkled my nose remembering. I looked over to see Alice eyeing me suspiciously.

"What?" I asked.

"Why do you always play with your necklace when you're deep in thought?" I blushed and looked down. I looked at my fingers playing with the letters E A C on my gold necklace and smiled hiding it back beneath my shirt.

"Err… nothing Alice. It's just a habit I picked up." I smile innocently at her, and hoped that my words placated her.

'**Yes!'** I cheered internally. Blowing out a breath I didn't know I was holding as she bobbed her head up and down in acceptance. We entered the cafeteria seconds later and went straight into the lunch line.

It was then I felt the tiny hairs on my neck prickle. My face flushed and my brow furrowed in confusion. Why is my body reacting this way? Alice turned to me and eyed me warily.

"Are you getting sick again Bella?" she questioned.

"No Ally. I don't know what's wrong" I replied quietly. I felt eyes boring holes into the back of my head and I flushed a deeper shade of red. My heart rate sped up as my eyes darted frantically around the cafeteria. _'Turn around Bella'_ my mind whispered.

I turned slowly, hesitantly. My eyes locked with a piercing set of green eyes. My feet moved towards him without any conscious permission from my brain to do so. I took in his attire. He was wearing a black fitted t-shirt, black jeans, all black Converse shoes and a black leather jacket. His jaw line was straight, like it could cut through glass, but it looked soft. Light reddish orange hair covered his jaw and he had a scar above his eye. He looked rugged, sexy. And I couldn't deny the instant attraction I felt towards this stranger. His bronze hair was wild and windblown.

I was in front of him now and my eyes flickered to his pink plump slightly puckered lips. A flicker of gold caught my eye from around his neck. To my complete horror, I saw my hand moving towards his neck before I could stop myself. I delicately used my fingers to free the chain from beneath his clothes. My fingers brushed against his creamy white skin and a spark shot through my fingers. My eyes darted back to his darkened green eyes and my brow furrowed. Tilting my head to the side, my heart rate sped up yet again and my breathing became erratic.

'**Could it be?'**

"Ed—Edward?" I questioned shakily, stuttering slightly. I could feel the tears filling my eyes.

He looked at me curiously, and I saw his hand reach for my necklace. I couldn't help staring at his muscled chest as it flexed in time with his hand, and I felt the first stirrings of arousal. Oh god. This couldn't be happening to me! I feel like a horny teenager! I shrieked internally.

I bit my bottom lip gently and saw his eyes flicker to my lips briefly. I saw his eyes darken a little more into a jade green. He continued to reach for my necklace. He freed my necklace from underneath my clothes just as I did his.

The letters E A C sprang free and I heard a sharp intake of breath. My eyes flickered to his open lips and back to his eyes again. He was still staring at my necklace in, what I believe, to be shock. He stepped forward boldly, and my breasts pressed against his muscled chest with his movement. He raised his hand to my face and caressed my face tenderly. I blushed.

"Bells?"

**Author's Note:**

**I hope you like it! Please Review and tell me what you think! I would really appreciate it! =) Should I continue?**


	3. Chapter 3

You Have my Heart: Chapter 3

"_Bells?" he breathed. _

His sweet breath wafted over my face. It smelt like mint and what was that? I sniffed slightly, trying to smell his breath discreetly. It smelled like, apples? I breathed deeply. I could feel my eyes glaze over.

Edward was back, and he was _sexy._ My heart thumped unevenly and he cocked his head to the side curiously, waiting for my response.

"Oh. Uh yea, it—it's me. Bella—err I mean Bells" I was flustered. He raised his eyebrow and studied me. His eyes glinted mischievously and he cracked a smile. He was amused at how flustered I became in his presence.

Stupid handsome best friend! My eyes lowered into slits as I glared at him. I took a deep breath. Shit. That was not the right move to make. I breathed in his delicious scent: leather, apples, rain and…Edward. My face softened. He smelled the same as he always did when we were younger—minus the leather.

"So you're the new student." I confirmed. He nodded and my eyes raked over his face again, he was so _beautiful_. My eyes zeroed in on the scar above his eye and I bit my lip. His eyes flickered to my lips and back to my eyes, asking for permission. I gave a slight nod, but that's all he needed.

His face tilted downwards and to the side slightly as he lowered his head. I watched as his eyes drifted shut and his parted lips pucker even more. My breaths were coming in sharp gasps now and my face flushed. My eyes fluttered closed as I leaned in to touch my lips with his waiting pink ones.

Oh my God, Oh my God! I chanted in my mind. I can't believe this is really happening! My best friend is back and he remembers me! I did a happy dance, breaking into the electric slide. That dance was all in my mind though.

Our lips were mere centimeters apart and I could feel his hot breath blowing inside of my parted lips. I inhaled and tasted his scent on my tongue. I moaned quietly. He tasted amazing. My back was coiled in anticipation for this kiss and I leaned in—

"Bella!" called my best friend.

My eyes snapped open and I pulled out of his hold, leaving his hand hanging in mid air. Damn pixie! I turned around quickly to see Alice strutting towards us in her 4 inch heels. I never thought I'd see the day when I wish that that damned pixie would disappear.

I could feel my blush deepen. I must look like a tomato right about now. "Hey… Err Ally" I stuttered out.

"I see you've spotted dear old Edward"

My eyes widened. "You knew he came back and didn't tell me?" I hissed. She looked a little taken a- back by my tone but I couldn't bring myself to care. She knew that my best friend in the whole world since diaper days, heck, since I was in my mother's womb and Edward was in diapers, came back to Forks and she didn't tell me! I. was. Livid!

"Um"

"How long has he been here?" she averted her gaze away from mine.

"How long has he been here Ally?" I questioned her. She mumbled something in reply.

"What?" I whispered outraged.

"I said, 'he's been here since yesterday'." She mumbled quietly.

I looked at her incredulously. Why the hell did she do that for? My hands balled into fists and my posture tensed. I felt Edward put a calming hand on my shoulder, and I relaxed instantly. I turned to give him a small smile to convey my gratitude; taking note of his cold mask that was back in place. I frowned.

He raised an eyebrow in question and I just shook my head in reply. I took a deep breath and grabbed Alice's hand. "Come on Ally, let's find a seat for lunch." I made my tone light so she could know that all was forgiven.

She smiled, and a look of relief graced her features as her tense posture relaxed. Good. She got the message. Be prepared little pixie, because all is not forgiven. You will incur my wrath. We headed to our table and I stopped abruptly. Looking over my shoulder I called, "Edward? Aren't you coming?" He eyed the room full of people warily and hesitated for a second before he approached me.

Once he stood by my side, I continued my trek to my lunch table. I plopped down and thanked Alice for getting me lunch.

"Edward, this is Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie" I gestured to each person at the table. "Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, this is Edward. Alice's brother." I continued "Jasper is Alice's boyfriend, and Emmett is Rosalie's boyfriend." He gave each of them a curt nod. I saw him eyeing Jasper and Rosalie, and I continued with my introductions, "Oh, Jasper and Rosalie are twins." I said, answering his silent question.

He nodded and pulled out his apple IPod nano. I could hear the rock music blasting from his earphones. I studied him, and his eyes flickered over to mine, catching me ogling him. I blushed and he smirked.

_Swoon_. He was _dazzling_. That smirk made my stomach do flips. My blush deepened and I looked away. Embarrassed to be caught staring. To the corner of my eye I saw him take one of the ear buds out and placed it in my ear. I smiled. He was listening to my favorite band, Phobia. I reached over for his iPod and he let me take it without protest and I turned the volume down.

"Aren't you eating anything?" I questioned.

"No" he replied softly.

On impulse, I took up one of the pineapple pieces from my plate and put it up to his lips. His eyes pierced through mine, staring.

"Eat" I commanded shakily.

"No" he whispered. Challenging me.

"Why?" I inquired. As soon as he opened his mouth to explain I slipped the pineapple passed his parted lips. His lips closed around my fingers in a slight pucker and some pineapple juice ran down my fingers.

I didn't even think about it, I just put my fingers to my lips and sucked off the tip of my fingers drenched in pineapple juice. He stared back at me, amused.

"_Ahem_" Emmett cleared his throat, looking pointedly at me with an uncomfortable expression on his face, before it turned into one of amusement. Leave it to Emmett to find comedy in my stupid impulses.

I looked down feeling embarrassed, and I could feel my face heat up. Jeez, if I keep blushing this much people will start to think I have some kind of medical problem.

"Oh um, what's up Em?" I asked, trying to diffuse the situation not so subtly.

"Not _much_ Bella" he wiggled his eyebrows evilly at me and continued, "You tell me" he finished cheekily. I groaned quietly. Why _did_ my hormones choose _now_ to make themselves known? Damn you Edward!

That's when the bell rang. Yes, I praised. I knew there was a God. "Oh shucks Em. I have to get to class. I'll talk to you later" I responded in faux remorse. His face slipped into a pout and my eyes sparkled wickedly but then he suddenly perked up and grinned. _Oh no._

"No problem Bells, I'll see you _after_ school"

My mask of fake innocence slipped and I was sure everyone could see the expression of horror covering my face because they all snickered.

"Bye guys. Edward? What class do you have next?"

"Biology" he answered. I smiled. "That's my next class as well. Do you want to walk with me?" I asked nervously. Not entirely sure if he would want me to intrude upon his time. He stared at me hard with his emerald green eyes and my light chocolate brown eyes connected with his. I don't know how long we stood there staring into each other's eyes, but when we snapped out of it, the whole cafeteria was vacant.

"Shit Edward. We have to go."

He looked around also and stared at me apologetically. "Okay" he whispered quietly. For a split second he sounded… nervous. We walked side by side down the halls quietly, none of us feeling the need to fill the silence with inane chatter.

Before I could react, Edward stopped abruptly and turned to face me. I gasped. The look in his darkened green eyes triggered the butterflies in my stomach, and made me blush. His eyes continued to bore into mine and he pushed me—not too gently against the lockers.

I gasped, shocked. He stepped forward, closer to my body and pressed his body to every line of mine. Heat coursed through my veins and I let out a quiet moan. Dear god, from since when do I '_moan'? _I questioned incredulously_._ Oh yea, that's right, ever since Edward returned.

He lifted his right hand, and caressed my cheek, my heart leaped. Placing his right leg between both of mine, he managed to get closer. "Edward" I whispered huskily. His eyes darkened to an almost dark blue. I shuddered. He parted his lips and leaned forward.

I was all out panting now and my pulse was through the roof. He placed a searing kiss to my pulse point, sucking gently sending shivers down my spine. Oh dear god, what is he doing to me? My hands travelled up his arms, trembling slightly, to his shoulders and then around his neck. My fingers found their way into Edward's soft luscious bronze locks and grasped tightly. I pulled sharply and he let out a growl.

Holy shit! Edward just _growled_. I moaned. That had to be the sexiest sound I've ever heard. I pulled again eliciting that same response. Gripping tightly to his bronze locks, I jerked his face firmly to the same level as mine.

We were both panting now, our eyes locked again like in the cafeteria. The only difference was, we were both asking for permission. I leaned in, as did he. I stared pointedly at his plump pink lips and licked my own lips involuntarily. His darkened eyes trained in on the movement, and his pink tongue darted out and mimicked my movement on his own lips.

I bit my lip and my eyelids lowered. Damn. He is so sexy. What happened to the prude that _used_ to be Edward? He continued to lean forward and his hand travelled to my waist, and the other was pressed against the locker. His fingers sprawled apart, effectively trapping me. Like I _want_ to escape I stated sarcastically in my mind.

I leaned in and—dam it! The second bell rang, and we jerked apart. He stared at me from under his eyelashes sheepishly and I blushed giving him a shy smile in return.

Why god? Why? My subconscious was sobbing now. We were so close! SO CLOSE! And that stupid bell had to go off. We turned and continued our journey down the halls to our class, picking up our pace slightly. I frowned and Edward caught the movement. He looked at me with a question in his eyes. I shook my head and sighed longingly in answer and he just smirked.

Dam confident, arrogant beautiful man! I smiled. Even in my thoughts I couldn't bash Edward without complimenting him.

I walked to class in a daze with Edward walking with me close by my side. He brushed against me, making my heart stutter.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Swan, you too Mr. Cullen" he eyed us suspiciously, "and why would you be coming late to my class?"

Oh _shit_.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Nice of you to join us Ms. Swan, you too Mr. Cullen" he eyed us suspiciously, "and why would you be coming late to my class?" _

_Oh shit._

"Uh—uh, "I stammered. Please don't blush please don't blush. My eyes shot to Edward, pleading with him with my eyes to help me. He stared at me innocently widening his eyes. I narrowed my eyes slightly and watched as his pink lips twitched up into a small smile.

I scowled. He's enjoying this.

My eyes scanned the crowd. They were watching me and Edward suspiciously, and my stammering was only making it worse.

"Um—err, I was just showing him where the male restrooms were Mr. Bertie, but Edward her" I turned my torso towards Edward and gestured with my hands, "asked me to show him where the restrooms were and he err…" come on Bella! Think Bella think! "—he took quite a while" I blurted out. Ha. Take that Mr. Innocent. "Right Edward?" I turned and smiled sweetly at him batting my eyelashes.

He looked at me stunned for a moment but shook his head like he was in a daze or something. I noticed when my words finally registered in Edward's brain for his face looked mortified but changed quickly into anger.

Gasps and snickers filled the classroom and I grinned triumphantly. Yes, me Bella Swan launched my missile right on target. Bella 1. Edward 0. His cheeks were tinged with pink and I couldn't help but feel a little surprised that he was blushing. He returned my gaze and his eyes narrowed into slits, glaring at me.

Oh no! he's mad. Oh god oh god! This is not going to end well. For _me_. My heart rate picked up and was now thundering in my chest. His icy gaze melted and he smirked.

"I'm sorry Mr. Bertie but on the way, me and Bella here got a little…distracted" he trailed of suggestively. I felt my jaw drop and my face heat. His eyes glinted wickedly, enjoying my embarrassment, probably even reveling in it. My mouth opened and closed as I struggled for a come -back or to rebut his statement. But I failed. Bella 1 Edward 1.

Cat calls and hoots from the boys interrupted me from mentally trying to make a whole appear in the floor. I looked up and saw the glares from the girls and glares from Mike's puppy clique. No wait, those glares were directed at Edward. Hmm, this could get interesting.

The hoots and cat calls only assisted in deepening my blush.

"Okay, alright. That's enough kids" thank you Mr. Bertie! I relaxed and my stiff posture eased a bit until he said, "Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen take your seats and I'll see you after class." My eyes widened and my shoulders slumped while I trudged to my seat. Figures his first day here he'd get me in trouble.

"Mr. Cullen, take the empty seat next to Ms. Swan." I scanned the room for other empty seats to suggest to Mr. Bertie for Edward to take, but there were none. I groaned. I really didn't want to sit next to Edward right now, after he insinuated to the entire class that we hooked up. Ugh!

Okay fine, we kind of did, but not really. There is a difference. You know what I mean right?

He sauntered, yea that's right, he actually sauntered over to the seat next to me, looking like the smug bastard that he is. Scraping the chair against the linoleum before plopping down into his seat noiselessly he looked straight ahead without sparing me a glance.

My glare bore holes into the side of his head. Unfortunately, my eyes betrayed me, and I could feel my gaze soften while they raked over his perfect features again and again. I was transported back to our little…incident in the hall way. Just thinking about it caused heat to surge through my whole body. Electricity passed between us long and strong.

He must have felt it too because he turned his lust filled eyes to mine. Holy shit! That gaze went straight to my… um "lady bits". I mentally whispered and internally cringed at my language. But my mental cringe was soon forgotten when his tongue darted out and ran along his plump bottom lip _slowly_.

A shiver went down my spine and I began to rub my thighs together seeking friction. I heard someone calling my name in the back ground but I couldn't care less, that's until Mr. Bertie used his meter rule and slammed it against Edward's and I lab table jolting me to my senses.

"Ms. Swan!" Mr. Bertie glowered.

"Um… err—yes Mr. Bertie?" I stammered.

"What is the answer?"

I mentally cursed my traitor eyes, along with Edward. He was going to be the death of me. I took a deep breath and steadied myself.

"I'm sorry Mr. Bertie. Can you please repeat the question?" I stared into his eyes and widened mine, going for the innocent look. His eyes softened but his mouth was still sent into an angry scowl.

"Take a look at the board and tell me the name of the diagram I drew" my eyes flickered to the board briefly.

"Oh, that's the Krebs Cycle" I told him confidently. He nodded looking appeased. I let out a big breath. Phew, that was close. No more looking at Edward for me. For the rest of the class I kept my eyes trained on the teacher, but all of that was for naught because dear old Edward over there, reached over and put his hand on my knee.

I gasped, shocked and tried to pry his hand away. He wouldn't budge. So I sat stiffly in my seat, while he made small circles on my knee. I got really nervous when he started to travel up my thigh. Thankfully, he stopped mid thigh, unfortunately, he didn't stop those irritatingly good circles that was sending goose bumps up my arms.

The bell rang. Finally! I was about to head out when Edward stopped me and reminded me that Mr. Bertie wanted to see us after class. I frowned remembering and sat back down in my seat. Edward looked away from me when Mr. Bertie instructed us to approach his desk.

He eyed us suspiciously for a moment, never taking his eyes off the both of us. Jeez, why does he have to be all creepy about this.

"You guys are going to be partners for the rest of the school year, and coming late to my class is not a good impression to make" he said point blank. "However, if you kids have a problem being lab partners tell me now so I can make the changes. I'm sure Mike won't mind pairing up with Bella-" I looked at him mortified beyond belief " and Lauren wouldn't mind accompanying you Mr. Cullen as your lab partner"

I looked over at Edward and he looked… nervous?

"No no Mr. Bertie. I don't have a problem with Edward being my partner unless…" I trailed off looking at Edward giving him a chance to object if he wanted too.

"No, that's find Mr. Bertie. I don't want to switch partners" he spoke up. My inner goddess let out a sigh of relief and put up a "Do not disturb" sign. Ah, if I only were that lucky.

"Okay, then that's it. I'm letting you kids off with a warning. Do not enter my class late again"

"Yes Mr. Bertie" we said at the same time and made a hasty exit.

"What class do you have next?"

"Gym" I grumbled.

"Okay." He said nonchalantly setting his pace to match my own.

"I'm guessing you have gym also." I stated curtly not yet forgiving him for suggesting something that private to the class.

"Yes." He looked at me worriedly. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked quietly.

Did he do something wrong? Did he do something wrong? I halted abruptly and stared at him incredulously, before huffing and walking away, picking up my pace.

"I guess I did" he grumbled.

"Ugh!"

"Bella wait—I'm"

I dashed into the girls' locker room and got ready. Dragging on the school's required gym attire, which consisted of black shorts and a white t-shirt with the FHS logo on it, which in fact, was a tree. I rolled my eyes.

Tugging on the short black gym shorts I realized I must have put on some extra weight over the summer, because right now I looked like I worked at hooters. Dear god, why did all those delectable French fries have to go to my ass! I'm surprised I didn't knock anyone out with this thing.

Sigh, I guess it wasn't that bad. At least I _have _an ass rather than a barely there one. I quite enjoyed having an ass, I mean, who would want a scrubbing board for an ass? Maybe Edward's an ass guy. I was dragged into another fantasy of him grabbing my ass while I wrapped my legs around his torso-snap out of it Bella! You're mad at him!

I shook my head and tried to gather my muddled thoughts as I exited the gym.

"Baby sis!" my brother, Emmett boomed. Oh god, I groaned. Why did he have to be popular _and_ loud? His massive frame skipped towards me, yes, I did say skip. He could do anything and the next day everyone else would be doing it.

I remember I coaxed him into letting me cut his hair for a change, using the full force of my puppy dog eyes on him and he relented. Hair dresser is out of my future career choices. I was so horrible I left him with a jagged square to the front of his head. In an attempt to correct it, I used shear garden scissors to straighten it. Unfortunately, I got carried away and left him with patches all over.

_He bounded towards the mirror. Next thing I heard was a very shrill unmanly shriek coming from the bathroom. I cringed. He rushed down the steps looking for me, and saw me curled up in a corner crying my eyes out. He walked towards me and I cringed, fearing his wrath._

"_It's alright bells, I'm sorry. We can get it fixed! It's okay! Just don't cry!" he begged. I sniffled and hugged him._

"_I'm sorry Em"_

"_It's okay kiddo. It's not that bad"_

_I stared at him incredulously and we both dissolved into laughter at the same time. Anyway, the point is, dad took us to a barber and Emmett went for the cue ball look and a goat-t. The day after we returned to school, almost everyone sported a shined cue ball look, and the whole school smelt like baby oil. Yes, they waxed on baby oil on their heads. _

I'm said to say, even the geeks did it and they ended up looking like a Dr. Evil clone from Austen Powers only with huge thick glasses.

A chuckle escaped my lips. "What's so funny baby sis?"

"I was just remembering the time when I wanted to be a hairdresser"

He scowled and then began to chuckle along with me. "Any way shrimp" now it was my turn to scowl "any of these dicks gave you a hard time?"

I blushed. I knew what he meant, but I couldn't stop my mind from going back to the cafeteria and the hallway AND the classroom. Yes Em, I thought darkly, it was hard alright.

"Err, no Em. I'm cool" I shrugged nonchalantly successfully closing that topic. He eyed me suspiciously.

"Okay Bells, tell dad I'm going over to Rosalie's house first thing after practice is over"

"Sure thing Em." He ruffled my hair and jogged back to his side of the gym.

Ugh, why did he always go for the hair? I turned on my heel and headed for the stands. Just as I sat down, the whole gym went quiet. I mean really, it was kind of…eerie but the setting was just right. The gym doors opened and shut with a bang as Edward strolled in like he owned the place.

It was like slow motion as I watched the muscles in his legs extend and flex, the muscle in his arm flexed and tensed as he ran it through his soft bronze oh so luscious hair, making it look more like he just got out of bed. His piercing green eyes scoped through the crowd and then landed on my wide brown eyes.

His jaw set and he made a bee line towards me. Oh shit, oh shit. My heart was hammering in my chest. Dear god, if this continues I'm sure I'll get a stroke by the time the school bell rings. I swear I saw the girl swoon, and one of the geeks faint into a heap. Lauren and Jessica actually smirked and pushed out their chests. Ugh! He's mine bitch. I screamed.

Wow, from since when did I get so possessive? He's not _mine_ I want him to be but, maybe he doesn't want to be. I felt my face drop and I lowered my eyes. Why would he want to be with me when all these bimbos would gladly drop down into his lap without any hesitation? Sluts! I glared in their direction.

I was so preoccupied with insulting them in my mind I didn't hair Edward when he sat down next to me. I startled.

"What?" he asked innocently. I narrowed my eyes.

"You know what!" I accused.

"No, I don't"

I was just about to open my mouth when the gym instructor told us that he had to go to a meeting. Good, I was not in the mood to get a detention slip.

"Bella"

I turned my back to him, and decided to give him the silent treatment.

"Fine" he huffed and walked away from me. He walked _away _from _me_. To say I was shocked was an understatement. I was _furious_. Where the hell did he think he was going? Walking away from me like _I _did something wrong. I glared at his back, my eyes narrowed into slits. To anyone watching me they'd think I was squinting or had eye problems. I'm sure I looked ridiculous.

Knock out my teeth, give me wrinkles and call me grandma. That's how I looked. I gasped. He. Wouldn't. _Dare!_ I thought menacingly. There he was, sauntering over to the gossip trio: Jessica, Lauren and Tanya.

He whipped his head around and glared. I was fuming. Edward sat between the bimbo twins: Lauren and Tanya, taking Jessica's seat. She stood right in front of him. They began to giggle and bat their eyelashes flirtatiously. When Tanya reached her hand out to touch his cheek I snapped.

I was an enraged bull, and the bitch trio was the red flag. I stomped down the stand benches huffing and puffing. My eye twitched. Please god, don't tell me I'm developing a twitch! The thought ran through the back of my mind.

I finally reached the bimbo trio and tapped Jessica on the shoulder, using my finger nail to send small jolts of pain through her shoulder.

"Ow!" she squeaked. She turned around sharply, looking surprised for a moment before glaring at me.

"What do you want Swan?" she sneered.

"Move" I growled and narrowed my eyes. She looked taken a- back for a moment before she composed herself.

"No Swan." She retorted "you don't belong over here Swan."

"Please" I snorted "like I would willingly want to join your voodoo clan! Just get out of my way"

"No" she said finally. Well, as my big bro always said, if they give you grief, then make them see stars. Of course I didn't do such a thing. What do you take me for? I pushed that Barbie wanna- be to the side and stepped forward, placing myself directly in front of Edward.

"Hey!" wanna-be Barbie protested. But I ignored her.

I glared and set my jaw. He glared back.

"Get the hell up" I ordered him. He set his jaw and got up. Yay! Bella 2 Edward 1. He stepped forward, his body inches from mine, "What do you want Swan?" he sneered. Oh, it's going to be like that. I looked around the gym and realized we had an audience. Emmett caught my eye and started to approach me and Edward's private quarrel. Well, not private anymore.

I shook my head slightly. He nodded and backed off a little, giving me a look as if to say "I'll punch him out if he hurts you" I nodded.

Taking a deep breath, I closed the small distance between Edward and I pressing my chest into his. I stood on my tip toes and used my finger tips to trace patterns up his muscled chest and arms, looking straight into his emerald green eyes. His glare faltered. Yes! Its working I cheered.

Bringing it up a notch, I dragged my lips across his jaw line all the way to his ear and lightly kissed his pulse point. He shuddered and I smiled against his neck wrapping my hands around it. Tangling my fingers into his hair and pulled lightly. He groaned and wrapped his hands around my waist, holding me tightly.

Dragging my lips back across his jaw line I kissed to the corner of his mouth. I heard a sharp intake of breath. My breathing was erratic now and my pulse was… fast. I kissed him softly full on the lips. Oh god. It was how I imagined. His lips were so _soft._

I pulled back slightly and he followed but I stopped him.

"Edward" I purred.

"Yes Bella?" he asked huskily.

"Why don't you tell all these nice people who you belong to?" I said in the most sexy voice I could muster.

"I'm hers" he whispered.

"Now now Edward" I chastised "you can do better than that."

"I'm hers, I'm hers" He said louder.

My eyes flickered to the shocked and furious faces of the girls and I smirked. Take that.

"Edward, why don't you _show _them who you belong to?" I pressed. One of his hands moved from my waist and travelled up to his neck pulling out the chain from underneath his white gym shirt. The letters I M S sprang free.

People leaned forward trying to get a better look at the necklace.

"Now Edward" I implored "what do those initials stand for? Say it loud"

"Isabella Marie Swan" shocked gasps echoed through-out the gym. I couldn't help but smile. Reveling in my new found confidence I asked, "And who's that Edward?"

"You."

"That's right Edward" I leaned forward and he crashed his lips to mine knocking me off balance a little by the force of the kiss. But I wasn't complaining, I matched his passion in no time and we were practically mauling each other. His hand ran down my back to my waist and he grasped my hips tightly, pulling me hard against him. I really don't know what he was trying to do, because there was no more space for me to close. It's like he wanted to crawl inside of me.

I moaned quietly at the sensation, and that urged him on. He ran his hand down my butt and lifted me off the ground. I automatically wrapped my legs around his waist, crossing them together behind his back. He growled.

Holy shit, Edward growled… again! I moaned and licked the bottom of his plump lip, asking for entrance. He complied immediately and our tongues were battling for dominance.

First French kiss? Check.

"Ahem" somebody cleared their throat breaking me out of the heated make out session with Edward Cullen.

First make out session? Check. Make that: First _PUBLIC_ make out session. Check.

Tapping me on the shoulder, I growled in irritation and turned my head sharply to the person who dared interrupt me. What I saw shocked me.

"Swan, Cullen Principles Office. NOW!"

_Shit_! This is not my day.

**Author's Note**

**PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think. Any suggestions? All you gotta do is tell me what you think would really be awesome and I'll try to incorporate in my story. =)**


	5. Chapter 5

EPOV

Did you ever realize nothing really matters? No matter what you do, things never change. It doesn't matter how long I stare at the swirly pattern in the wooden roof above my bed, I can't change their direction. Can't change their pattern and I can't change their colour.

My alarm clock rang; it's irritating high pitched sound. I heaved a sigh. Not like it woke me up or anything. I was awake for two hours now. Figures I wouldn't get a good night's rest with nightmares plaguing my subconscious. It was stupid of me to believe a change of scenery would help.

I wasn't planning to get out of bed, so that I could attend that Forest Gump school? I think not.

Stretching out in bed I felt my bones crack. Ah, that feels good. Crossing my legs, I stared off into space.

_Tap tap tap_. What the fuck did they want now? First I come home after that fucking hell hole they sent me to, and now they wanna act all hugs and kisses? I don't think so.

_Tap tap tap_. Whoever it was continued to knock on my door. Persistent I deduced.

"For fucks sake!" I growled "If there's fucking silence on this end of the door take the fucking hint and back the fuck off!"

There was silence on their end and I relaxed.

Well that was too good to be true as I saw the door knob rattle and turn slowly. Esme walked in looking all hurt and shit, giving me those teary eyes and sat to the foot of my bed. I just stared at her making my face go blank. If she wanted a reaction outta me she wasn't getting it. I did _not_ do sympathy.

She reached her hand towards me and decided to rest it on my knee. _Not in this life_. I thought. Before it got anywhere _near_ my knee I shifted it letting her hand fall on the bed next to my knee and she grasped the sheet in a tight fist. Huh, never took her to be someone into theatrics.

"Honey? What's wrong?" she asked brokenly. Her voice thick with the tears she was trying to hold back. I felt a pang of remorse for her, until I remembered that she sent me away again.

I stared at her again. She did not _deserve_ my words and if I decided to talk to her she would surely not like the words that would be directed at her. So I kept my mouth shut. Just the way they taught me to at my old school.

She sighed and her shoulders slumped. "Are you not going to school? I will be home and we can talk it out. Spend some time together just like we used to." She declared hopefully. First she practically kicked me out, now she wants to be best friends?

_Hell no_.

That decided it for me. I got up off my bed and headed to my bathroom. "Get out" I commanded harshly. Just the way I was taught.

I did not wait for an answer, slamming the door to my bathroom.

Stripping down to nothing, I jumped in my shower and used cold water. The chilly water ran down my body. It ran down the scars along my chest and abs and across my bruised knuckles.

Huh. I never had this many scars when I left Forks. I smiled briefly remembering the best thing in this god forsaken town. My best friend, I wonder if she's still here.

For a moment, the water beat down on the tiled floor of the tub making it feel like it was raining. It was soothing, until I saw myself lying on the ground in an ally way. Bleeding.

Fuck! I smashed my fist into the wall, the pain shaking my body out of its stupor. Locking off the shower I stared at myself in the mirror. Should I shave? Nah. Maybe my beard would send the right message. 'Bad boy. Keep away' I chuckled at my bad joke.

Slipping on my black converse, jeans jacket etc, I headed out into the kitchen.

"Here you go honey" Esme said, handing me a plate filled with toast.

Taking the toast out of the plate leaving her with the empty dirty plate I said a curt thank you. Just because I despised her didn't mean I didn't have manners.

I made my way to the garage just to find Alice already sitting in her Volvo waiting for me.

I swung my bag pack to the back of the car and jumped in the passenger seat.

"Morning Edward!" Alice chirped. I gave her a curt nod in reply. She continued to chirp happily about her life and I just snapped. "Chirp! chirp! chirp!" she prattled excitedly.

"Shut the fuck up Alice. I didn't ask you about your life" I growled irritably. She gasped, shocked, and began fuming, glaring at everything in sight.

"I don't know what happened to you, but I didn't deserve that and neither does mom" she retorted.

My eyes raked over her rigid posture and I averted my gaze. I guess she was right. I didn't need to be rude to _her_, so I just let it go and continued to stare out the window.

She finally reached the school parking lot and I bolted out the Volvo. I didn't want to be seen in that thing. It was like a minivan! I mean come on, I guess it was a safe car for Alice to drive considering her bubbly nature and her hot foot. Yea, she may be small, and her legs may be stumpy, but she really knows how to use her heel on the gas.

Plus, I didn't want to be seen with her. She was so happy _all_ the time! Is that even healthy? We got into a little argument in the car and she was mad for like 3 seconds. After she said what she had to say to me, she began to sing along to a chick song on the radio and I couldn't fucking take it. Of course I couldn't let her see she was getting to me, so I just decided to bolt.

I headed straight for the office, it wasn't hard to find. My feet sloshing along the way. Ugh, I scowled.

Well, at least the office was warm.

"Edward Cullen" I stated to the grandma taking up space behind the counter. Her hair was dyed red, I could tell that it was dyed because her roots were gray. She wore a floral pattern shirt with shoulder pads and she was sporting thick round glasses and wrinkles.

"Oh, you're the new student here" she noted.

No shit Sherlock I wanted to say but held my tongue. I knew better so I just gave her a terse nod.

"Well I'm Ms. Daisy and here is you're class schedule" she said handing me the piece of paper. Her hand shook. There's something called retirement old lady.

I leaned forward cautiously and took the schedule from her. I say cautiously because the old paedophile looked like she wanted to jump me. Ew. Has she no shame?

I turned on my heel swiftly and headed to the main school. My classes weren't that hard to find at all considering on all the doors, they had the names and numbers plastered on the door. The names were huge. Ha, they probably wanted to make sure that a new kid like me had no excuse for getting lost. Those bastards.

Strolling down the hallway, I couldn't help but notice the stares I got. They ranged from angry glares and envious stares from the boys to wistful and lustful gazes from the girls. They were looking at me like I was fresh meat. And I'm guessing none of them were vegetarians.

I narrowed my eyes and fixed a scowl on my face which no doubt came off as "don't want to talk"

Halfway through my morning classes I already had girls drooling over me. Brushing them off when they tried to approach. They had some really bold ones, and I guess they were the sluts of the school.

They approached me like they were the queen B's of the school and I should be glad they graced me with their presence. Well fuck that.

I scanned their features. They weren't ugly I admit, but they did give of the slut vibe. The one in the middle had curly orange hair and wore hot pink. Matter- of- fact, they all wore pink. What's this? Forks high Barbie?

Anyway, the other two flanking the fire head were blondes. One with strawberry tint to her hair and the other with highlights. I rolled my eyes. Seriously? I wouldn't be surprised if they already had their noses fixed.

"Hey handsome" the one with the pink in her hair purred. Well, she more like gurgled. She reached her hand out to touch me. Fuck no. I wasn't having that. Who knows what kind of viruses these girls were carrying.

Manoeuvring my body away from the vile creatures I headed for my next class. The teacher had the nerve to make me stand in front of the class and introduce myself. I set my jaw and took a deep breath reminding myself that all teachers felt the need to assert themselves as the alpha.

"Cullen" I stated stiffly and took a seat to the back. Head turns and ogled me. Great, just put me in a glass cage already and label me "Fine Specimen"

The bell rang and I stayed in my seat, allowing the others to exit before me. Some girls lingered by the door but I made it appoint to ignore them. They even tried catching my eye. Finally huffing in frustration, they left and I chose that as the right time for me to make my escape.

I made my way to the cafeteria deep in thought when my shoe caught in a cracked tile. Before I could steady myself, I somehow twisted around and was hurtling towards the steel lockers.

A loud smack echoed through the empty halls as my face made contact with the unforgiving steel. Huh, I huffed. Karma really hurts.

Stupid, crap-fucking-tastic school. This school is a fucking death trap. Shrugging off the pain, I continued on my journey towards the cafeteria. Entering silently to stand in a secluded corner. Observing the crowd, my eyes landed on a brunette talking with my sister in the lunch line.

There was something vaguely familiar about the girl. Yes, her hair. I loved the way she dressed. It was so…her. She wore a green band t-shirt, black jeans along with her green converse. Damn she had a figure on her.

My eyes took in her petite form, her creamy white skin, hips and, dear god, what an ass. I involuntarily licked my lips at the thought of me grabbing her ass with my hands while squeezing her body to mine.

I groaned. I looked down and saw my erection trying to break through the barrier of my pants. Down boy, I commanded. It just wouldn't listen so I went to the extremes. Think! Think! Think!

Ah, I breathed a sigh of relief as I thought about the slut trio.

Willing the faceless girl to turn around, my eyes locked with a pair of light brown eyes and a curious look on her face. Not breaking I contact, I saw the most beautiful girl walk over to me. Her hips swaying seductively not that she meant it to come off as seductive. Whether she meant to or not, little Eddie was overjoyed.

Did I just name my _dick_? I thought horrified.

"Beautiful" I whispered softly.

She was in front of me now and I noticed her eyes rake over my face and down to my clothed body. With her, I didn't mind if she looked at me that way because I'm sure my eyes were doing the exact same thing.

Her eyes flickered to my neck briefly and before I could stop her she freed my chain from underneath my clothes brushing her fingers along my collar bone as she did so. A spark of heat travelled hot and fast throughout my body and I stood there stunned. Still frozen by the aftershocks of the electric pulse where she touched me. She looked at her hand like it had a mind of its own and looked at me apologetically. That's until she saw brought her attention back to my chain and scrutinized it with a look of deep concentration.

A flash of recognition crossed her features while I studied her intently. Her eyes darted back to mine and I could feel my eyebrow furrow. What's wrong with her? She looked about ready to hyperventilate.

"Ed—Edward?" she stuttered. I looked at her oddly. I don't remember giving her my name or any one for that matter. That's until I remembered seeing her talk to Alice. _Alice_.

A flicker of gold caught my attention, and I did the same thing she did to me. I freed her necklace.

Shock ran through me as I saw the initials, _my_ initials spring free. _EAC-Edward Anthony Cullen._

She bit her lip, drawing my attention away from her necklace, and I felt a new burst of lust flow through me.

My breath caught in my throat in recognition. Before I could stop myself, I pressed my body to every line of hers. Wrong move I chastised myself. I could feel her breasts squished against my chest. I could also feel the hardening of her nipples underneath her offending clothing and I groaned in audibly.

I groaned noiselessly. Pull it together Cullen! I commanded. Keep your mind on track, there are more important things. Things like wondering if she was my child hood best friend.

Please god, I silently prayed, let me please have my best friend with me in my fucking disaster of a life. Every dark corner needs a light.

I raised my hand and stroked her cheek gently. Her skin was so _soft_. My eyes dropped to her lips of its own accord and I wondered if her strawberry coloured lips were soft as well. Was it lipstick? Or were her lips naturally that colour?

How do they taste? I licked my lips. Sweet, I'm sure they tasted sweet.

I watched as a beautiful blush graced her soft cheeks, almost as if she heard my internal musings.

"Bells?" I whispered hesitantly. Hoping beyond hope I was not dreaming.

Bella leant in, well, I wasn't sure if she _was_ Bella because she hadn't answered me yet. The more I waited the more doubt I had if she really was my best friend.

I looked at her expectantly, cocking my head to the side. A habit I picked up from her when we were younger. Hoping she would take the hint and answer my previous question.

"Oh. Uh yea, it—it's me. Bella—err I mean Bells" she tripped over her words.

I raised an eyebrow and studied her thoroughly. You know, just in case. Not because I wanted to stare at her lips again.

She look flustered. I smiled. Is Bella Swan _attracted_ to me? _Finally? _

I broke out into a jig, singing childishly "Bella Swan's attracted to me! Na na na na na!" in my head.

Bella glared at me, knocking me out of my amused imaginings of myself breaking out into a jig because my child hood best friend/ crush was attracted to me. I smiled warmly at her and her face softened.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly like she just inhaled the most perfect smell in the world. Not wanting to be left out, I sniffed the air also and boy was she right. Strawberries and freesias wafted in my direction, coming off of Bella in waves. If I didn't know any better and didn't have any self control I would have bit her. I wonder if she smells as good as she tastes. _Everywhere_.

My heart skipped a beat at the possibility of Bella allowing me to go down on her.

"So you're the new student." she confirmed, breaking the silence.

I nodded in answer to her statement.

_Too silent_.

Only then did I realise that we had an audience. The whole cafeteria was silent, trying to eavesdrop on our conversation no doubt. I glared briefly at them before returning to our little bubble.

She bit her lip and my eyes zeroed in on the movement. Oh god, how badly did I want to be able to bite her lip for her. So I decided to do just that.

I stared pointedly at her lips then to beautiful almost hazel eyes in a silent plea. Understanding my intentions she gave me an almost imperceptible nod.

I began to lean in and closed my eyes. I heard soft gasp from Bella and felt her breath on my lips.

Her hot breath entered my mouth and I swear I tasted strawberries. We were merely millimetres apart and I was about to close the small distance when my idiot sister interrupted. Stupid pixie sister! Dam you! Dam you to a shopless hell!

My eyes opened slowly and I glared at my sister.

"I see you've spotted dear old Edward" she sneered.

I was a little shocked that Bella reacted so strongly about not being told I was back and I inwardly cheered as my sister's face fell. That's right tweedle dee! She may be your best friend now, but I had her first, and I'm still her real best friend!

After a while of the back and forth I began to feel a little bad for my sister, so I put a comforting hand on Bella's shoulder. She looked at me, relief clear on her face but then she frowned.

I just raised my eyebrow in question and she shook her head in response. Huh.

Bella dragged me to her lunch table with some of her friends and shoved food down my throat. It was kinda sexy as she licked pineapple juice off her fingers. After realising what she did, her face turned an apple red colour.

The bell rang and Bella and I headed to class after she offered to walk me to class. The class that we had together. We strolled silently down the hall and the sexual tension was stifling. So, I did something about it.

I turned abruptly startling her a little and pushed her up against the lockers with a bang. She stared at me like I was crazy for a second before I made my intentions clear. Pushing my body against hers and putting my right leg between her legs she finally got the hint.

A look of lust was present in her eyes, and they were darkening before my eyes into a delicious chocolate.

And you guys know what happened next. Xoxox

Well what should have happened, but that fucking bell had to go off. I looked around suspiciously, wondering if the school had cameras.

We finally arrived to our biology class and the teacher gave us grief. Bella chose that as the right time to retaliate against me for not helping her by telling everyone I took a shit. Bring it on tigress.

I retorted by insinuating that we got caught up in the hall ways hooking up. And it was the truth. She turned all shades of red by then.

All through class I could feel her glaring boring holes to the side of my head, but when I felt something change. Only then did I turn to face her. Her eyes were darkened with lust and hooded and she was rubbing her legs together.

Easy baby doll I thought. the way she was looking at me almost diminished my self control as I wanted so badly to throw her on the lab table and fuck her senseless. I was just about to when the teacher called on her. Bastard! I fumed.

Right now I was acting like a sexually repressed 100 year virgin. I shuddered. Now that, was a nightmare.

Huffing, I settled and decided to rub circles on her knees, when she caught my hand to stop me, I easily moved up her thigh and she stiffened. I stopped mid thigh, contemplation if I should go any higher.

I decided against it not wanting her to think all I wanted was sex from her because I wanted much much more.

The bell finally rang and the bastard in question asked if we wanted to switch lab partners. Fuck no I protested. I just got her back and he wanted to take her away? I spoke up informing the teacher that I was against changing my partner.

On our way to gym I could tell Bella was furious but I decided to play innocent. She looked at me like I'd grown another head and stormed off. I guess playing innocent wasn't the smart thing to do.

I hurriedly entered the boys' locker room and changed as quickly as I could. Walking into the gym was so fucking surreal. Did I have a sign on my forehead that said "Stop and watch"?

I guess I fucking did because that's what everyone did. Stared at me like I'm this new species. Looks of fascination and lust were directed at me, along with glares. I scanned the crowd and found Bella almost instantaneously and made a bee line for her.

My jaw set and I strode determinedly to her side. I plopped myself down in the seat next to her and she jumped. Didn't she see me coming?

"What?" I asked innocently and she glared in response.

"You know what!" she accused venomously. I _did_ know what, but she was overreacting.

"No, I don't" I countered confidently. Making sure to put a lot of faux honesty in my statement.

She was about to retort when the gym instructor informed us that he wouldn't be here for this gym session. Good.

"Bella" I called gently, pleadingly.

She turned her back to me, giving me the cold shoulder. ugh! She is so frustrating!

"Fine" I growled and stomped away from her. Yea that's right. I walked away from her. I didn't deserve this shit. So I made a sacrifice, and walked over to the slut trio to get a rise outta Bella. I turned around and glared at her furious expression and turned back my attention to the sluts.

They shook their breasts at me and bat their eyelashes like they had a fucking twitch. Creepy if you ask me, but I endured it. I cringed away when the strawberry blonde, Tanya decided to touch me. I cringed away from the contact immediately. I was just about to make my escape when a furious Bella poked slut queen Jessica in the back.

"Ow!" she squeaked and turned around to face a very angry Bella. I was a little shocked. Bella never stood up for herself, that was my job and she sure as hell never started an altercation before.

"What do you want Swan?" Jessica sneered.

"Move" she growled and narrowed her eyes. Damn, assertive Bella. That's so fucking sexy. I felt my cock twitch.

"No Swan." She retorted "you don't belong over here _Swan_." Like hell she doesn't. Any where I am she belongs, dumb shit.

"Please" Bella looked at her in disbelief "like I would _willingly want _to join your voodoo clan! Just get out of my way" she growled menacingly. Fucking Christ! My heart skipped a beat.

"No" she said finally.

Who told her to say that? My Bella pushed her to the side forcefully and stood directly in front of me. I couldn't let her see how turned on I was by her little display, so I put my cold mask back in place.

"Hey!" slut queen cried.

She turned her icy glare on me and I set my jaw and glared back.

"Get the hell up" she commanded. Before I could stop myself I got up. Holy shit. When did I become like this?

"What do you want Swan?" I sneered, making sure to put a lot of distaste into my tone.

She took a deep breath and closed the small distance between us, pressing her pert breast into mine. I shuddered. I wasn't expecting _that_.

Standing on her toes she used her finger tips to trace patterns on my chest and arms, looking straight into my emerald green eyes and she did so. I could feel my cold mask slipping from my face.

She lightly used her lips to trail a hot branding pattern along my jaw to my ear by my pulse point and kissed it. "Well _fuck me" I breathed silently, just mouthing the words. _Bella wrapped her hands around my neck and pushed her pelvis into mine. I shuddered.

I was having doubts. Was this really Bella? She grasped my hair in her fingers tightly, tugging on it, eliciting a moan on my part. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her small waist.

Dragging her lips back across my jaw line she kissed me softly to the corner of my mouth. Dear god, if she didn't stop this I would cum in my pants and that would be embarrassing.

My heart was full out beating way too fast as her lips neared mine. They puckered in anticipation as she leaned forward and brushed her lips against my. I was right! She did taste like strawberries. She pulled back and I made to follow her lips, wanting to have another taste but she stopped me.

"Edward" she purred.

"Yes Bella?" I asked huskily. I would do anything for this chick. She fucking had me where she wanted me and she fucking knew it.

"Why don't you tell all these nice people who you belong to?" she said in the most sexiest voice I've ever heard, and that only travelled straight to my straining cock.

"I'm hers" I whispered. Too filled with lust to say it any harder.

"Now now Edward" she chastised "you can do better than that."

"I'm hers, I'm hers" I practically screamed. My voice breaking embarrassingly twice but I was too riled up to care.

"Edward, why don't you _show _them who you belong to?" she pressed knowingly. And I obeyed without a moment's hesitation. I ripped the chain from under its barrier and it glinted proudly. The letters IMS shone brightly.

I stared into her almost hazel eyes asking her if I did good. A smile broke across her face and it was like I'd never seen the sun. I fucking swooned.

"Now Edward" she implored "what do those initials stand for? Say it." She commanded "Out loud"

"Isabella Marie Swan" I declared huskily. Shocked gasps echoed through-out the gym and I couldn't help but be turned on by Bella claiming me in front of our whole gym class.

"And who's that Edward?" she asked innocently. Sweetly.

"You." I gasped out.

"That's right Edward" she replied smugly and leaned in.

I was soo turned on and horny that I crashed my lips to hers. I'm sure she was expecting something sweet and gently. Hell no. You riled me up, now I needed a reprieve. She quickly got the message and reciprocated. She opened her mouth to me and I tongue fucked her and she did the same, massaging her tongue with mine erotically.

I fucking groped her not caring that we had an audience. She was claiming me, marking me as hers and I was doing the same. I know it was wrong, but my hand had a mind of its own and she wasn't protesting. She was moaning in my mouth. Before I knew it, I was sitting down and she was straddling my lap. Riding me subtly. Hard.

I growled. Fuck that felt good. I grabbed her hips tighter and forced her down on my straining erection through my pants, using my hands to control her movements into a slow sensual circular motion. If we weren't careful we would give these people a show they'd never forget and I'm sure my cock wouldn't mind a bit.

"Ahem" somebody cleared their throat breaking and I just fucking ignored them. I was having the time of my life. That's until Bella broke off the kiss and we stared face to face with our gym teacher_. Bastard_.

"Swan, Cullen Principles Office. NOW!" he boomed angrily.

_Bella startled and jumped slightly, landing on my hard cock again. Fuck me. I groaned. Was she trying to kill me?_

**Author's Note**

**PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think. Hmm, I wonder what will happen at the Principal's office? ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

_BPOV_

_Tapping me on the shoulder, I growled in irritation and turned my head sharply to the person who dared interrupt me. What I saw shocked me._

"_Swan, Cullen Principles Office. NOW!"_

_Shit! This is not my day. _

I groaned and turned my gaze back to Edward. He released his gripping hold on my hips. I thought he was going to release me, but to my surprise, his hands slipped under my shirt and made small soothing circles on my back.

If this was his way of calming me down, he got it right. Though it did more than calm me down. Emerald green eyes met my brown ones and he whispered quietly so that only I could hear.

"Its gonna be alright baby doll" he whispered soothingly, causing me to shiver involuntary. He leaned forward and pecked me softly on my lips. I blushed.

"Swan! Cullen! I said now!"

Oh yea, now I remember. We're in trouble for our PDA.

I reluctantly got off of his lap and blushed a deeper shade of red as I saw my brother Emmett's jaw hitting the floor. His eyes were so wide and disbelieving I couldn't help but slump my shoulders in an attempt to make myself look smaller.

Shuffling my feet, trying to prolong my trip to hell, I felt a hand swung over my shoulder. I looked up to see my best friend and I smiled. He looked down at me and winked.

I bit my bottom lip and swung my right hand across his waist, nuzzling his chest. So that's how we made our trip to the principal's office. Him sneaking kisses and me making patterns on his chest with my fingers.

We finally broke apart when we entered Mr. Vaughn's **(yea this used to be my high school principal's name. He was really strict. He had quite the arm on him. Left your hand red for days…lol it's the Caribbean, adults don't get locked up for whooping our asses.)**

"Have a seat Cullen, Swan" he ordered. His voice left no room for argument. I stared at his wrinkled face impassively. Yea, only in Forks did you find the staff in need of a nursing home.

His hand trembled slightly as he reached for his detention slips. Now I was nervous. My first detention slip! Check. Why I outta smack Edward in the face.

"Detention! Both of you!" he boomed while practically pounding the detention slips into his wooden desk.

"I am very disappointed in you Ms. Swan. The school week has just started and you're already breaking the rules. And you Cullen, you transferred from a very good boarding school, and now I have an inkling as to why you were shipped off here."

Edward snorted and I looked at him in disbelief. Was he crazy?

"Mr. Cullen" Vaughn barked "do you have a problem?" he glowered.

I looked at Edward, pleading with him not to get us into anymore trouble because my permanent record couldn't take another hit.

He stiffened, and no, I don't mean stiffened down _there_. Anyway, he stiffened.

"No" he responded coldly and looked away.

The principal huffed, thwarted and dismissed us gruffly from his office with a not- so- subtle warning. As soon as we hit the hall ways I began to giggle hysterically earning concerned gazes from everyone I passed in the halls, including Edward.

"What?" I questioned between giggles. "I've never gotten in trouble before"

Edward continued to look at me like I was crazy. "And why would that be funny?" he asked confused, furrowing his brow.

"It's-funny- because- because-"I stopped in my tracks and my laughter ceased.

"Well, I really can't remember anymore" I muttered.

Edward chuckled quietly next to me and wrapped his hand around my waist, and I grinned. His eyes sparkling with amusement making his emerald green eyes shine brighter. I was determined not to think about the gossip that would no doubt be circulating the school full force by tomorrow.

Only parting to change out of our gym clothes and collect our things we were joined at the hip, probably looking really ridiculous as we made our way out the halls. I was on cloud 9. I was grinning so hard I'm sure I looked high.

Edward leaned in using his hand to turn my face to his and kissed me sweetly on the lips. It was chaste, but oh so good. It was heaven.

"Bella!" Alice trilled knocking me out of my Edward induced daze. Edward's muscled hand tightened around my waist and I revelled in the feeling of being wrapped in his arms.

"Hey Alice" I mutter shyly after seeing the penetrating gaze she was giving us.

"I've been hearing these god awful rumors of how my dear old brother had sexual intercourse with you on the gym floor" she whispered the last part incredulously.

"But I know that's not true, so don't you worry! We'll just ignore those rumours" she continued nodding her head solemnly.

I stared at her guiltily. She gasped, horrified.

"Oh no Bella! Please tell me you didn't"

"No!" I squeaked.

"Phew Bella! I actually thought—" I caught her off.

"I didn't have _sex_ with him on the gym floor" I made sure to enunciate the word sex. Her jaw dropped.

"So you did—"

This time, it wasn't me who cut her off but—oh no! Emmett!

I swear I almost died of embarrassment. He looked at me disapprovingly as he answered Alice.

"Yes Alice, she practically raped Edward here. I've never been so mortified in my life watching my baby sis grind on some guys dick in front of the whole gym!" he exclaimed. I lowered my head, now wishing that some hole would open up and swallow _Emmett _whole. Yea that's right, not me, but Emmett. I wouldn't dare try to leave this earth when Edward finally came back into my life.

"Lay off Emmett" came the protective voice of my best friend. I smiled and began to relax into his embrace when Edward thought it was appropriate to grab my ass and plant a searing kiss on my neck in front of my brother and his sister. Not that I was complaining, I actually found it kinda hot.

My eyes rolled back into my head a little and he finally finished his torture on my neck. Biting my lip, I looked up into the angry baby blue eyes of my brother.

"Get your hands off her!" he growled.

"Fucking make me" Edward retorted. Oh shit. This was not good.

"What gives you the right to dictate me and Bella's relationship. I knew her first. She's my fucking best friend you ass." Edward continued. To say I was shocked, was, well, absolutely what I was! Shocked! That was the longest sentence I've ever heard Edward say.

Emmett looked a little taken-a-back for a moment before he composed himself.

"Well she's my fucking baby sister! So that gives _me_ all the right I need" he growled, squaring his shoulder. Jeez! These two looked ready to butt heads! And I was _still _in the middle of them. Now it was Edward's turn to look shocked.

"You have an older brother? Since when?" he asked incredulously.

"Um, well, err… he's adopted" I responded quietly. Don't get me wrong, I loved Emmett to pieces but it hurts to find out that you're not enough.

Edward's eyes bugged out.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Yea" I muttered.

"Oh" was all he said.

"Yea, 'oh'" Emmett mocked.

"Shut up Em. He didn't know" I defended.

"Huh, must have been real awkward for you to see us like that in the gym" Edward mused out loud. I smacked him hard in the chest and he didn't even have the decency to flinch! Stupid ripped chest best friend! I fumed.

That's before I heard the enraged growl of my very angry football star Emmett, who happens to be on the wrestling team. Edward, god bless his heart, moved my body behind his protecting me.

Emmett's massive fist swung around to connect with Edward's face but he ducked and expertly avoided Emmett's blow. Pride swelled in me. That's until—

Shit! I panicked and my heart jumped in my throat.

Smack! Pain shot through half my face and my nose. HOLY FUCKING CHRIST! **(LMAO I couldn't help it! You have to admit! That would be so awesome to see)**

I screamed, my eyes tearing up as the side of my face felt like some guy with a huge fist smashed it in. Oh yea that's right, that fist was Emmett's! My eye felt like it was about to explode!

"Oh fuck!" Edward exclaimed, kneeling down to attend to my broken FACE. Yea you guessed it. His humongous fist knocked me to the ground. I never in my life felt so small; Surprised gasps and a chorus of "OHHHH's" echoed through the parking lot as my skull cracked against the pavement.

"Shit!" Emmett bellowed. "Oh shit! I'm so sorry Bells!" he apologised. "He wasn't supposed to move!" he cried.

I looked at him like he was crazy. I was fucking K O and he was apologising for _Edward_ _moving_? Aw hell no!

"Emmett what the fuck!" I shrieked angrily. "This hurts like hell!"

"Why?" I cried dramatically. Dragging out the word, while tears of pain streamed down my cheeks. I was in so much pain my body couldn't concentrate on the fact that I should be embarrassed, therefore, I didn't blush. But I'm sure my face was red enough in the first place. I began to feel faint and black spots were clouding my vision.

"Bells? Bells! Stay with me! Come on! Don't close your eyes!" Edward commanded fiercely.

"But—I can't. I'm so-"the words died in my throat as the world around me became empty and black.

EPOV

Shit! Was the first thought that entered my mind as Emmet's huge fist collided with Bella's face. I moved her behind my body, hoping she would get the hint and back away from the fight but, she stayed right behind me!

So I didn't know that if I ducked Emmett's fist would have smashed into my best friend's face. So now, I was kneeling beside her crumpled form on the cold concrete pavement trying to stop her nose bleed.

Damn did she bruise fast! The whole left half of her face was turning red and purple. And that does not include the swelling. She was so _breakable_. So delicate, and a truck like Emmett smashed right into her! He must have put all of his weight behind that punch and I couldn't help but feel remorse for not being able to take the hit for her. My jaw was chiselled! And I was used to those kinds of hits.

"Alice! Get the car started! We have to take her to the hospital! I think she may have a concussion" as I said this, I looked pointedly at Emmett and he had the decency to look appropriately ashamed of his actions.

"Um" Alice muttered nervously. "I kind of already called the ambulance"

"What?" I roared. Was she fucking nuts? The ambulance would no doubt take time to arrive and make an unnecessary scene. I growled in frustration. Calm down Edward.

"fine" I grumbled sitting next to an unconscious Bella with her head resting in my lap. I stroked her face tenderly, on the good side of her face of course, and waited patiently for the ambulance. Not caring that we had an audience of gossip hungry students I began to hum to her, very softly only so she can I would be able to hear.

"That's beautiful" Alice breathed. "What is it?" Alice questioned.

Okay, maybe it was loud enough for me, Bella AND Alice to hear.

I shook my head, not wanting to stop to answer her question. She seemed to understand and settled herself on Bella's other side.

Finally, the ambulance raced through the parking lot skidding to a stop in front of us. It would be a lie if I said I was scared shitless of the ambulance actually walking away with 2 more injured patients at the distance it stopped away from us.

I calmed substantially and began to lift Bella and carry her to the audience. Emmett extended his arms to help but I glared at them like sending the message "if he dare touch her again I would rip his arms off." He frowned guiltily and retracted his arms. Good. He got the message.

After the paramedics and I loaded Bella safely on the gurney inside the ambulance a police cruiser pulled up.

_Shit_. I forgot her father was the chief of police, so of course he would be here.

"What the hell happened!" he roared.

"Bella? Bella? Are you okay?" he questioned frantically, receiving no answer from his unconscious daughter. He glared suspiciously at me and his eyes narrowed in on the bruise on my fist from when I punched the wall in the shower this morning.

I followed his gaze.

_Oh shit_.

"You son of a _bitch_!" he screamed angrily.

This will not end well…..

**Author's note**

**You know the drill! I would appreciate your reviews… =)! I hope you guys find my joke as funny as I did! *grins broadly* see how good a person I am? Two chapters in one night! And it's all for you! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

You have my heart Chapter 7

**Author's note:**

**Okay… Hey guys! I'm gonna be cutting back on my swearing. I don't want to offend anybody so… I'll keep it to the bare minimum… =) that okay?**

"_Bella? Bella? Are you okay?" he questioned frantically, receiving no answer from his unconscious daughter. He glared suspiciously at me and his eyes narrowed in on the bruise on my fist from when I punched the wall in the shower this morning._

_I followed his gaze._

_Oh shit._

"_You son of a bitch!" he screamed angrily._

_This will not end well….._

"You son of a _bitch_!" Charlie roared, his eyes burning with unveiled rage. I would have cowered in fear under his intimidating gaze five years ago. But now? Not so much…

Though I was not afraid, I was not stupid in the least, my body still tensed and prepared for battle. My body shifted minutely, I'm not even sure anyone else noticed my change in stance.

I shifted my body's posture so that I could be able to deflect Chief Swan's pending attack without any damage to myself or to him.

There was no way I was about to hit a man of the law, especially the Chief of Police. If the situation was different, I would attack without any hesitation or respect for the law that prohibits assaulting a police officer.

But he had one thing against me that was preventing me from doing just that. One thing that stopped me from action on my natural instincts to attack before being attacked and that was… that's Bella. I have no doubts Bella would be disappointed in me if I hit her father.

My heart skipped a beat at the mention of her name. My face softened and I felt my mouth slip into a smile.

I caught myself; this is not the time or the place for me to be smiling. It's inappropriate I chided myself. It would not send Charlie the right message.

Sure enough, true to form Charlie's body hurled across the parking lot towards me like a runaway train. My assumptions were spot on. It didn't send Charlie the right message. I guess being his daughter's best friend when we were younger was long forgotten by the enraged man before me and I doubt he even remembered me at all.

I felt vaguely disheartened by this fact and I was confused. Why would I care if he didn't remember me or not? I shook off the odd feeling.

"You Bastard!" he cried in outrage.

I knew I must have looked like a complete asshole smiling, while his daughter was being wheeled away into an ambulance, unconscious at that, especially when he was under the ruse that _I_ was the one who abused his only daughter and put her in the ambulance in the first place.

I deflected his attack without difficulty and threw Emmett a glare. He looked away. Damn coward I thought venomously. He would rather watch his dad try to pummel me rather than speak up.

This little game of attack and deflect was wearing on my nerves and it continued until I got annoyed and I was about to speak up when I heard a strained tinkling voice from behind me.

"Charlie! Edward didn't do anything!" the tinkling addressed Chief Swan.

He looked confused for a moment before his eyes hardened. I looked to see who had spoken and saw it was my sister. Alice.

Why would she do that? Was she… _helping me_? No, no it couldn't be.

She saw my bewildered expression and continued furthering my beliefs that it was her intention of helping me.

"You see, Edward here, I don't know if you remember him, but he's my brother" she babbled. I gave her an annoyed glance and she continued, taking the hint. What the fuck was wrong with these people and their chattering? If I wanted my fucking life story broadcasted I would have fucking handed out flyers.

"Anyway, Edward and Emmett here got in a fight and Bella was too close and Emmett, kind of, um… punched her in the face" she finished, giving Emmett an apologetic look for squealing on him.

"He- did- what-?" Charlie sputtered angrily at a loss for words, directing his anger and disbelief towards a very guilty looking Emmett.

"You punched your sister?" he roared at his son.

The look on Emmett's face was priceless and I couldn't help the quiet chuckle that escaped my lips.

His eyes were wide and his bottom lip jutted out as he attempted a sheepish expression. His huge frame was now curled in upon itself in a gesture of vulnerability.

Vulnerability my ass! He looked like the hulk who thought it was fashionable to sport very tiny cupid wings. I chuckled again at the ludicrous visual.

Emmett must have heard my quiet snickering because he shot me a glare and turned back to his father with very ridiculous looking doe eyes plastered on his face.

"Dad!" he pleaded "It was a mistake! You don't know what he did to my baby sis!" he defended indignantly.

I looked at him in shocked disbelief. He was gonna rat out me, and not just me but his sister. The amused expression on my face disappeared almost immediately. I can't _believe_ he would do something so low to his sister in order to get me in trouble! Some brother he is!

Alice must have been on the same wavelength as me because she picked up on the same thing I did and she hurried to rebut Emmett's statement.

"Dad—I mean 'Chief Swan'" Alice corrected innocently "Emmett over reacted and taunted Edward into the fight while Bella was still standing nearby. Edward moved Bella out from in between them and placed himself in front of Bella. The only problem is, Bella didn't move away far enough from the fight when Emmett decided to land the first blow on a very distracted Edward" she interjected sadly.

Damn. That little pixie was dangerous. She not only played up the "I consider you my second dad" card but she also stretched the truth a little. Making me look like a complete saint, when in fact I unknowingly taunted Emmett into a fight, I was not distracted in the least when Emmett's fist tried to land on my face. She made it sound like Emmett was uncoordinated. I almost laughed aloud at that.

He was uncoordinated alright, but he landed on another target: His own sister.

I glowered at him remembering all too well the sound off Bella's skull cracking against the pavement.

Charlie's angry glare softened as he took in Alice's angel act. Jeez, she was really getting into it. She was toeing the ground with the point of her shoe and had a distressed look on her face.

I almost believed her myself.

"Alice sweetie, it's okay." He cooed, patting her back awkwardly, in what I assume was supposed to be soothing.

"I was so scared" Alice sniffled playing it up.

"Shh it's okay dear" he shot an irritated glance at Emmett's hulking form and I took that as my cue.

I nodded towards the chief.

"Alice, I'm going to the hospital now." I informed her quietly. Not wanting to be overheard by the large mass of students.

She sniffled dramatically one more time and said her good byes' to Charlie then trailed behind me.

"Give me the keys" I demanded.

She stared at me incredulously.

"It's my car, my keys… just get in" she retorted.

"Fine. Drive. Fast" I huffed.

Relaxing in the seat she noticed me appraising her.

"What?" she asked shortly.

"You did good" I congratulated and turned away.

"Thanks" she chirped proudly.

We arrived at the hospital a few minutes later to see a very embarrassed looking Bella with a swollen face and padded nose.

BPOV

Movement at the corner of my _good_ eye caught my attention and I hastily looked up. I groaned audibly.

"Bells? You okay?" Alice questioned worriedly. Throwing me anxious glances while patting my foot.

"Yes… I'm fine. What are you guys doing here?" I groaned.

Alice giggled. "You already know _why_ silly! Why would we _not_ be here? You're my best friend! I had to make sure you were alive!" she sang happily.

Her confession warmed my heart, but did she have to sound so happy about it? I was not in the mood for happy bunny mode Alice.

I gave her a weak smile and a pitiful "thanks"

A hand on my knee startled me. I jumped slightly jostling the bed and making my damaged face hit the lumpy pillow beneath my head. I whimpered.

After Bella's and Alice's exchange, I chose that moment to make my presence known as Bella looked slightly blind due to one of her eyes swollen shut. I placed my hand on Bella's knee gently and she startled. Whimpering when she smacked her face ungracefully against the hospital's lumpy excuse for a pillow;

I muttered a quiet sorry and kissed her cheek tenderly. She breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Hey"

"Hey ya self"

"Edward?" she started uncertainly "how bad do I look?"She asked quietly. I almost didn't hear her.

"Bells, it's not that bad." I assured her. "You don't even look like some asshole punched you in the face!" I lied through my teeth, trying to reassure her so that she wouldn't be embarrassed or horrified to learn she looked like she was in a car crash.

A relieved smile graced her lips and it was obvious she believed me. I smiled in triumph. And I wasn't lying. She didn't look like she got punched in the face at all. In all honesty, it looked like Emmett wanted to bitch slap me. So his huge, long, chunky fingers were imprinted on the side of Bella's face and along her nose. She looked like she'd been mauled by some kind of wolf. But I wasn't gonna tell _her_ that. She still looked beautiful to me, and my eyes zoned in on her perfect strawberry plumped lips and I licked my lips in response, remembering our little make out session in the gym.

Damn, something was wrong with me. My best friend was here in the hospital in pain after suffering a punch to the face and I was here getting a hard on. I shifted uncomfortably.

Alice cleared her throat and made to correct me but I gave her a warning glance and whatever she was about to say, she thought better of it.

Everything was going fine until-

"Holy- my god Bella! Did I hit you that hard?" Emmett bellowed.

I winced at his outburst, so much for my plan to _soothe_ Bella. Her face instantly turned beet red and she turned away from us.

I growled.

"Way to go Emmett! You frickin' punch her in the face _and then you insult her?" _I whispered incredulously.

He had the decency to look appropriately abashed. Where did they get this guy?

"Holy crap!" Chief Swan exclaimed, right on time, I thought bitterly, as he caught sight of his daughter's deformed face. "Emmett! What the hell did you do to your sister? She looks like-" Chief Swan's mortified gaze said it all.

I cut him off by clearing my throat unnecessarily loudly. Feigning sickness. Frankly, it's not my style to cut into peoples' conversations; their attention would always focus on me after I did.

So, in answer I just shook my head at him and pointedly looked at Bella.

His eyes widened even more as I reminded him that Bella was still in the room. His shoulders slumped and he cleared his throat nervously.

"Uh, it's—it's not that bad Bells! I can barely see any damage" he stuttered out no doubt trying to cover his tracks. Unsuccessfully I should add.

I shook my head. He was such a bad liar. The way he was looking everywhere but Bella and shifting his weight from foot to foot gave him away easily, I almost scoffed out loud at his poor skills.

"It's okay dad. I know it looks bad. It doesn't even hurt anymore! See?" she took her finger and touched her face then winced. Okay, she was a terrible liar. Guess I know where she got that from I thought looking at Charlie.

"Ah… err well; the doctor said I can take you home now. So…come on" he said gruffly, gesturing with his hands for Bella to get up. What an ass, her eye was swollen shut, and I'm positive she had her other eye closed in defiance to acknowledge our presence.

I felt a pang in my chest at the thought of Bella leaving, but I hastily cleared the pained expression on my face and leaned forward directly next to Bella's ear.

"Feel better B. Now listen to your dad and get home" I whispered and kissed her cheek discreetly earning a shiver from Bella. She nodded in answer and I grinned before returning to my standing position.

Without another word I strolled out of the hospital and headed for my dad's office. Walking straight passed the reception area ignoring the hollers and protests from the on duty staff telling me that I was not allowed in there.

Fuck them.

Upon reaching his office, I knocked on his door three times.

"Come in" he called.

I walked into his office making sure to emanate confidence and not the nervousness that wanted to break through my façade.

"Son? Is something wrong?" he asked, genuinely surprised to see me here.

I chuckled. He _would_ think something was wrong seeing as I don't take it upon myself to find _him_ and talk.

He eyed me warily, so I decided to put his fears to rest.

"No dad. Nothing is wrong. I have a favor to ask" I stated.

He looked at me like I just made his day, probably thinking the same thing as me. he's excited to get in my good graces and he's probably very pleased that there is something he could give to me.

"yes yes. What it is son?" he agreed, a little too quickly, showing his anxiousness to please.

I studied him. Maybe he would agree. Taking a deep breath I made my request.

"Dad? Can you buy me a car?"I questioned, making sure to say the word "dad" as reverently as possible dipping my hands even lower into my jean pockets. I don't normally call him dad. He does _not_ deserve to be called my dad after abandoning me in that shithole.

But hey, if Alice can pull it off so can I, I reasoned.

An ear splitting grin lit up his face like it was Christmas morning at my request and he answered excitedly.

"Sure thing son! First thing this weekend" he chirped happily.

I smiled faintly and nodded.

"Thanks" I muttered through gritted teeth and exited the room. Guess I just made _his_ day.

The fake smile dropped from my face the instant his office door slammed shut and the scowl returned as I walked past the angry nurses and security. I gave them a cocky grin before my scowl returned.

Maybe I should give Alice a chance I thought. That pixie is full of surprises.

"Alice, you just became my new ally" I muttered darkly.

She huffed when she spotted me exiting the car.

"Where the hell were you Edward? I was waiting for you for like—ever!" she complained.

I smiled at her.

"No where Alice, let's go home and- hang out" I replied innocently.

She stared at me like I'd just grown an extra head before her stare became suspicious.

"Okay" she agreed uncertainly before taking off towards our house.

She noticed me appraising her silently.

"What?" she huffed.

"You did good today Alice" I congratulated her. Not put out by her tone.

"Thanks!" she chirped back proudly, before returning her attention back to the road.

Yes Alice, I smiled, you proved to me today that you truly are my sister.

Manipulative pixie.

**Author's note:**

**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! =) don't forget to review! Sometimes a little appreciation goes a long way and inspires me to continue writing and posting these chapters even faster…Thanks to all who reviewed! =)**


	8. Chapter 8

You have my heart chapter 8

**BPOV**

I reluctantly stood up from the four inch hospital mattress to join my father and my brother and as much as it killed me to do so, I asked my father to hold my hand to guide me through the hospital halls.

So here I was, gripping my father's hand gingerly as he led me through the halls all the way to the police cruiser. Due to me being partially blind at the moment, my dad had to help me get into the car. His way of getting me "safely" inside the police cruiser was by handling me like a criminal.

That is, using his hand to shove my head down to prevent it from hitting the roof of the car and practically throwing me inside the cop car. I could have sworn it looked like my own dad was arresting me.

It was a short drive from the hospital to our home and slightly stitled. Who am I kidding… it was more that stilted, it was beyond awkward. Emmett's normally boisterous nature was now totally opposite. I'm sure if I was able to see properly, I would have seen Emmett fidgeting in the front seat while periodically checking my profile in the rear view mirror.

I groaned… this was going to be a very long car ride.

Fortunately for me, I didn't have to talk much, except for Emmett asking me if I was doing okay every two minutes. It got really annoying as he reminded me of the very unfunny comedy "are we there yet". Resigning myself to ignore him and pretend I fell asleep, I kind of actually did.

I was startled awake by two sets of warm arms struggling fruitlessly to get me out of the car unscathed. Seeing that neither Emmett nor Charlie could decide who should carry me, I made it known I was awake and reassured them I could make it to the front door and that I wasn't handicapped.

Emmett must have seen me fumbling blindly to the porch steps and decided to take things into his own hands… literally.

At that moment, I felt the ground beneath me vanish and my heart fly into my throat as I was hoisted on to Emmett's broad back.

I let out a surprised shriek.

"I got you baby sis! This is my fault and it's only fair that I have to carry the weight of it" he chuckled.

"Emmett! Put me down!" I squeaked, trying to keep the nauseous feeling at bay at being over 6 ft in the air on my brother's shoulders.

"Come on Bells. Please? I feel bad about what I did already and I'm trying to make amends" he pleaded and I could hear a point in his voice.

"Fine" I huffed and held on tightly grasping his shoulders as tightly as possible. I'm sure if he was human my nails would have no doubt pierced his flesh by now.

I giggled, oh that's right. He is human! Silly of me to mistake this overgrown boy packed with muscles and extraordinary height _not_ be human? I rolled my eyes.

Emmett must have been encouraged by my quiet giggling and pepped up.

"That's the spirit Bells!" he cheered and I could sense that he felt he was forgiven.

Not by a long short big brother.

He thought what he was doing lifted my spirits, so before I even registered what was going on I felt the wind on my face pick up in force as Emmett lurched forward at great speeds making car noises.

"Emmett! Emmett! What the hell? Slow down!" I screeched holding on to his short black curly hair like reigns.

"Emmett! Put your sister down!" Charlie demanded gruffly.

"Yes Em! Put me down!" I agreed vehemently but Emmett didn't seem to care. I heard the thudding of his ridiculously large feet against the wooden steps as we darted towards the entrance.

"Bella? Bella! Wake up!" I heard the distorted voice yell.

"Emmett! What the hell did you do to her? I told you to let her down!" the distorted voice, Charlie reprimanded.

"Jeez dad! I said I was 'sorry' I forgot it was my shoulders and not my back I had her on" Emmett trilled slightly panicky.

Ugh! I groaned.

"Whathappenedguys?" I slurred.

Peeking open my good eye, I surveyed my surroundings. I spotted my old rocking chair in the corner of the room. Huh, I was in my room from what I could tell.

I tried to sit up, but a wave of vertigo hit and my head smashed back on my pillow.

"Woah" I breathed, "What happened?" I groaned. Charlie cleared his throat and answered me gruffly.

"Your brother here sent you head first on the door frame and you fell unconscious"

My eye ball searched for Emmett frantically and when it landed on his guilty hulking frame, I glared.

"What the hell Em! You knocked me out _twice_?" I shrieked disbelieving. If I was being honest, I would say he was doing this to me on purpose!

There was this little voice in my head that kept saying the he _was_ doing these things purposely. I fought the tears that threatened to brim over. Wasn't it enough that my mom treasures him over me? Her blood daughter? Her DNA?

She argued over me so much with my dad, he got fed up and went baby shopping, though Emmett is hardly a baby. Why am I not enough?

"Bells? You okay?" Emmett asked quietly, eyeing me, probably seeing the tears in my eye.

"How do you _think_ I feel?" I answered, a tad bit sharply.

He looked like I'd struck him, and I immediately felt bad.

"I'm sorry Em, getting hurt by my big brother twice in one day is starting to wear on my nerves. I didn't mean to snap at you" I apologized.

"Charlie! Charlie!" Renee trilled from downstairs.

I could hear her frantic footsteps ascending the stairs.

"Charlie! Where are you? What happened?" she cried finally entering my room.

"It's fine—"

"I got a call from the school saying my kid had to go to the hospital!" she cut Charlie off.

"Mom, everything is-"I tried to reassure her, feeling my heart warm at the same time. She does care!

"Oh Emmy sweetie! Are you okay? I was so worried!" she sobbed.

I watched as she trotted over to my hulking brother and started checking him for damages. My heart sunk and one lone tear was able to escape. Emmett must have seen because he started to reassure Renee that he wasn't the one hurt and that I was.

Charlie cleared his throat awkwardly before placing his hand on my shoulder muttering a, "I hope you feel better" I nodded in answer and he turned and left my room briskly.

"Oh" Renee's squeaked and turned to me begrudgingly.

"Get well soon honey!" she said brightly and then tacking on "would you be able to make dinner?"

My shoulders slumped, "no mom, I can barely see"

"Oh" she said again, "well, okay… I'll do dinner tonight. Good night Bella" she replied, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Good night mom"

I waited until I heard her dainty footsteps recede from my room and closed my eyes. My frame was shaking with silent sobs. Sobs I was trying desperately to quiet.

"Bella, she didn't mean it" Emmett croaked.

I startled, "What are you still doing in here Emmett? I don't want you in here" I cried dejectedly.

"Bells-please, I'm sorry" he apologized brokenly but I couldn't bring myself to accept it. I was beaten and broken by my mother's precious son, and all she could do is check if Emmett's fist had any damage from breaking in my face.

Anger replaced the despair and I just snapped.

"Emmett! Get. _The. Fuck. Out_!" I gritted out through my clenched jaw "I just don't care anymore…you already have my family, don't take away my solace too" I begged.

It was quiet for a few more moments, and then I heard his heavy footsteps leave my room. Before he shut my door quietly, I thought I heard a sob come from him. I sighed guiltily. No wonder my mom hates me. Emmett's my big brother and all he's ever tried to do is protect me and give me the family I've always wanted. And what did I do? Kicked him out on his ass.

Well, there was nothing else I could do now. He'll forgive me, he always has… with that thought I drifted off to sleep.

**EPOV**

We finally arrived home and I headed straight to my room only to be blocked by a clingy Esme. I looked at her expectantly.

"Edward, how was your first day at school?" she asked quietly. What the fuck does she care?

For a moment my mind drifted back to my old school…

_It was my first day of school and I was a bit excited. My smile faltered as I thought back to my best friend Bella. She should be here with me, and for the very first time, I wished Bella had testicles just so that she would be able to come with me to this all boys school._

_I blanched, no, I didn't want her to have testicles… that's so creepy. Abort thought! Abort! _

_Classes were going fine and I really thought I was fitting in. That was until some boys, I now know as the Volturi Gang forcefully bashed my head against the lockers. When I woke up I felt searing pain on my left temple, I tried to feel the bruise with my fingers but couldn't. tha's when I realized my hands were restrained behind my back and I was tied to a wooden chair._

_I panicked and began to scream for help._

_Smack!_

_Pain burned my jaw. I was not alone._

"_Why are you doing this? Who are you?" I sobbed._

_Laughter erupted and someone roughly pulled off the blind fold from my eyes. The abrupt light overloaded my senses and I had to shut them quickly. Blinking back the burn from my eyes I opened them hesitantly and stared into the faces of three boys._

"_Who are you?" I croaked. They smiled._

"_I'm Marcus, he's Aro and this is Caius" the one named Marcus answered briskly._

"_Why are you doing this? Please let me go! I won't tell anybody!"_

"_Damn right you won't" Caius sneered. His pale white skin, bright blue eyes and bleached blond hair made him look like an albino. I'm sure he was, and it only made him look scarier. His features were hard and full of unveiled hatred. For me…_

"_Felix" Marcus commanded, almost lazily and I felt another blow to the side of my face. I tasted blood in my mouth._

"_Why?" I cried again._

"_Because, we _want_ you. It may not seem like it now, but we are doing you a favor. Your parents sent you to this shit hole and you seem like a good guy. What we're doing will help you." Aro declared solemnly._

_And with a flick of his wrist, the two hulking frames, Dimitri and Felix, began to shower me with their fists…._

Breaking out of my stupor my eyes fixated on Esme. I could feel them hardening with the hatred I felt.

"It was fine. Now get the fuck out of my way before I move you" I growled.

She winced, and tears filled her eyes, she placed a trembling hand on my cheek and I flinched away from the contact like I'd been burnt.

"Like you don't know!" I tried to make my voice sound cold and detached but even I could hear my voice break.

I am such a pussy. You know better than this Edward! Shut down! Shut down! And I did.

I sidestepped her in the hall and continued to my room.

The rest of the week flew by with no Bella. Lucky girl! I guess getting knocked out got you a free pass to skip school. And I… I missed her.

I stopped sitting in the cafeteria because every time I did some bimbo always tried to sit her ass in my lap and my dick wasn't taking too kindly to it and I was not having my dick scared of pussy. These girls were just too easy and not a big enough challenge. So now, here I was, outside the school building having a cigarette.

I inhaled the smoke deeply, silently thanking Felix for showing me how to wrap weed and making it look like a cigarette. I felt my eyes roll back a little, the cinnamon wrapper I'd chosen was the best, giving my weed an extra kick to it.

I puffed out the smoke in small circles into the air and looked on fascinated. My mind drifted back to me and Bella in the gymnasium and I couldn't stop my cock from hardening at the memory. The way she grinded on my lap as my hands squeezed her ass. I never thought Bella to be an exhibitionist. But who the fuck cares. If she had rode me any harder I would have ripped her pants off right then and there, not caring who saw. We'd be doing these hormonal teens a favour.

A thought occurred to me… was Bella a virgin? No, I'm guessing she's not. Jealousy and envy burnt hot like acid in my veins for the one who was able to take my baby doll's virginity. I should have been the one to take her. But I would make up for it, and fuck her senseless and maybe she would teach me a thing or two. I knew she would be a good fuck just by the way she twisted her hips on my hardened erection in the gym.

I shouldn't be jealous, I should be thankful someone got there before me. I'm hardly innocent, and it would be wrong for me to be so angry with her for not waiting when I fucked around.

Taking my last puff, I threw the blunt on the ground before it could burn my fingers, outing the lit end with my black converse. The school bell rang and I headed straight to the male bathroom.

Fuck. I looked like shit.

I stared at my appearance in the mirror. Blood shot eyes, flushed skin from the weed and I needed to shave. Fuck it. I didn't care. It wasn't like Bella was here to see me.

Where the hell did that thought come from? Well, I guess I do wanna look good for Bella. I fucking wanted her, and if I had to take care of my appearance more than usual then fuck me I would do it.

I splashed my face with cold water and ripped the paper towel off from the side and dried my hands and face.

Another memory hit and I was ricocheted to the past again.

"_What the hell did we tell you Edward? Get the stuff and get out!" Aro bellowed angrily._

_Rain pelted down on me soaking me through me clothes._

"_I'm sorry Aro, I got nervous"_

"_I don't care if you got nervous. Show no fucking fear!" He growled, "Felix! Dimitri!"he called._

_My heart began to race in my chest and my hands began to shake. No, no, not again. I wanted to cry, but knew that would only make it worse for me._

"_Beat the fear outta him" Aro ordered menacingly. A small whimper escaped before fists and steel toe boots connected with my body._

_I blacked out for a while but came to when Felix slapped me across my face hard. Throwing a paper towel on me he muttered a bored "Clean yourself up" and walked away._

Shit shit _shit! _I was having a panic attack in the boys bathroom. How pathetic.

My hands shook and my heart was beating too fast. Gulping down deep breaths of air I tried to make my body relax, but it wasn't listening.

I bolted from the bathroom and rushed through the school's glass doors. Pushing them open violently almost breaking the glass in my haste.

I picked up my pace and now was flat out running away from the school building with one thought on my mind.

_Bella_.

**Author's note:**

**Guys, I'm really fucking sorry about how late this chapter is. I normally update every other day. I swear it's not my fault. So, here's my excuse: as some of you may or may not know, I'm from the Caribbean. And no, I will not tell you where in the Caribbean! But anyway, where I live the government have these piece of shit generators to provide electricity for us. No, I do not live in an undeveloped country, I just live in a country with a set of cheap as governors.**

**Anyway, they've been cutting off the electricity with excuses like "we're trying to fix the problem".. Get some new fucking generators! Well, as I was saying, my electricity has been on and off all the time thus making it hard for me to get these chapters done… but thank you for your patience and I really hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Don't forget to review! Please! =) and hopefully I can get back to my very frequent updates no promises though, I'm not the government.**


	9. Chapter 9

I bolted from the bathroom and rushed through the school's glass doors. Pushing them open violently almost breaking the glass in my haste.

I picked up my pace and now was flat out running away from the school building with one thought on my mind.

_Bella_.

EPOV

I ran, I ran until my muscles began to burn and my side cramped. I ran until beads of sweat coated my skin lightly and my face flushed. I ran until my lungs felt like they were gonna shrivel up and refuse to inhale anymore oxygen.

I ran until I was exhausted and my body was on its way to collapse. I knew I should stop, that's what my body wanted, that's what my heart begged me to do before it stopped beating but I couldn't bring myself to care.

Only one thought was on my brain, taking control of my limbs and my lungs. The thought was so wholly encompassing nothing else mattered.

Bella.

I kept running, still not caring. I ran until my body produced battery acid and forced it through my veins and to my muscles. I ran until I got my second wind, and sucked in the air greedily. I was a man on a mission, and my only reprieve would be my baby doll.

Even after all these years, I could still remember where her house was… hoping she didn't move. My parents moved some fucking secluded mansion farther into the woods. But that thought didn't stop me. If I had to search this whole damn town to find her I would do it gladly.

I took the final left to her house, and I could feel my heart soar as I spotted her beat up red monster of a truck parked to the side of her house. Yes! I cheered.

I sprinted up the steps and banged on her door.

"Coming!" a soprano voice trilled from inside. Their voice muffled by the oak wood door.

"Come on come on" I chanted as my knee bounced furiously up and down. My body knew Bella was only a few feet away and it was getting impatient. I banged on her door insistently, no rhythm or the popular "1 2 3" knocks.

"I said I'm coming!" the soprano voice now annoyed.

The door swung open and I came face to face with the voice that was keeping me away from my best friend. Renee.

"And who are you?" she questioned, not trying in the least to mask her annoyance from me.

I leveled her with a stare and answered briskly.  
"Edward Cullen. I'm here to see Bella."

"Edward! That's you? You've grown so much!" she sang brightly.

"Yes, I have. I need to see Bella" I replied sharply, not in the mood for pleasantries.

Her bright smile dropped from her face as quickly as it was plastered on, after she picked up on my hostility; her eyes narrowed dangerously at me. Try again lady, squinting your eyes at me wont terrify me.

"Well, Bella doesn't want to see anyone right now. So be on your way, I'll tell her you stopped by."

Something told me that Bella wouldn't be receiving that message so I followed my gut.

"I'm her best friend and she would want to see me" I gritted out menacingly.

She stepped back, clearly surprised by my change in demeanor, but held her ground.

"I said to get out. Now" she replied angrily.

Fuck. No. I balled my hands into fists and glared at her. She was in my way… keeping me away from my best friend and I came to far, ran too hard to be turned away now. She had the balls to try and shut the door in my face.

I glared even harder and set my lips in a grim line. Nothing will keep me away. I pushed past roughly. Not really intending to hurt her but I was too far gone. Just like Aro told me, "_if you want something, just fucking take it"_

That was drilled into me for five full fucking years. I didn't go to a boarding school, I went to a fucking prison.

I faintly heard Renee calling after me, threatening to call the police. I almost laughed. Now that would be a funny sight. Her husband, Carlisle's best friend slapping handcuffs on me. The more I thought about it, the more I thought the more the idea became…appealing. I'd be killing two birds with one stone.

Disappointing my parents in one swoop and destroying a friendship with the other. But would they try to keep Bella away from me? Frowning, I realized that they _would_ try to keep her away from me and that would limit my time from Bella.

Not good.

I continued up the stairs, my shoes stomping noisily on the stairs. I could have been much quieter but thought that the sound of my heavy footsteps would upset Renee further. I used it as a reminder to her, sending her a silent message.

"Ha, you couldn't keep me out after all"

Childish I know, but who gives a shit.

I slowed my footsteps when I came face to face with Bella's door. Taking a deep breath I put a shaking hand on the door knob and quietly opened the door. Jeez, when did I get so nervous coming to see my best friend?

Locking the door behind me I sauntered into her room, probably looking like a cocky bastard strolling into her room with my hands deep into my pants pocket, without asking permission to enter like I owned the god damned place.

Huh, well I guess my little display went on noticed. I stared at Bella, lying in her bed soundly asleep and I stood frozen in the spot next to her bed. My mouth dropped open slightly as I took in the sight before me.

Bella, wearing a large white t-shirt and her underwear. I knew I should look away, but I was transfixed. Her sheets were tangled with her feet, trapping her and her shirt had ridden up exposing her creamy white skin of her legs to me.

I licked my lips involuntary as my eyes zeroed in on her black cotton panties that was now giving her a small wedgie… making it appear as if she were wearing boy shorts. Her rear was turned towards me, and she was slightly curled into a ball with her left leg extended and her right knee was bent into her as it was tucked in over her left leg.

Her left hand lay under her chin as her right was traipsed over her chest and rested limply to the side of her face as her hair spilled forward lightly over her face and tangled with her fingers.

Her lips were puckered and slightly open as she breathed in and out. The rise and fall of her chest immediately caught my attention. My eyes trailed to her chest, as they moved up and down with each breath she took. I don't know how I got there but I was now kneeling to the side of her bed watching her face intently.

My left hand lifted of its own accord and began to trace her eyes, nose, and the outline of her full lips lightly… I leaned in… and before I could remind myself that it wasn't right for me to be touching her so intimately while she was asleep, my lips touched to hers gently.

I tasted her sweet strawberry flavor on my tongue and I leaned back, sucking on my bottom lip gently, trying to savor the sweetness of her mouth on mine. I was surprised she hadn't woken. Lucky me.

I raised my hand and gently stroked my fingers along her cheek, making sure not to apply to much pressure to her now slightly swollen face. I winced as I remembered what transpired that day in the parking lot.

My eyes went back to their ogling, and I whispered a quiet "beautiful."

A small smile graced her lips, and suddenly her eyes snapped open.

Shit.

I watched as her eyes widened and she let out a surprised "Oh"

"Uh, hey. I'm sorry… I didn't want to wake you" I explained nervously looking at her from under my eyelashes.

She gasped, and I frowned. Was there something on my face? She was staring intently at me like I was god's gift.

"Bella?"

"Huh? Oh what? Oh yea… whatever… how long have you been here?"

"Um" should I fudge the time frame a bit? Nah

"About ten minutes now. You okay?"I questioned.

"Um yea, face still hurts… but it'll heal" she mumbled.

"Okay, well I'm surprised you're even awake I barely made any noise and you seemed dead to the world"

She blushed and lowered her eyes, seemingly embarrassed.

"Oh, I heard you whisper 'beautiful'" she admitted shyly.

She bit her bottom lip shyly and looked up at me beneath her eyelashes as if asking me for confirmation.

I'm not gonna lie, it took all my will power to stifle the moan building up in my chest. I'm sure she didn't mean to look so seductive. Jeez, I'm here getting a hard on imagining her looking up at me like that on her knees! What kind of friend am I?

I nodded my head mutely. If she could hear me whisper something as soft as 'beautiful' and not feel me practically molesting her something is seriously wrong with herself preservation skills. I could have been a rapist for crying out loud.

"So what brings you here?"

"Just checking up on my favorite girl"

That delectable red color flushed her cheeks and she smiled. Beautiful.

She glanced at the clock swiftly, if I hadn't been watching her so intently I wouldn't have noticed.

"At 1:34 in the afternoon? School isn't even out yet"

"I just really needed to see you"

"What is it? Is everything okay?" she asked worriedly causing a crease to form between her eyebrows. She slowly got up and was now looking down at me.

I smiled to myself I guess I got my wish… only I was the one kneeling in front of Bella. Her crotch was now flagrantly displayed to me as each leg was parted, one leg to the left, the other to the right dangling off the edge of the bed.

Hmm, she hadn't noticed yet. I gripped her knees and jerked her body forward a little keeping my eyes on the tiny treasure staring at me.

I looked up at her and smirked.

That's when she looked down, probably realizing she was only in her underwear and her vagina was practically in a staring contest with me.

"Oh god" she groaned, and cue mortification.

Her face turned a deep red, and her neck, and her arms… and her legs?

"Whoa Bella, you're blushing everywhere, even your thighs are red right now." I commented amused.

"Edward, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize—"she apologized.

"It's okay, I don't mind I-"I cut her off.

Her creamy thighs clamped around my head probably her attempt to hide herself; Not very smart, dear god was she trying to kill me? My dick was so hard right now I feared for my balls.

Well, I'm not one to waste a perfectly good opportunity… and this is a perfectly good opportunity. I've never went down on a girl, but this was Bella and if she wanted it hell yea I was gonna give it to her. So I acted rationally, rational as in a teenage boy riddled with hormones and thinking through a lust filled fog that is currently clouding my brain, thoroughly detaching my brain from the rest of my body and relocating all decision making to my dick.

So, I kissed her. I kissed her flower lightly and then inhaled deeply.

"Fuuuuuhhhhk" was my breathy response. For fucks sake! Did she have to smell like strawberries and vanilla _everywhere?_

I felt her legs tremble around me and as quickly as her legs wrapped around my head they were gone. She was gone.

Cold air hit my face and I was surrounded by darkness. Don't panic, she's right there, breathe just breathe.

"Edward? Edward. Open your eyes" Bella commanded.

Oh, well don't I feel stupid.

Reluctantly, I opened my eyes. Bella was standing on the other side of the bed stretching the life out of her white t-shirt. Pulling it all the way down to her knees. If I wasn't so confused about the concerned look on her face I'm positive I would be laughing right now.

Ha, I am laughing right now, internally that is, she looks like a deer caught in head lights.

"Are you okay Edward? You were shaking before" she asked worriedly.

Should I tell her about my past? She's my best friend she'll be okay with it.

Yes, she will be okay with it.

"Bella? Something happened at the school I was in."

Bella leaped over the mattress and dropped down on her knees unceremoniously next to me. I sat down on the floor with my legs extended in front of me while she kneeled beside me.

Only Bella can leap through air tripping while landing without a scratch…sometimes.

Her small hands found my face and began to stroke my cheek gently while she coaxed my eyes to meet hers.

Taking a deep breath I finally gathered the courage to look her in the eyes. Our eyes connected and that weird trance like thing happened again. I couldn't move, I was drowning.

One thought was going through my mind.

_Beautiful_.

Flashback

"_**Bells! Bells!" I called.**_

"_**I'm coming Eddie!" She giggled.**_

"_**Well hurry up!" I called back.**_

_**Her flushed cheeks and sparkling brown eyes looked beautiful, she had her hair down with flowers in her hair. She wore a white plain top and beige Khaki pants. Bella's short little legs scampered towards me to meet me under the large oak tree.**_

"_**Okay Bells, um I think we stand in front of each other like this, and hold hands"**_

_**I grasped her tiny little hands, not that much smaller than mine and I took a deep breath.**_

"_**Bells, will you be my wife?" I asked nervously.**_

"_**I do Eddie. Always" she replied shyly and I placed the red ring pop on her finger.**_

"_**Okay, Eddie will you be my husband?" she asked timidly.**_

"_**I do Bells. Forever" I replied as she placed the green ring pop on my finger.**_

_**She smiled brightly. I leaned in, and kissed her cheek quickly.**_

_**I leaned back, she giggled and blushed and pecked me on my cheek.**_

"_**Forever" we whispered together. Always…**_

_**End Flashback.**_

"What happened?" she whispered.

_Forever. _I reminded myself_._

"I was in a gang" I admitted.

She looked stunned for a moment before she asked the most important question.

"Why?" she whispered.

"I—don't…know what to say" I mumbled looking away from her big brown eyes ashamed.

"Start from the beginning" she encouraged caressing my cheek.

"Okay. When-"

"Charlie! Get him! He barged into our house" Renee shrieked from down the stairs.

My eyes widened and so did Bella's.

"You didn't—" She began.

"No—" I answered her unspoken question.

We both looked towards the door and like clockwork we heard Charlie's heavy knocks on the door.

"Bella! Open the door. NOW!" he commanded.

"Charlie, I was so scared. I even thought that he was going to hit me" Renee cried.

Bella looked back at me, her eyes as wide as saucers.

"I barely touched her! I swear!" I exclaimed quietly.

She nodded her head in acceptance.

She led me to the open window and I looked down. Raising my eyebrow at her as if to say "Are you fucking serious?"

She smirked and pointed to the tree.

I sighed and nodded.

"Fine" I muttered.

I was half way through the window when Bella's door came crashing down.

"Stop right there!"

Oh fuck me. What did I do to deserve this?

**Author's note.**

**Hey, I'm sorry guys. I'm sick…=( came out the hospital yesterday. Had IV, the usual. Almost kicked that fucking nurse in the face! She's supposed to be putting an IV in my hand, but the fucking dumb ass bitch is fucking stabbing my vein to pieces. I'm like, "Miss you can't put an IV down there, my veins to small" but nooo.. she knows all right? Guess what? She couldn't fucking get the IV where I told her she WOULDN"T. So, I had to find that out the hard way for her dumb ass-ness. My vein was swollen and looked all weird. Fucking bitch! **

**Sigh sorry for my little rant I'm still upset about it. I should have fucking kicked her. Okay okay… I'm done.**

**Anyway, please review! I'm still sick but I didn't like leaving you guys hanging so here's this chapter. =) hope you like it! Sms… Please review... I thrive on reviews! Hope I get better soon to continue updates! **

**I love you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Previously:_

_She led me to the open window and I looked down. Raising my eyebrow at her as if to say "Are you fucking serious?"_

_She smirked and pointed to the tree._

_I sighed and nodded._

"_Fine" I muttered._

_I was half way through the window when Bella's door came crashing down._

"_Stop right there!"_

_Oh fuck me. What did I do to deserve this?_

BPOV

This can_not_ be happening. I was having such a good day! My mom left me alone… after she asked me to cook and do the laundry, I read and I fell asleep. The best part was waking up to a pair of sparkling green eyes.

Though I did wake up and assaulted my best friend with my crotch. My heart rate picked up at the very thought. I can't believe he did that! The way his long fingers curled around my knees, jerking me forward, pulling my legs over his shoulders while he knelt before me. Kissing me so softly in the most intimate of places.

Damn. I was both relieved and disappointed that I freaked out over this little display. He's my best friend and we should set some boundaries… shouldn't we?

When I went all matrix and ended up on the other side of the room I felt guilty. There he was, doing something he thought I wanted just for me to ruin the moment and abandon him. I frowned.

The good thing that came from this little incident, I was able to get to know a piece of the new Edward. He was no longer prince charming. Okay okay, he still is. Just remove the white horse and shiny sword and replace it with a motorbike and brass knuckles.

Mmm. Oh shoot. There has got to be something wrong with me. Why am I getting so turned on about Edward riding a motorbike and brass knuckles? Or how it would be really wonderful for Edward to bend me over said bike and-

"Edward! What the hell are you doing here?" Charlie demanded, breaking me out of my biker fantasies.

I turned my attention back to the scene playing out before me.

"I'm just checking up on Bella" he answered politely. His demeanor was so contradictory to his rugged appearance. Hot.

"Well uh—uhm well." Charlie stumbled over his words, probably thrown off by Edward's golden retriever behaviour.

"Charlie!" Renee cried "Aren't you going to arrest him? He's trespassing!"

Charlie cleared his throat awkwardly, "Honey, it's not trespassing if Bella allows him to enter. He's _her_ visitor"

Edward smirked. Oooh he's good.

"But Charlie! He assaulted me!"

Charlie's eyes widened and he turned to glare at Edward. I unconsciously took a step and placed myself between Edward and Charlie.

"Dad, I'm sure mom is exaggerating. Edward would never do anything to hurt me or anyone in this family. He was worried about me and maybe in his haste to get to me he may have brushed past Renee—mom but he did not deliberately hurt her."

Renee's eyes narrowed at me in anger.

"Now you shut up young lady! Be a good girl and keep that mouth of yours shut before I shut it for you!" Renee threatened angrily.

Her threat was greeted with silence. My dad's posture was rigid and his face held disbelief and…anger? Like he couldn't believe Renee would threaten me in the presence of someone other than family.

I was afraid to look at Edward but I could feel the tension rolling off him in waves. My face flushed and I was trying to fight off the tears that were threatening to fall from my eyes.

Can she really be this cruel? Just give her more time Bella. She just needs a little more time.

I took a shuddering deep breath and was about to say something but the lump in my throat was preventing me from doing any talking.

Edward's warm hand traveled up my spine and he began to trail soothing circles on my lower spine. I sighed in relief, loosening my stiff shoulders to show him that I was thankful and that his technique was working.

I was calming down.

"Renee, that was uncalled for. You didn't have to threaten your daughter!" Charlie growled.

"Oh buzz off like you give a damn about the little twerp" Renee quipped.

I winced at her mean comment and couldn't help the accusing stare I shot at Charlie. I thought I at least had one parent that loved me, that stuck up for me, that protected me. Now I see the truth he thought as badly of me as Renee.

I couldn't stop the lone tear from escaping my eye. I was fighting a losing battle, and my façade was bound to crack. I wiped at the tear furiously hoping I was quick enough.

I was wrong.

"Bella—I" Charlie choked out.

Raising my hand in a gesture that said "Enough" I gave him my only response.

"You don't owe me anything and I don't want to hear it." I said, my voice dead.

I turned my body to Edward.

"Edward, I think you should leave." I told him, trying to sound firm but being me, my voice cracked twice, revealing to him the turmoil I was in.

"Bella" he whispered.

"You heard her. Get out of my house" Renee interrupted.

Edward shot an irritated glance in her direction. He raised his hand and gently cupped my cheeks. One hand fell away from my cheek and I missed the contact instantly.

He leaned in, bypassing my lips and went directly to my ear.

"I'll come back tonight baby. I'm always with you" he whispered in my ear.

The term of endearment sent a blush to my cheeks and he locked eyes with me.

He leaned back and moved his free hand and grasped mine in his. My heart skipped a beat at the contact. It was wonderful.

He grasped my hand and intertwined our fingers and pressed our interlocked fingers to the pendant hanging on my chest.

"Forever. Remember?" he whispered, almost pleading with me to not doubt him.

I nodded my head.

His green eyes flickered from my brown ones, breaking the connection, breaking my focus…bringing me back down to earth.

Turning my head I was met with the furious eyes of my mother and the very uncomfortable ones of my father.

I'm guessing my mother was angry because there was someone out there that cared for me enough to go against her to get to me. I internally danced at the revelation of Edward wanting to see me as badly as I wanted to see him that he would go up against Renee.

My eyes trailed towards my dad. He didn't even want to meet my eyes and I was both grateful and hurt that he wouldn't.

That quickly changed though when Edward kissed me on the cheek making Charlie's eyes snap towards my face.

I couldn't help but blush and it didn't help matters that Edward deliberately made a loud smooching sound.

Charlie's eyes glared at Edward's form angrily. I mean, whose father wouldn't be angry at the guy who had the balls to show such affection in front of him. I'm just glad he didn't break down the door when Edward was getting a little… intimate with another part of me.

I flushed crimson. Darn it, can't I go without thinking of Edward's lips on my sex every few minutes? _Especially_ in the presence of my parents?

I froze. Was Edward serious? I stared at Edward disbelief clear on my face. Did he really kiss me in front of the two people who want to arrest him?

He raised his eyebrow exuding innocence. The bastard, he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Later B."

He released my cheek and my hand and exited my room nonchalantly like the Chief of Police didn't just break down his daughter's door to arrest her best friend who incidentally was being accused of trespassing. Oh how I envied him. He looked so calm and cool not giving away anything. The only time I did see what was plaguing him was when he finally opened up to me. Though his revelation was really short, it saddened me to know that there _was_ something that was hurting him. Something that was able to hurt him.

"Bella go to your room" Charlie ordered awkwardly.

"Uhm, sure dad" I answered looking at him strangely. I was in my room already.

"Charlie! She's in her room already! Why the hell did I let you put that ring on my finger!" Renee screeched turning sharply and walking out the door.

Charlie opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but after opening and closing his mouth several times he gave up and exited my room silently closing the door behind him.

I sat on my bed with a huff before lying down parallel on my mattress.

"Oh god" I groaned out loud "Did that really just happen with me in my underwear?" Why god? Why does this always seem to happen to me?

Ugh, my mortification was short lived as my mind drifted back to Edward.

In that one moment, where he lay himself bare for me. His walls crumbled letting me see the Edward I knew, the one that was never afraid to tell me everything. In that space of time I could see the vulnerability in his eyes. His green eyes were no longer guarded and fierce but a lighter green…his eyes were unsure.

I wanted to more than reassure him and I wracked my brain to do so. He searched my face and our eyes locked and held. It was then I knew what he needed, he wanted to make sure that no matter what he told me I would always be there for him and he found it.

Though I have to admit I was actually shocked by what he told me. He was in a gang? Why? Was he forced? Why did he need to be in a gang? Was that why he moved here? To get away?

These questions and more plagued my mind. I'm sure I would have gotten the answer to these and more if my mother Renee wasn't such an asshole. Making Charlie barge into my room.

Sigh, I guess I'll get my answers tonight. He did say he was coming over. How? I have no idea. But when he comes we would have a lot to talk about. My heart raced at the idea of Edward in the same room with me again. I felt my face flush and my pulse move between my legs.

No Bella stop that. He's your best friend and it's time you guys set some boundaries on your relationship. Our physical relationship.

If he wanted something more with me then we'd have to be in a boyfriend girlfriend relationship. No more of this friend's with benefits shit. It was time to put my foot down. Even though I knew that I would take it hard when I wouldn't be able to have his lips on mine, or his body pressed close to every line of mine.

Would I be able to stand by and watch all the sluts of Forks high make a grab for my man- I mean best friend?

No, I wouldn't. I may be shy and keep to myself mainly. 'Oh Bella wouldn't hurt a fly.' Well not when it came to Edward. Any how the bimbo trio tries to get their grimy claws in him I won't hesitate to punch those bitches in the face.

Oh wow. I was never this openly violent. Take a deep breath Bella.

My nose flared as I inhaled sharply allowing the irrational anger to seep out of me.

Okay concentrate, it's going to be hard work not letting Edward have his way with me if he wants me and God knows I would happily bend over that fantasy motor bike and let him….

I really hope he feels the same about me. I wanted more than friendship from Edward and if this was denied to me I don't know how I'd make it.

Yes you do Bella. You know you'd rather be friends with benefits with Edward if he doesn't want to be more than friends with you. I frowned, well there goes my morals.

"Thank you very much Edward" I grumbled petulantly.

**Authors note:**

**Well I hope you like this chapter! It's really short, but it's Bella's point of view. Don't forget to review. Oh.. and I did this chapter especially for that anonymous reviewer who said I swore too much… lol I really don't think I swear that much! *Pouts* do I? well… I don't think there's a "fuck" anywhere in this chapter.. well except for author note… I think. But anyway.. thanks for reading and a very big thank you for those that review! =)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

EPOV

After Bella's dad came crashing into her room like the amazing hulk on crack with his nagging wife of a side kick medusa I had to do some damage control.

I keep quiet but I do know when to open my mouth. Yea I played the innocent card. Who wouldn't?

How did Renee get like this? There she was insulting her only child, well, her only biological child in front of me like I would be okay with that.

Fuck no.

Bella just stood there and took it and it was then I realized that this was a normal occurrence. Did Charlie really allow this kind of thing to go on? Why yes he did, for he only chided Renee for being a bitch to her daughter in the presence of company.

My blood boiled as soon as that threat escaped her lips and the sneer she plastered on her face afterwards. If it wasn't for me not wanting to hit a woman, Renee would have been knocked the fuck out. **(If you have a problem with me swearing then that's your problem. This is the Edward I've created and he swears. And quite frankly I find him hot doing it!)**

What Renee was doing was uncalled for and I could tell Bella was affected by it when she winced at her mother's words and flinched at her cold tone. This only angered me more so I did what I had to do. Not in my character but this was Bella we were talking about and for the very first time I initiated contact that was sex related…much.

The anger faded from my eyes as my stare turned speculative. After I comforted Bella, Renee looked even more furious.

Hmm. I leaned in to Bella's lips but at the last moment by passed those luscious plump lips to her ear and whispered the words I know we both needed to hear.

My eyes flickered to her mother and went straight to her fisted hands. I smirked.

So mama bear doesn't like me being affectionate towards her daughter huh? Ha, being the cocky bastard I am I planted a big loud kiss on Bella's cheek inconspicuously licked it just to see if it tasted the way her lips did.

Right on cue Bella blushed. Damn, must be hard for her having to wear her reactions on her face like that even if she didn't want to.

I released her delicate hand and sauntered out of her room like I had no part in their confusion what's so ever. A free bird dodged the claws of the chief of police and wife.

I could have laughed if Bella wasn't the one stuck there by her-self. Maybe I should have stayed?

Nah, I probably would have made things worst.

I closed the door behind me with a soft click and descended the porch steps.

Shit. I forgot I ran here. I ran my hands through my hair and began the trek to the bus stop. Hey, I'm fit but I'm not a fucking marathon runner. I was physically and emotionally drained.

I flicked the collar of my jacket up and shoved my hands deep into my pockets. The wind blew furiously at my face and I couldn't stop the shiver that wracked my spine. For all that is holy, why the hell does Forks have to be so cold? I'm a dying man here.

I took a deep breath and imagined what it would have been like if Papa bear didn't break down Bella's door. I'm guessing we would have had a heart to heart and she would have wanted me to reveal more secrets. My face paled. Shit. She'd want to know everything.

I—I can't let her know everything. She would hate me and I need her.

Multiple scenarios of Bella rejecting me, throwing me out of her room or worse ignoring my presence flew through my mind.

Hell no. Thank god her father came when he did.

So? You know if she asked you would tell her anyway. I was having a weak moment, I would have spilled my guts to a fucking deer if I'd seen one.

"Now I'm talking to myself? Way to go Edward" I grumbled pushing my hands deeper into my pockets.

A black Mercedes pulled up next to me and I hopped in. Thank you god.

"Edward" Carlisle greeted quietly.

I nodded in acknowledgment.

"What are you doing out here?" he inquired.

"Bella" I answered.

"Hmm," Was his only reply. I turned to him and saw that there was a contemplative look on his face.

That was the end of that conversation and I turned my attention back to the blurry forest in front of me"

We passed the road to our home and we were head straight for Port Angeles.

"Where are we going?" I asked confused as to why we were passing our house.

"To pick up your car"

"Oh" was my surprised reply. I forgot about that.

Well I guess this was the best ending to a shitty day. It took us about an hour to get there but we finally arrived to the car dealer ship.

"Okay son. Pick whatever you want"

Oh, so he wanted to play the giving dad I see. I don't mind, I was getting a car.

I walked around the lot only to be harassed by one of the workers in his fake Italian accent. I stared at him with that "get lost" look and he stuttered and mumbled some frickin' apology then left.

Thank you god. He was getting on my last nerve.

That's when I saw the fucking car of my dreams. An all black Porsche with tinted windows and those cool ass doors where they go up instead of out to open.

Time for me to work that "son" charm.

"Hey _dad_, I think I found what I'm looking for."

I couldn't hold in the laugh when I saw Carlisle's eyes bug out of his head.

My laugh got his attention and his eyes softened. Whoa their Carlisle… he was acting like he never heard me laugh before. I guess he didn't.

"Okay son" he acquiesced.

The fucker was actually buying me the car. Maybe I should laugh more often throw in a smile and I'm a shoe in for my own apartment.

"Thanks dad"

I may be a vindictive mother fucker but I have manners you know? Don't disrespect the hand that buys you a car.

My eyes widened as I saw Carlisle's intent. Was he fucking serious? He closed the distance between us and patted me on the back. The pat on the back, the one which is a father son bonding gesture.

I flinched at the contact but I took it. Could you fault me? I didn't have the keys in my hand yet and it would be bad for my little show to fall apart now. So I stepped away after the awkward man pat under the guise of looking out the glass window.

Carlisle smiled slightly not quite reaching his eyes and went off to the manager to get the paper work drawn up. It took less than an hour and I had the keys in my hand.

I nodded to Carlisle and hopped in my ride.

Fan-fucking-tastic. I drove of the lot under the speed limit but as soon as I hit the corner my foot pressed down on the accelerator. My heart flew. This was amazing.

All I need now is to get my motor-cycle shipped to me.

How did I get money to buy a motorcycle? I have my ways…

I went to a boarding school and ended up in a fucking gang. I did things Esme would faint over. I'm not broke. I had money. How?

Selling drugs and doing tasks for my bosses that how. But whatever now I have a car to add to my collection.

I entered Forks in half the time it took us to leave it and headed home.

It wouldn't take much to get Bella in this thing. Hmm… maybe I could pick her up for school on Monday?

I couldn't help the images that entered my mind right there. Bella blowing me while we're on our way to school…. Bella in that white t shirt and cotton panty… Bella in the gym… me pressing Bella against the lockers-

Oh shit!

I pressed down on the brakes hard and narrowly missed an old lady crossing the street.

"Watch where you're driving you fucking jerk" the 60 something year old bat cursed.

I scowled at the old lady but it didn't last long. I was thoroughly amused by this lady. Maybe there was hope for Forks after all.

I looked down and frowned. Ugh, I almost died and I still had a hard on thinking about Bella.

One thing's for sure, that girl will be the death of me.

I parked in Carlisle's spot and smirked. Let's see what he'd do. Heading straight for my room not pausing to acknowledge Esme and the tray of cookies she held out.

I stopped in my tracks and did a 180 grabbing a handful of chocolate chip cookies from the tray not making eye contact with the person holding them.

Hate is a strange thing. I may despise Carlisle and Esme but what did the cookies ever do to me?

I muttered a gruff "thanks" and headed to my room.

The chocolate chip cookies were gone before I shut my bedroom door. I stripped down and entered the shower staring down at my raging hard on.

"Time to get to work." I mumbled sullenly.

I grabbed my shaft and began to stroke myself tenderly at first. It was tender…well why wouldn't it be? I've been walking around with a hard on almost all day.

I shot my load after wacking off to the image of Bella on her bed this afternoon. I breathed a sigh of relief but that sigh was short lived as I pictured taking Bella on the hood of my car. Again.

I groaned.

Bella Swan, you will be the death of me. And with that, I got back to work.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I stepped out of the shower dripping wet. Grabbing the grey towel from the towel wrack I wrapped it around my hips and headed straight for the sink.

Dam it. Using my forearm I wiped the steam from off of the mirror and stared at my reflection. My hair was disheveled as always but some strands of my hair tumbled down over my eye.

Hmm… I ran a hand through my damp hair, it's time for a haircut. Dragging my hand from tangling with my hair along my jaw I felt the scruff of my beard.

Ugh, taking up my electric shaver from my cabinet I decided it was time for a shave. Not my look anymore but it had to be done. Clicking on the button I began to remove the hair off of my face.

Fifteen minutes later I was done and cleaned up after myself. I turned my attention back to my face. I looked… different but yet still the same. My skin felt soft underneath my fingertips.

Flashback

"_**Edward" Caius called.**_

_**I stepped forward acknowledging him with a nod.**_

"_**You. Show this motherfucker why he shouldn't cross us." He ordered menacingly.**_

_**I nodded. No hesitation this time. Show no emotion. I approached the form kneeling on the cold concrete floor. I scoffed. **_

_**Weak.**_

_**Who in their right mind would go against Caius? Fucking greedy bastard that's who. I cracked my neck, rolled my shoulders and interlocked my fingers and stretched not wanting to pull something while I pummeled the bastard.**_

"_**Stand the fuck up" I gritted out.**_

_**He ignored me. Fine. I was gonna go easy on him but he's just being rude now. Take it like a man. **_

_**Glaring down at his bowed head I used my foot and kicked him in the face hard breaking his nose in the process. Blood was already trickling down his face. Grabbing the front collar of his pink button up shirt tightly in my left hand I proceeded to punch him in the face.**_

_**His whimpers and cries of pain only aided in fueling my blood lust. I was out for blood. I threw him down on the ground and kicked him in the ribs with the tip of my leather boot. Not stopping even when I heard the cracks coming from his chest.**_

_**He was fucking crying and it was irritating the hell outta me. Who the fuck did he think was gonna save him? Right now I was god and I was able to control what was going on around me. This was my reality and anything outside of it: Aro, Marcus, Caius and who ever else in this room didn't matter.**_

_**I got on top of him pinning his feet down with my knees. It probably wasn't fair that his hands were bound behind his back but that wasn't my fucking fault. He did this to himself and he needed to learn a lesson just like I had to learn mine.**_

_**I growled and grunted while showering his face with my fists. I couldn't stop. I was angry at my situation. I fucking grew up in Forks and I was a good kid until those fuckers sent me here. They made me like this and this is who I became and I was gonna embrace it. I wasn't going to be the punk who first showed up and thought anything with a pussy was disgusting… excluding Bella. **_

_**Heck… I had a crush on that girl from since I could remember.**_

"_**Edward! That's enough!" the distorted voice ordered.**_

_**But I continued on my crazed beating until I felt strong arms wrap around the tops of my arms and torso dragging me from the body that lay limp on the cold floor.**_

_**I shrugged roughly out of their grasp and fixed my clothes. Only then did I realize my fists were a bloody mess. They were bruised and bloodied and not just with that pussy's blood. My blood was on my hands as well.**_

_**I was pissed. **_

_**I glared at the broken body in front of me and was gonna kick him in the face for making me damage my hands but the look in his eye made me stop in my tracks.**_

_**His brown eyes locked with mine and Bella's face flashed in my head. He wanted to cry but it would be too painful for him to sob for I had broken his ribs. He whimpered and tried to curl up in a ball. An act of self preservation but yet again he couldn't. I'd broken more than two of his ribs.**_

_**The look in his eyes scared the hell outta me. He looked so vulnerable but at the same time his stare was accusing. Pleading, and Bella's face kept flashing in my mind.**_

_**Is this the person I'd become. Shit shit shit. No. I have to stop this… I -I need to get out.**_

"_**What the fuck Edward!" Aro roared, his normally sociopathic demeanor vanishing all together. No longer was there the musical lilt to his voice but a menacing edge that hadn't been there before.**_

"_**I ordered you to stop and when I say stop you fucking stop!" he continued frustrated.**_

"_**You almost killed the bastard!" he narrowed his eyes at me.**_

_**You almost killed him.**_

_**I straightened my shoulders and cleared my throat.**_

"_**My apologies Aro, I got… carried away" I muttered.**_

"_**Hm. Practice control next time! You don't want murder on your hands…yet" he finished calmly.**_

'_**Yet.' The word echoed in my head.**_

"_**What the fuck Edward! You okay? You're looking a little pale. Try to turn down the terminator streak a little. Even I was feeling sorry for the douche." Dimitri joked punching me in the shoulder playfully.**_

_**I scowled but nodded my head. It was there I decided to get out before I ended up losing myself in this shit.**_

_**End flashback**_

I shook my head furiously to get rid of the memory and realized my fingers were gripping tightly on both edges of the sink. I breathed in and out deeply trying my best to get rid of the image of that broken body from my mind's eye.

It's not like I've never been ordered to do something like that before, but his eyes reminded me too much of Bella's.

I gritted my teeth and pushed myself off the basin and headed out to my room. I was just about to drop my towel when a form, female in physique was lying on my bed cross-legged like she owned the place.

"Shit" I gasped grasping the towel around my waist so it wouldn't fall.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" I demanded.

"I'm here for the brother sister bonding time you promised" Alice chirped brightly like she wasn't intruding.

Me and my fucking big mouth. I huffed annoyed at myself for telling the little pixie that.

"Do you not see me naked or is that what you came in here for you little perverted kid."

"Ew. Don't make me gag" she replied dramatically.

Well fine, this was my room. I dropped my towel reveling in the shriek emitted by Alice and sauntered over to my drawer and put on my black boxers and plaid pajama pants. Contemplating on whether I should put on a shirt I decided I would.

"Gross Edward. I didn't need to see that" she complained.

I shrugged. If she didn't want to see she shouldn't have been in here in the first place. Dragging my feet I flopped down in my black leather couch folding my hands behind my head and crossing my feet.

"So… what's up?" Alice started awkwardly.

I chose not to acknowledge her presence. Rude I know, but can you blame me? I had a long fucking day and my arms were killing me from jerking off in the shower three times. Relaxing my body getting ready to take a nap but there was something preventing me from a good nap.

Oh that's right. Alice's one man conversation. Fuck it. I tried to tune her out but it just wasn't working. When she started yapping about shopping was the last straw.

I got up hastily and glared at her tiny profile.

"Get. Out" I gritted out through clenched teeth. "Now."

She looked a little miffed for a moment before she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Fine" she huffed, bounced off my bed and slammed my door on her way out. This time I made sure to lock the dam door.

I could have been a lot nicer but I was tired and she was that annoying stranger who didn't get that I didn't give a fuck about their problems.

Taking my ipod out my leather jacket I turned it on to a random rock song. Making sure to turn it up loud enough to drown out anyone who might come banging on my door.

I groaned and rolled over checking the time as I did so. Hmm, it was 8 o'clock. I slept for four hours. Stretching and yawning I got out of bed and shuffled my way out my room towards the kitchen.

Having to pass the living room to get to there, my path was intercepted by none other than mother hen Esme.

"Oh! Great! You're awake." She trilled happily.

I stared at her like she grew another head. Damn those stairs! I should have been quieter but I had to be a lazy ass. Now look where it got me? Right in the clutches of Esme.

What the hell got up into her. She was probably trying a new tactic. I preferred her sullen mood to this happy scary one. None of these emotions played on my face however. I knew how to not show any emotion at all but I'm sure I slipped a little for no one could miss the wierded out look I had on my face.

Composing myself I raised an eyebrow at her as if to say "So?"

"You're dinners in the microwave" she continued that bright look still in her eye.

Did I have something on my face? I narrowed my eyes at her in irritation. My stomach growled and I sidestepped her. I had enough of her annoying games. I was hungry and my food was in the microwave waiting for me.

I walked straight to the microwave not missing the dejected sigh and the smile dropping from her face. I looked back briefly and realized her shoulders slumped. What the fuck does she expect me to do? Comfort her? Where the hell was she when I needed comforting?

Oh yea that's right.

"_**Just give it some time Edward. Your father and I spent a lot of money on that school and we won't let you throw it away like this. Stop exaggerating."**_

Exaggeration indeed.

I punched in two minutes and pressed start on the microwave. Not one to waste time I headed for the fridge and my reflection almost gave _me_ a heart attack. My eyes were a bolder green and having removed the hair off my face I almost looked the way I used to.

Good.

I felt a pang in my chest for Esme. Wait what? I sighed, I did feel bad for her. This is the son she wanted, the son that isn't there anymore.

That small pang of sadness for Esme quickly turned into annoyance. I stared at the hardened look in my eyes and nodded to myself in approval. Just because I came back to Forks doesn't mean I have to be weak again. Emotions were for people who had something to lose.

Roughly opening the shiny fridge door making the glass condiments inside tinkle I grabbed a can of diet coke. The beeping of the microwave alerted me that my food was ready. I snatched the plate up without thinking and was scalded.

"Shit" I growled lowly not wanting to make my injury public to the prying eyes of Esme who would jump at any excuse to touch me.

Though some fucked up part of me reveled in the pain, I was too hungry to care and it didn't feel like I had any long term injuries. I sat at the island in the centre of the kitchen and shuffled down the steak, mashed potatoes with gravy with a side of corn and the cub quickly.

I almost moaned around my fork. This was really good. I frowned when my teeth clanged on my fork uncomfortably. Okay, well this finished a little too quickly. Where did the rest go?

I hated when that happens you know? When you're really enjoying a good snack but you're mind is somewhere else and when you look down you want to know where that tasty snack is because you can't remember eating it already?

Yea, that happens to me.

I hopped off the bar stool and looked for left over's. A smile of victory flashed across my face as I located the extra steak and potatoes in the containers in the fridge.

When you snooze you lose. I devoured the rest of the food in a matter of minutes.

"Ahem"

Feeling slightly embarrassed I didn't turn to face Carlisle.

"I was going to eat that later" he continued a playful lilt to his tone.

I turned and couldn't stop the smirk that turned my lips. Turning back around I packed my used dishes in the dish washer and was about to head back upstairs when Carlisle stopped me.

"You like the car?" he inquired.

I almost glared. Ofcourse I liked the car I was the one who fucking picked it out. Though I wanted to make a sarcastic comment I bit my tongue and nodded.

"Good" he chirped. I knew he was trying to make conversation, probably trying to lure me into a sense of safety before he pounced with his real question. But seriously, he bought me a car, that didn't fucking mean we were best friend. Aro gave me my first knife and I don't fucking call him daddy.

"Son" I flinched, "this is about your mother" flinch "she's very unhappy that her son" flinch "doesn't acknowledge her" no flinch.

Why is she complaining? If she wants me to talk to her I would talk to her, but she wouldn't like what came out of my mouth.

I shrugged in response. That was her problem.

"Son" flinch. I could tell I was hurting him cause he could see me flinching at the words.

"Son" flinch-"Edward, did we do something wrong?" he whispered sadly.

Anger coursed through my veins and at that I did glare.

He winced but didn't stop staring into my eyes.

"Edward please, tell me! What did we do that has made you-hate us?" he choked out, his crystal blue eyes wild.

Esme, probably hearing the tension in Carlisle's voice came in and grasped his hand in comfort looking at me pleadingly.

What was this? A fucking intervention? Not. Fucking. Happening.

"Everything." I growled irate. Pushing past them making sure not to touch them. I didn't want to feel them on my skin.

I hurried up to my room but wasn't fast enough. Esme's broken sob traveled to my ears and I huffed angrily. Why the fucking tears? She wanted me to speak and I did.

Just before I slammed my door I met up with Alice in the hallway and for some reason I froze.

She looked at me. The look in her eyes was so sad…so accusing.

"Why are you doing this?" she demanded quietly. A sharp edge in her voice.

Why the fuck am I doing this? I wasn't going to answer her verbally. I clenched my jaw to stop the onslaught of expletives that wanted to escape and entered my room, closing the door quietly behind me.

Why am I doing this?

"Because I can."

**Author's note**

**Okay thanks for all the reviews and story alerts as well as the favourite story alerts! Thanks a bunch guys! I hope you like this chapter as well as the others! I gave you a look into Edward's messed up past. =D Don't forget to review please! Or please take the time out to write me a review. I would really appreciate it! =)**

_**I mean I deserve It don't I? Three chapters in one weekend? How awesome am I? **_


	13. Chapter 13

BPOV

I.Was. _Pissed_.

I huffed and slammed my locker hard causing heads to turn in my direction. I glared at each and every one of them challenging them to say something about my behaviour.

I grinded my teeth together, clenching my jaw in an attempt to stop from screaming at the top of my lungs. The loud click of my knee high boots clanged against the linoleum as my five inch heels hit the tiles and I continued stomping my way to my first class.

"What got stuck up her ass?" someone joked quietly.

The bimbo trio chuckled in response and I narrowed my eyes at the frizz ball in the middle. Stopping in my tracks I turned sharply suddenly very grateful that I put a black bandanna in my hair to keep my hair off of my face.

Before I'd even decided fully about what I was about to do I pushed Jessica up against the lockers with a little too much force. Her eyes widened in fear and her mouth dropped open in a crooked "o". I spared a glance to my left and to my right and realised that the blonde twins had their mouths ajar. Huh, I guess I know why their mouths can open that wide I thought darkly.

Jessica's jaw opened and closed a few times as she struggled to collect herself.

"What the hell Swan!" she screeched.

Irritated by her shrill voice I pushed her harder into the steel lockers gripping the tops of her arms tightly.

"Ow! Bella what the hell is wrong with you?" she complained.

I breathed in and out. This wasn't like me, I don't go around assaulting bimbos on my free time. Plus, she didn't do anything to deserve my cruelty so I backed off.

"You are going to regret that Swan" frizz ball Jessica threatened giving me the stink eye. If my emotions weren't so mixed up I'm sure I would have laughed. The blonde sluts chose that moment to interfere.

"Yea Swan, you are so going to regret that" Tanya second.

"Yea!" Lauren chimed in.

Okay seriously, I had to laugh. So I did.

"Fucking _do_ something" I growled balling my fists at my sides. Ouch, mental wrist slap at my curse. What the hell is wrong with me? I don't curse! Much! And I refuse to start now.

I stomped away angrily before I did something I knew I would regret and continued on my war path to class leaving a stunned Jessica and company gaping after me.

Ugh…. Trig, how I hate this class. I sat in my seat next to Alice.

"Bella are you okay? You look a little flushed." Alice commented, eyeing me cautiously.

"Oh really?" I feigned surprise, "I feel fine actually" I replied.

"Really, that's why you look angry at the world right now" she quipped sarcastically seeing through my white lie.

I sighed, unclenching my fists and turned my body so that I was face to face with Alice.

"What's the matter?" she questioned searching my face with her bright blue eyes.

"Nothing" I mumbled sullenly, "um…pms?"

She nodded her head in acceptance, but I could tell she didn't believe me and I wasn't going to explain myself to her, I'm just glad she dropped it there.

The teachers for my morning classes droned on and on. I wasn't able to concentrate at all and I'm sure it showed on my face and I'm willing to bet that's why they all called on me to answer questions I'd tuned out embarrassing me in front of the whole class when all I could do is stammer and blush.

Bastards.

My mind kept running off to Edward, making my heart rate pick up and my nostrils flare out in anger. I couldn't help balling my fists up either. He promised he would stop by again at my house and he never showed. Edward didn't even have the decency to call and tell me that he wasn't coming. I stayed up every night this weekend in hopes that he would come and he didn't.

He lied to me. There was only one other time he lied to me, well, he didn't really, he just never told me he was moving away. Okay so I guess he never lied to me and that's why I was so angry. He didn't have to lie to me to make me feel like someone actually cared about me. I get it. He was trying to help me when my mother threatened me that day.

Now I see, I'm not important enough for him to stop by and finish our conversation. That was a jerk move. I don't need his friendship. I lived without it for years I thought gripping my 2b pencil in both hands before the snap was heard.

"Jeez Bella. Who stabbed you with a pencil or what? It's like bridezilla" Mike exclaimed.

Breathe Bella. Take a deep breath. He's not the one you're extremely pissed at. He's just an unsuspecting golden retriever who walked in to a pound thinking it was the groomers.

No need to skin him alive.

I plastered on a fake smile on my face probably looking psycho and widened my eyes at Mike. Releasing the broken pencil from my death grip.

"What gives you that idea Mike?" I chirped brightly.

Yea, I probably looked like something out of one of those psycho movies right now.

Mike's eyes widened into saucers and he stuttered his way through a response awkwardly.

"Oh um…nothing! Really! Never mind, I was just kidding around." He replied, slightly shaken, grabbing up his book bag hastily before dashing out the door at the lunch bell.

Hmm, I guess this is a day of firsts. Instead of Newton freaking me out, I was the one doing the creepy stalker vibe. I gathered up my stuff slowly, staring at the broken pieces of pencil scattered along my desk, frowning when I saw the blank pages where my notes were supposed to be written.

Damn you Edward!

Walking out of the classroom my heart jumped into my throat.

"What the-"

"Bella! What took you so long!" Alice trilled.

My hand flew to my chest, an attempt to stop it from escaping my ribcage, dropping my books and back pack to the floor. I scowled at the tiny pixie.

Damn you Edward!

Okay! Okay! I can't really pin this one on him. No wait. I can. If he wasn't distracting me, interrupting my thought processes with his piercing green eyes and pink lips this wouldn't have happened! My scowl deepened.

"What's the matter with you Allycat! Are you trying to murder me?" I snapped.

"Whoa Bella! Chill! I didn't exactly mean to" she exclaimed trying to defend herself. Very poorly if you don't mind me saying.

"Ugh! Fine! Whatever I really don't care" I retorted.

"What got stuck up your ass this morning" she mumbled irritated.

"PMS" I quipped.

"Yea right" she scoffed.

"I'm sorry Ally! I'm just having a really bad morning. Don't take anything I say to heart today. Okay?"

I begged her with my eyes to understand. She contemplated for a moment before she finally caved.

"Okay Bells, just today though" she acquiesced.

"Thank you" I breathed relieved.

As soon as we entered the cafeteria my eyes flickered to the same spot where Edward was standing that first day I saw him. It was empty.

For some unexplainable reason I was sad.

Damn you Edward!

That sadness turned to anger in a split second. He couldn't keep his promise and return to me? AND he didn't have the decency to allow me a glimpse of his beautiful face!

Calm Bella. Calm, do what Edward does! Don't wear your emotions on your sleeve! It's all about what you let people see. For the first time in a long while, I could feel my face go blank and my eyes dull a bit. I rolled my shoulders back and entered the lunch line with Alice.

She worked that tongue of hers **(I mean talking people!) **and I tuned her out grabbing a bottled water for lunch.

"That's all you're buying?" she questioned incredulously. I nodded. I was not in the mood for food.

We made our way to our lunch table and I stopped and briefly glared.

Edward looked up at me with those deep forest green eyes and the bastard smirked. My eyes hardened. It also helped that Edward was practically eye-fucking me. Mental wince.

I walked stiffly to my seat next to him, turning my body away from his trying my best to portray indifference towards him.

He leaned in and whispered quietly in my ear, "Hey B."

I was able to stop the shiver that almost wracked my spine. He used his index finger and traced patterns on my leg. Turning my face slightly in his direction I nodded. That was the only response he was getting from me. Hmph!

Edward's lips set into a deep frown. And he leaned in again.

"Are you okay?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. What does he care?

He growled underneath his breath and my heart accelerated. Shit-mental wince. I hate it when he growls! It's so unfair! I'm supposed to be mad at him! Not turned on! My eyes narrowed into slits at him, and I couldn't stop the blush from invading my cheeks.

The bastard smiled probably knowing what he was doing to me. I gritted my teeth and tried to go back to my blank exterior, but I failed miserably. _Shocker there_ I thought sarcastically.

"Bells! Heard you beat up Jess in the hall way today! Didn't know you had it in you little sis!" Emmett boomed.

The whole table went silent before it erupted in laughter.

"No shit Em! She did not!" Jasper chuckled shocked.

"Awesome Bella. Bout time you stuck up for yourself!" Rosalie congratulated joining in the banter at our lunch table.

"Oh" realisation dawned on Alice's face. "No wonder she was in that mood all morning!"

"Isabella Swan! You should have told me something! I can't believe you took on those hags by yourself! I would have backed you up! Why didn't you say something!" she accused narrowing her eyes at me angrily.

I snapped my mouth closed and took a swig of my lemonade swallowing loudly. How the hell did this happen? Was Jessica going around telling everyone I assaulted her? Emmett wouldn't let this go and neither would Alice. This was like a rare occurrence that I openly displayed physical violence towards anyone! Surprisingly, _I _smirked.

"I already told you Alice. PMS" I replied innocently not stopping my grin from widening.

"Shit Bella. You're all psychotic this morning. What's wrong?" Emmett exclaimed worriedly.

"Why is everyone saying I'm psychotic all of- a- sudden. Even Mike Newton ran away from me today!" I snickered.

I was greeted by silence.

Jasper cleared his throat nervously.

"Bells... I'm sorry for the guy who claims you. This is a PMS symptom I've never heard about" Jasper chuckled awkwardly. Trying his best to clear the tension.

"That's my girl" Edward spoke up slinging his right arm over my shoulder pulling me into his side and planting a soft kiss on my cheek.

I blushed and for a moment I forgot I was mad at him. Our eyes connected and my smile got even broader at the sight of his returning grin. My eyes sparkled and I felt this strange surge of pride go through my body at his apparent approval of my behaviour.

His stunning green eyes twinkled back at me.

"Ahem" Emmett cleared his throat, breaking me out of my Edward like trance, ruining the moment making Edward and I scowl in his direction.

However, Alice openly stared at us, gaping like a fish. What was with all this jaw dropping?

"What?" I asked her confused.

"Why are you only nice to Bella?" she accused Edward angrily.

Edward's only nice to me?

"And you practically only talk if she's around!" she continued flaring her nostrils.

I looked back and forth between Edward and Alice. Edward ignored his sister and began picking at his ham sandwich before turning his attention to a crack in the ceiling. Mmmmm... That looked tasty I thought hungrily.

Focus Bella! Why is Alice so mad at Edward? He's only nice to me? I knew she was mad at him that day he came to school, but now she looked resentful. Did something happen that I didn't know about? I observed Edward and he was the image of deathly calm. I was about to comment when my traitor stomach growled quietly.

Eyeing his sandwich, I reached over and stole the delectable ham and cheese sandwich from his tray. I took a large bite and placed it back on his plate inconspicuously. Oh my gosh. This was amazing! Grabbing for the sandwich again I stole another chunk from the sandwich.

Mmm... chips in his sandwich? It's like he knew I would be tempted to steal it.

"What the fuck?" Edward exclaimed quietly earning a few chuckles around the table. Ha, the crack in the ceiling must have been really interesting.

I whipped my head around, fiddling with the end of my brown cut off sleeves leather jacket trying my best to chew as quietly as possible mentally cursing Edward for putting Lays potato chips in his sandwich.

Fingers grasped my chin gently and I was now face to face with Edward. His eyes sparkled with amusement and I grinned causing the sandwich to ball up to the sides of my cheeks making them puff out like a blow fish.

Edward's thumb travelled to the corner of my mouth wiping off a trace of mayonnaise lingering there. **(Lol it's white and creamy! I just had to put it by her lip Lol. *chuckles darkly* what can I say. I'm a perv sometimes.) **To my surprise his tongue darted out and licked it off his thumb. He reached for his sandwich and took a bite in the same spot.

"Ew gross. Keep the ickey coupley PDA shit to a minimum guys!" Rosalie complained. Edward tensed beside me and his face paled at Rose's insinuation that we were a couple. I swallowed loudly remembering that I was supposed to be angry at Edward. My blood boiled as I realised he was acting like he didn't do anything! Why did he freeze? Didn't he want to be in that kind of relationship with me? What? Wasn't I good enough?

I shrugged roughly out from under his arm and proceeded to get up. Unfortunately I had to pass Edward in order to get out. His head snapped towards me.

"Where are you going?" he questioned.

My eyes narrowed and my lips set in a grim line.

"Somewhere" I responded shortly.

I continued to shuffle past him, which meant my ass was practically rubbing against his chin. He surprised me when he gripped my hips tightly spinning me around quickly and thrusting me down onto his lap hard.

My heart was beating wildly and I couldn't stop the moan from escaping my lips as he rocked me gently on his obvious hard-on. Seriously? It's like it never goes down!

I tried my hardest to gather my scattered thoughts.

"What the hell Edward!" I sputtered outraged.

He gripped my hips tighter, almost painfully tight and stared straight into my eyes. I glared.

He raised his eyebrow challengingly.

What the hell! Why wasn't my glare working?

"You've been pissed all day. I've seen you. What's the matter B?" he whispered concerned.

"You" I growled angrily.

"What did I do?" he questioned confused. I stared at him, folding my arms across my chest. Unfortunately for me, it pushed my bust up and I had a little more cleavage peaking through my cotton button down shirt.

I watched as his eyes travelled to my breast and watched him lick his lips. Stupid hot best friend!

I tapped him across his cheek. Not hard, but hard enough to make that smacking noise.

His gaze snapped back to mine and he had the decency to act sheepish.

He stared into my eyes and I stared back into his, my gaze penetrating and cold. I could see when he finally figured out why I was mad because he lowered his eyes from mine, his face paled and he made a gulping noise.

"Bella I'm-"he started quietly.

"I don't want to hear it." I growled. "Now let me up!" I commanded sharply.

His fingers began to loosen and I jerked out of his grasp quickly almost falling ass first on the floor.

"You should have said something." I gritted out and walked away. Somewhere in the back of my subconscious I knew I was overreacting a tad bit. And the sad part of all of this, I already forgave him. My boots clicked and clacked all the way to my locker and I squashed the urge to look back.

Would he follow?

I finally gave in and turned around. My heart sank and my eyes pricked with tears. My teeth bit down into my bottom lip to stop it from quivering and I dashed into the girl's bathroom. Maybe I went too far.

Maybe I'm demanding too much from him.

I slammed the stall door hard, putting down the seat cover before dropping down on the white toilet heavily. I breathed in and out with ragged breaths trying to calm myself down but tears slipped from my eyes. I cursed whatever force that made me decide to wear eyeliner and mascara today.

"Damn you Edward!" I cried.

Preview for next chapter!

EPOV

"Fuck!" I cussed pushing against the table roughly causing the drinks and food to spill on to the floor.

"My blouse!" Rosalie screeched.

I pushed back from the table, scraping the chair against the tiles causing that painful screeching sound that makes you want to cover your ears and I jumped to my feet and ran out the cafeteria doors causing a lot of heads to turn in my direction. If I wasn't in such a hurry I would have flipped the fuckers off.

**Author's note:**

**Thanks for the reviews! =) Hope you enjoy this chapter. Heck, I even gave you a small preview of the next chapter! It's time for Edward and Bella to communicate! =) hmm... I just have to decide if that should be emotional... or physical...hehe... maybe even both! So many chapters in a short span of time? I'm making up for lost time when I was sick so... gotta love me... **

**Don't forget to review! Just click that tiny little button that says...'Review!' **


	14. Chapter 14

My eyes were trained on Bella's retreating form until she was out of sight. Go after her you douche! My subconscious ordered. But I was frozen in my seat, still staring at the cafeteria's swing doors willing her to come back to me. Willing her to tell me what the fuck was going on.

Why the hell was she so mad? I told her I was sorry. It probably didn't help that I tried to distract her by pushing her down on my erection straining through my dark wash jeans. She must think all I want from her was sex seeing that I always have a hard on while I'm around her. Heck! Even when I'm not around her and she's on my mind this thing won't go down.

I clenched my fists angrily.

What does she want from me? I turned my head sharply and was greeted with three pairs of accusing eyes and one pair that held anger and violence. Guess who? Emmett. Fucking _shocker_ there.

"What did you do to my sister you jerk?" he growled.

"Go after her you big jerk" Alice interjected.

"Don't tell me what to do" I retorted angrily. Who the hell did they think they were? They can't order me around. I don't take orders from _kids_. Ha, the irony of that statement was not lost on me.

"If you really want to lose her..." Jasper mumbled quietly averting his eyes from my angry gaze. I could care less what his opinion was. Wait—what? His words finally registered in my mind.

My face paled and my palms became sweaty. Could I really lose her over this shit? I mean jeez. What does she want from me? So what if I didn't show up. I guess I should have called her or something but I had alotta shit running through my head at the time after that incident with Carlisle and Esme.

Bella would have wanted to know what was affecting me. She always knew when something was wrong with me, I could never hide from her and that was something I didn't want to share with her. That was something I was scared of sharing with her. Those beautiful chocolate eyes could render me defenceless.

I can't lose her. I can't fucking _lose_ her over something this simple. I _refuse_ to.

"Fuck!" I cussed loudly, pushing against the table roughly causing the drinks and food to spill on to the floor.

I pushed back from the table, scraping the chair against the tiles causing that screeching sound that always makes everyone want to cover their ears. Jumping to my feet I ran out the cafeteria doors causing lots of heads to turn in my direction. If I wasn't in such a hurry I would flip those inquisitive fuckers off.

The constant beat of my shoes hitting the floor calmed me slightly. This was stable, constant; predictable. This was good. It slowed and calmed my frantic thoughts and I was able to think clearly. I hurried to Bella's locker first only to find that she wasn't there. So, I checked the school library, jogging through the halls filled with books. Getting irritated as the minutes passed. Where the hell did she go?

I growled low in my throat, a sound of frustration. Classes were about to begin in ten minutes and I couldn't find her. It was like she was a chameleon, blending into our surroundings.

"Where the fuck is she?" I grumbled frustrated.

Hmm, somewhere she knows I can't go. Or thinks I wouldn't go. I smirked.

Minutes later, I perched myself outside of the girl's restroom. Leaning casually against a locker, hands crossed over my chest loosely and my feet crossed. It was a picture of ease to the ordinary observer… and I was far from it. My eyes darted from the roof to the floor, restroom door and my jaw was taught as I grinded my teeth together. That shit was gonna hurt tomorrow.

Fifteen minutes passed and I had to put up with girls deliberately brushing passed me on their way to class. I glared at all who tried to follow some of these bold girls examples and she still wasn't out yet and we were already 10 minute late for class. This was getting ridiculous; I knew she was in there. Wasn't she? I began to doubt.

Ah, now I understood. Our next class was together so I'm guessing she was planning to skip. "Well Bella baby…. We have a whole free period together then" I thought wryly. Slipping out of my relaxed posture and entered the girls' bathroom quietly.

My black converse made a muffled tapping noise each step I took. Glancing underneath each stall I came to a stop in front of the closed stall where a pair of brown boots was seen and that is when I heard silent sobbing and it damn near broke my heart. Bella was crying and it was all because of me. I am such an asshole.

With trembling hands I took a deep breath trying to gather every bit of courage I had and tapped lightly on the stall door. It was just something about the girl on the next side of this door that made me question everything and second guess myself and if I was being completely honest with myself I didn't like it. I felt vulnerable and weak. But the other smaller part of me, which was getting louder and more persistent, was telling me that it was okay, because it was Bella and I did want her to see all of me.

Her crying halted as a surprised squeak escaped from her and a muffled clanging sound was heard when I startled her. Hmm, she wasn't aware of my presence. She was sitting on the floor and could have easily seen my converse but yet she didn't. We needed to work on that, she's too unaware of her surroundings and from what I've learnt that is not a good thing.

The tingly sensation in my brain and the way everything was beginning to fade in the background alerted me that I was having another flashback. No! I can't deal with this shit right now! Bella fucking needs me! I gritted my teeth in an attempt to slow my harsh breathing. Beads of sweat trickled down the sides of my face and I curled my hands into fists in an attempt to fight off the hazy swirl of memories threatening to pull me under. My pupils began to dilate as my mind began to lapse, unsure of what was real or not.

A faint unsure voice travelled to my ears. Who was that? I couldn't remember but I really fucking tried to and I kept getting aggravated because I couldn't move. I was paralyzed, trapped in my own body.

Tiny palms felt hot against my cold flesh.

"Edward! Edward? Listen to me please" the distorted voice sobbed into my ear. For some reason my heart ached at the sound. This crying sounded so familiar, so- I don't even know how to explain it. Something inside of me snapped and clawed to the surface. My pupils began to get larger letting in the harsh industrial lights of the bathroom and my green eyes came face to face with a pair of wide caramel brown eyes. My eyes sucked in the image greedily cataloging the changes I say.

Her eyes were red rimmed and slightly swollen and salty streaks were visible on her cheeks. I felt as she tugged on my hair, tangling her fingers into my hair and grasping tightly.

"Bella?" I rasped out.

"Edward!" her voice full of relief. "What happened? I was so worried. You sounded so panicked and I got scared so I came out of the stall only to c you kneeling on the ground staring into nothing!" she exclaimed simultaneously bursting into hysterics.

I winced and forced my eyes away from the crying girl clutching on to me. Well I'll be damned. I was kneeling on the white tiled linoleum floor, leaning on the stall door Bella was in. The strangest part of all of this is that I don't remember how I got into this position.

"Edward? Can you hear me?" Bella whispered.

"Yes. Bella bee I'm so fucking sorry. I should have told you I wasn't coming over. So much shit was on my mind and I didn't want to bother you with it. I'm sorry, please- just please forgive me." I begged.

She looked at me strangely at first like she had forgotten why we were in here in the first place before she lowered her eyes and turned her head away from me.

"Edward, you don't have to apologize to me. I know I overreacted and it was stupid of me. I shouldn't be upset that you didn't come." She shrugged nonchalantly like it didn't fucking matter. "I mean, hey, I know you need your space and whatever and you certainly don't need me hanging around you making your life a hell of a lot harder than it-"

"What the fu—what the hell Bella? Don't ever say that. You're important to me and I don't want to lose you." I grabbed her chin gently and waited until she met my determined eyes.

Her small fingers released their death grip on my hair and travelled down to my shoulders and then to my chest.

"Thank you for being there for me Edward" she replied earnestly. "I just need you to trust me enough to be there for you"

I couldn't stop the feeling of self doubt that washed over me. If I do trust her like she wants me to I could possibly lose her. "Would you rather keep hurting her or give her the chance to run away from all your fucked up shit" my subconscious added shaking his head solemnly like it was doing me a big fucking favor. Even my subconscious was an asshole.

My eyes locked with hers and I inhaled a shaky breath.

"I will tell you Bella bee…" I said resigned but hastily added "but just not right now. Please" when I saw her eyes harden. My eyes implored her to understand and I could tell the minute it worked because her eyes softened and she unconsciously loosened her grip on my shirt.

I unfolded my feet from underneath me and crossed my ankles in front of me. Bella did the same, bringing her knees up to her chest and I curled my right arm over her shoulders and she scooted into my side more securely.

Warm fingers intertwined with my free hand and Bella rested her head on my chest.

"I've missed you" she whispered tenderly into my chest.

"I've missed you too Bella bee" I whispered back, kissing her hair. I don't know how long we actually sat there cuddling, yea that's right, me… cuddling. Never thought I would see the day but I have to admit, I enjoyed the warmth of Bella's body tucked into my side, and the way I could feel her heart beating. It was wonderful. I fucking loved it.

The bell rang signaling it was time for gym and I hesitantly spoke not really wanting to break the silence.

"We should get to class…"

"No, I don't want to Edward" she whined.

I chuckled quietly.

"We have to, unless you want someone to walk in on us sitting on the girl's restroom floor alone" I explained.

"ugh!" she groaned "fine lets go then"

I undraped my hand from over her shoulders and un-tucked her from my side, springing to my feet. She scowled at me.

"What?" I chuckled.

"Nothing, just help me up already" she grumbled.

I smiled at her and offered her my hand. She grasped it tightly and I jerked her to her feet making her stumble and grab hold of me for support. Her body was now crushed to mine and our eyes almost on the same level. I glanced down and then back up smirking as I saw her scowl deepen.

"Nice boots" I complimented thanking whatever god was out there. Now I didn't have to bend too low to kiss her. I leaned in inches away from her lips but changed course at the last minute and kissed her on her cheek.

Shit, where the hell did that come from? I don't do sweet! That was until I saw Bella's cheek flush a lovely red color and her nose tinged with pink. Beautiful.

Her eyes twinkled up at me and she smiled softly at my not so ordinary intimate gesture of affection. Bella stared shyly into my eyes and I watched as the pink tinge to her cheeks and nose slowly subside. I smiled in return.

"You really are beautiful" I whispered, triguing a whole new round of blushing. My lips lifted into a smirk and she smacked my chest playfully with her palms.

We exited the restroom and headed out into the now vacant hallway, my hand lazily draped over Bella's petite shoulders. I stared straight ahead of me, smiling internally as I peered at Bella through the corner of my eye.

I bet she thought she was being inconspicuous, sneaking glances at me. She alternated between staring at my lips then biting her bottom lip in response and looking at my hand that was over her shoulder with a shy smile.

It's almost like she wanted more from me. sometimes I get the feeling that she really did want more, the longing I saw in her eyes when ever she looked at me-or she could be daydreaming about some other guy! Woah.

I don't even want to go down that line of thinking. No need to turn into the jealous best friend/ boy toy.

We finally reached the locker rooms not really wanting to part but now that we were on good terms again but knowing we had to… I released her from my hold and smacked her on her ass.

She squealed and playful swatted at me and I dodged smirking and watched her as she entered the girls locker room shaking her head with a smile on her face. I couldn't really help myself as my eyes travelled down to her ass. I'm still a guy…. I just make sure I don't get caught.

Oblivious to the now common stares I got, I headed to my locker to change. To tell you the truth, I was on fucking cloud nine, Bella wasn't mad at me anymore and I still had my best friend. Taking off my clothes and shrugging on the ridiculously short gym shorts I was on my way to the gym to meet up with Bella.

That's until I heard that douche Mike speaking.

"Holy hell guys! Did you see what Bella was wearing today? She never wears heels!" Mike exclaimed excitedly.

"Did you see the way it made her legs look extra sculpted and her ass-mmm! God only knows how bad I want to bed her over!" Tyler added his eyes rolling back in his head slightly. There was a collective murmur of agreement and head nods.

Those fucking assholes.

"Bet you wish that Cullen dude wasn't here after all Mike" another commented playfully shoving Mike.

Mike snorted. Asshole.

"So what if he's here? I can still bang the shit out of Bella. You know what they say about virgins" Mike snickered.

I froze. What? Bella was –still a—_virgin_?

Well I could fucking deal with that shit later. I had other more pressing matters to deal with.

Stepping out from the wall of lockers separating us, I made my presence known. Cracking my knuckles and then my neck and shifting into a subtle fight stance.

"So you want to bend her over huh?" I repeated his words to him my words laced with menace.

"Let's fucking see you try then" I threatened.

Poor fucker wasn't fast enough to dodge me before my fist struck out and landed square in his face. I reveled in the image of Mike's eyes widening as he saw my fist coming towards his face. I probably looked like the AVENGER or some shit like that.

Mike flew into the lockers behind him, groaning as back met with the solid hardness of the steel locker. Grabbing him by his white gym shirt I threw him down on the floor placing my knees on either side of his chest, pinning his arms to the floor with my knees.

I almost cracked a smile. Let's see this jerk try to move his hands now. My fist met with his face rapidly. I knew better than to bloody him up too badly but some injuries just couldn't be helped. So I settled for aiming for his jaw and eye. Those places never bleed as much as the nose and lip would.

Ow.

I stopped my assault on Mike. Hmm, never knew they had it in them. Not surprisingly, it took about five minutes for his "friends" to try and defend him. Well I could take them on easily and I did.

Tyler gave me a blow to my back, probably used his foot. Springing to my feet, I grabbed Tyler by the neck and punched him in the stomach. Smirking as I heard the breath whoosh out of his mouth.

What the fuck was I doing? I landed my last blow to another nameless crony. Smiling in satisfaction at the almost limp forms piled together on the gym locker room floor. They should be lucky that I barely touched them.

But I was sending all their sorry asses a message. No one fucks with Bella. I don't even care if something was in their eye making it look like they were winking at her. That wouldn't end well…..for them.

**Author's note**

**I'm really really sorry guys! I really have no excuse this time! Well I'll tell you anyway! my friend was shipping off for summer and we wanted to have as much fun with her as we could.. so that meant… 4 parties… 2 of them back to back… a sleep over…me coming home at 4a.m because I didn't WANT to sleep on the floor... which got my dad thinking I really didn't go to a sleep over because I had on party clothes…lol…then blabla lol… anyway! You get the picture right! I won't ever neglect you ever again! I promise! It's just you and me now! =)**

**Please click that blue button that says review! It'll only take you a couple seconds for one tiny review! =) heck… You could even cuss me off for taking so long!**


	15. Chapter 15

BPOV

The gym doors burst open and I was greeted with the most wonderful sight. Edward, slightly more disheveled than usual swaggered into the gymnasium in his plain white P.E shirt and black gym shorts.

There was just something about him. It was like he commanded attention though he acted like he'd rather not be noticed his posture was one of authority. Like some kind of army rank. You didn't want to look at him, but your eyes wouldn't allow you to look away.

His eyes were shifting all over the place, flickering from side to side until they landed on mine. I would have never known he was tense if I didn't see his shoulders relax and his face break out into a-lop sided grin as he made his way towards me.

Well this was different. He was smiling at me the same way he did when we were kids. The same way when he wanted to distract me because he did something he thought would make me angry with him.

My eyes narrowed suspiciously. He continued on his path towards me. Damn it.

I should have been closer to him, not all the way to the back near the benches behind all these loitering students who were having a good time chatting with each other till the coach decided to show up.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Look at how hot Edward is" a girl commented.

"Look at that great head of hair that just screams "Just fucked hair" "another chimed in.

The girl practically swooned at the sight of him and I felt that familiar sense of jealousy begin to creep up my spine.

"Well it's a only a matter of time before he's mine" another piped in.

The group went silent for a minute before they erupted into quiet laughter, snickering at their friend's expense. I would have laughed too but I didn't want them to know that I could hear their conversation.

"Please Amy. Like he's ever spoken to you" her friend teased.

You could see the annoyance on Amy's face as clear as day as she muttered a quiet "Humph" and proceeded to defend herself all the while providing me with entertainment as I waited for Edward to close the distance between us. I smiled at Edward and his smile broadened.

Still eavesdropping on the girls, I turned my attention away from Edward again and continued to watch the "young and the restless" soap play out.

Amy lifted her chin, "I would have you guys know that we connected today in the hallway after lunch before class started." She sniffed dejectedly.

My breathing halted. Edward was with another girl outside the restroom?

Her admission was greeted with a bunch of "Ooh's and Ahs". _Dim wits_.

Amy smiled proudly and continued her tale. You can tell by her posture: head up, shoulders back, that she was enjoying the envious stares her friends were giving her.

Surprisingly, I wasn't angry just a little deflated. Come on Bella! Snap out of it! You don't know for sure that he flirted with her or did anything with her for that matter. She could be another jealous girl who wants attention. I nodded my head in agreement with myself. Yes, that's it.

I was beginning to feel marginally better.

"He was staring in my direction and I knew he was looking at me because his eyes were soft" Amy continued with a dopey look on her face.

"What?" her friend asked surprised.

"Yea, I know right? His eyes are usually impassive or whatever. Makes him look sexier in my opinion but"—her eyes got that far away look again and in that moment I wanted to snap her pretty little neck.

For what? Not like he's yours! my subconscious remarked smugly.

I tuned back into their conversation.

"Yea and then when I "casually" bumped into him he gave me this stare that said "I wanna Fuck you" she finished proudly.

"No" her friend said in disbelief.

"Yes!" Amy bobbed her head up and down excitedly making her neck length jet black hair bounce.

"No way!" her friend exclaimed dramatically. _Again_.

"Yes way!" Amy exclaimed happily.

Ugh. You can tell that they've watched too many high school movies.

"Tough luck Ames. Ever since he moved here, the only girl he's ever really talked to is that Bella Swan chick."

My heart rate picked up at the sound of my name being called but it quickly returned to its normal pace and I felt smug. I'm the only girl he's given the time of day to.

"Ha. Well that was then and this is now. That slut Bella probably put out before his black converse touched ground in Forks" Amy remarked snarkily.

"_That bitch_" my mind screamed incredulously.

EPOV

"_Ha. Well that was then and this is now. That slut Bella probably put out before his black converse touched ground in Forks"_

My ears pricked up as I heard my best friend's name being called.

Will this never end? My eyes locked with Bella's briefly and what I saw made my heart skip a couple beats… and then some.

Never in my life have I seen Bella look so murderous and I'm ashamed to say it spiked adrenaline in my body as it prepared to defend itself against a threat.

Bella's jaw was taut and her eyes flashed from anger to rage. Her nose flared as she took deep breaths no doubt trying to calm her breathing before she turned and addressed the obnoxious girl.

"What did you just say?" Bella asked through clenched teeth.

The girl, whatever her name was looked shocked for a moment and a brief look of embarrassment skittered across her face. It looked like she was about to back down and I was fucking grateful because I hadn't reached Bella's side as yet.

That was until she noticed all eyes were trained on her and Bella. She squared her shoulders and took a step towards Bella, closing the distance and answering Bella's challenge.

"I said, 'That SLUT Bella put out before his converse touched ground' "she repeated.

Oh. Shit.

What the hell was wrong with these Forks students? First it was the bimbo clique, mike's pussy squad, and now this girl.

These kids were getting on my last nerve. I didn't fucking move back here to be immersed in this tug of war, especially not high school drama.

What the fuck did they think this was? High school musical or some shit?

Not really sure if this wasn't a reality TV show, I scanned the gym room quickly making sure no one popped up and did a musical number on me.

The students effectively made a circle around the soon to be death match between Bella and Amy, making it hard for me to get through.

Fortunately for me, I was tall enough to see what was happening.

Bella took a step forward closing the gap between them. They were practically nose to nose with each other, breathing down each other's necks. Heck, all they needed was that cowboy music and that ball of dry bush to blow across them.

"You're just jealous _Amy_" Bella sneered.

Oh, so that was her name.

Amy through her head back and laughed patronizingly.

"Jealous? Of _you_ Slut-Ella? _Please_. You have nothing that I want" Amy replied.

"Really now. Nothing but Edward right?" Bella responded sarcastically.

That Amy girl had the nerve to smirk at Bella.

"All in due time…" she trailed off suggestively.

Like hell.

"He doesn't even want your pathetic ass" Bella countered.

Amy's smug façade finally broke and she pushed Bella.

That was when I really started pushing through the crowd.

"Get the fuck outta my way!" I growled, now tearing through the crowd.

Bella stared at the girl, disbelief the dominant emotion on her face. And then, she pounced.

Holy shit!

I watched as Bella leaned back on her right leg, bending it marginally, clenched her hands into tight fists before springing forward landing a solid punch on Amy's lip. Damn. Bella put all 120 pounds of her into that punch.

Amy shrieked loudly before landing on her back against the shined wooden court with a loud bang.

I thought the fight was done there and I was already thinking of ways to congratulate Bella, but my girl wasn't done there.

She straddled Amy's stomach, gripped her opponents hair and began to forcefully bang Amy's head into the flooring repeatedly.

Well fuck me. I was still making my way through the crowd. This was so fucking hot.

Bella's hair tumbled down her back and over her shoulders, her face was flushed and her eyes were fierce. The heaving breaths she took made her chest rise and fall.

Smack! Bella took a slap to the face.

Fuck!

These assholes weren't even going to stop the fight. I should be one to talk, my steps slowed when I began to ogle Bella.

I really need to teach Bella some defense skills. She left her face unprotected.

Oh! 'That- a- girl' I mentally cheered. Wincing as I realized I sounded like an overexcited soccer mom cheering on her kid.

She loosened her grip on Amy's hair and struggled to pin her arms underneath her knees but she accomplished that and planted a hard slap to the side of Amy's cheek before she began to use her fists.

I almost felt sorry for the girl. I finally broke through the crowd and my eyes caught Emmet's approaching figure who finally noticed the fight and then the coach who decided that now was the time to make an appearance.

I needed to confirm my suspicions on the surveillance cameras in the school because there was no way that he could always walk in at the WRONG moment.

I wrapped my arms securely around Bella's waist and hoisted her off the beaten girl, spinning her around in my arms quickly to face me. I could tell that she was still hyped up by the fight. Adrenaline was still coursing through her body as she lifted her fists to attack me.

I swiftly grabbed her by the wrists and locked them behind her back.

"What the fuck Bella!"

She stared at me angrily for a moment before her eyes softened and her shoulders slumped, leaning into me.

"Ow" she whispered.

I loosened my hold on her wrists.

She winced and repeated "Ow"

"What's wrong bee?" I asked worriedly. That girl had better not hurt my girl or I would make her life hell.

"I think I broke my wrist" Bella complained sadly.

"Edward! Bella! Amy! Principles office! NOW!" the principle boomed.

Amy groaned as she struggled to get up, her friend stepping forward to pull her up off the floor.

"Um, Coach? I think I need to take Amy to the nurse's office." Her friend requested nervously. The coach was about to argue until he saw the state Amy was in, his eyes widening imperceptibly.

"Oh. Yes yes. Take her to the nurse's office. She will meet with the principle later."

I tucked Bella into my side throwing my hand over her shoulders like I did earlier and she leaned into me, resting her head on my chest.

"Let's go"

I just can't catch a break.

We sat in the chairs provided, directly outside the Principal's office.

"What happened back there Bella?" I questioned.

She averted her eyes from mine and took a deep breath.

BPOV

I guess I knew I would have to explain to him sooner or later. But I was hoping for later.

"They were talking about you so I listened in. It was fine at first- I was being entertained. That Amy girl was saying how you and her were flirting in the hallway today and-"he cut me off mid explanation.

"I wasn't flirting with anyone in the hallway. I won't lie, I was waiting for you to come out of the restroom so we could talk then all of a sudden it's like I became the school's chameleon. Felt like we were playing bumper cars and my car was stalled as these girls continuously crashed into me." he explained. He almost looked like he feared that I wouldn't believe him.

I smiled at Edward's flustered face. All he needed was wings and he could bring the world to his feet.

"-and then they began calling me a slut because I'm the only girl that's attached to your hip when we're here. Why would they call me a slut? We're best friends! I've known you since forever and it just hurt and I got so mad at her and I just—snapped because you're _mine_ and they can't have you!" my tone became possessive at the end.

My eyes almost popped out of their sockets as the last sentence of my rant sank in and I began to panic. This isn't how I wanted this to happen. Not when we were at the principal's office because I got us in trouble.

Not realizing that I turned away from him, he whispered so softly that I almost didn't hear him.

"I know"

I turned to face him, my face a mask of confusion.

"What?" was my stupid response.

I heard what he said but I needed to be certain. When you really want something so badly and you know you can't have it, your mind begins to play tricks on you and gives you what you want.

"I know. Because you're mine too" Edward declared softly, a shy look on his face and a faint blush to his cheeks.

My heart soared at his admission. I was elated! Take that subconscious! Edward's hand caressed my cheek and I leaned into his warm inviting touch and that is when my broken wrist decided to make its presence known.

My wrist was throbbing and I used my uninjured hand to cradle it to my chest. Edward, sensing my distress, reached down and gently took hold of my wrists.

"We need to get you to the hospital to get this checked. Your hand is really starting to swell" he commented concerned.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are your hands bruised and covered in dry blood?"

I began to breathe in and out through my mouth. Blood and I didn't go well together but this was dry blood. No need to faint Bella just think of it has paint. Yes, that's what it was. Paint.

"Let's just say you're not the only one that had to kick some ass today" he muttered darkly.

"Who was it?" I demanded.

"No one of importance" He dodged.

"Ooh, wait until I get my hands on him!" I growled.

Edward chuckled.

"Slow down there Konfu Panda. I can take care of myself"

I blushed red, embarrassed.

"Hey! Are you calling me fat?" I joked, smacking his shoulder lightly with my good hand.

"Maybe" he smiled, "I almost threw my back out lifting you off that vile cretin" he teased playfully.

I laughed along with him, my laugh going along beautifully with his alto. Edward could be so old fashioned sometimes. I shook my head at him, who uses the word "cretin"?

The chair beside Edward scraped against the tiled floor, breaking us out of our own little world, alerting us that someone had joined in.

I narrowed my eyes at the bitch 'mental wrist slap' over Edward's shoulder. He noticed my tense posture and whipped his head around to locate the disturbance.

"Huh. Speak of the devil" I muttered blandly.

"Hmm" was Edward's only reply.

"Hi Edward" Amy greeted timidly. Edward nodded minutely in her direction to show he had heard her.

He took my right hand and placed it in his large one lining our fingers.

"Your hand is really small" he observed and I smiled at Edward's childish innocence shining out. He was willing to ignore the bitch if I was.

"No Edward, your hand is just really big and your fingers are freakishly long" I sniffed dramatically.

He smirked.

Hmm… long fingers…

I was so enamored with him I didn't even notice the principal came out of the office to call us in.

"You three, follow me" he commanded.

Edward helped me out of my seat and allowed me and Amy to enter the office first. Such a gentleman, I smiled.

"Okay. I have already called your parents and they'll be here any minute now" the principal announced.

I groaned internally. Why did he have to call my parents?

The principal turned to Amy and gestured for her to begin.

"Now, seeing that you're the most banged up of the three why don't you start?"

"Okay. I was talking to my friends when all of a sudden she attacked me" she replied. My mouth popped open. That obnoxious little bitch.

"Ah, I see; Bella? What do you have to say for yourself?"

"With all due respect sir but Amy here attacked me first. At first she used her words and called me a slut and then she proceeded to shove me. All I did was defend myself." I concluded.

He turned his attention to Edward using his hand to signal Edward to tell his side.

"What Bella said is true." He quipped.

"And how are you involved in this Mr. Cullen?" he appraised him.

"Apparently, it seems that Amy was under the misconception that I even knew her name and decided to attack my girlfriend" Edward explained. I smiled at Edward's casual use of the word girlfriend. Not surprisingly, I blushed.

"That's not true! We had a moment in the hallway! You know that!" Amy argued.

"If you're not referring to you and a couple others assaulting me in the hallway you are sorely mistaken."

"Fine" she muttered defiantly.

"Well Ms. Johnson, it's your word against theirs. You are going to apologize to both of them for the rude remarks you made as well as for embarrassing Mr. Cullen in your petty fight and you are on clean up duty for the rest of the semester."

"What?" Amy shrieked.

The principal silenced her with a look.

"You Ms. Swan will have a week's detention. You should know better than to fight in my school. The first thing you should have done was to make a complaint. Not take it upon yourself to hand out punishment."

I lowered my eyes ashamed.

"It's going to be okay" Edward soothed and I relaxed as he began to play with my fingers again.

Yea right it's going to be okay. Not when Renee gets wind of it though.

"I knew that girl was no good! That Edward is a bad influence on her!" came Renee's shrill voice outside the principal's office door.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear" I muttered darkly.

**Author's note:**

**Okay. I'm posting this as soon as possible. We had a storm and it messed with our generators, so I'm now getting current. But it's erratic so I'm posting this quickly!**

**Oh don't forget to press that blue button that says "Review" **** much appreciated!**


	16. Chapter 16

"_It's going to be okay" Edward soothed and I relaxed as he began to play with my fingers again._

_Yea right it's going to be okay. Not when Renee gets wind of it though._

"_I knew that girl was no good! That Edward is a bad influence on her!" came Renee's shrill voice outside the principal's office door._

"_Speak of the devil and she shall appear" I muttered darkly._

EPOV

I needed to take her to the doctor. Her hand was getting worse by the minute.

I watched as she took a deep breath and fisted her hands to stop them from shaking.

My head whipped around to the door as Renee charged in the principal's office, rage the dominant emotion on her face. She turned her angry eyes on me and I stared right at her making me appear unaffected. Charlie trailed in behind her, his face uncertain.

He placed a calming hand on his wife's shoulder but she shrugged it off roughly, glaring at Charlie in annoyance.

"I keep telling you that girl of yours is no good!" Renee stated, almost sounding pleased.

"Renee please calm down!" Charlie muttered annoyed.

"Calm down? Calm down!" she shrieked angrily.

Bella flinched and I continued tracing tiny circles on the back of her hand that was meant to calm her. Her panicked eyes connected with mine. Her eyebrows rose and furrowed upwards in an expression that screamed distress.

The soothing circular action wasn't calming her and she looked about ready to have a panic attack…. Or bolt out of the principal's glass window.

I held her gaze, allowing Renee and Charlie's bickering to get distorted and fade into the background. I let the light and the profiles of the principal, Amy, Renee and Charlie blend into the darkened room.

The only light was focused on Bella and I. like an aura illuminating us both. It was so quiet I could hear our breathing. See as our hot breaths escaped and mingled with each other in the air. I could even hear the loud thrum of my own heart beat pounding in my chest, along with Bella's frantic heart beat, faintly sounding like a humming bird's wings, beating way to fast. Together our heart beats made music, sounding like music being played on African drums.

"Bella" I breathed. Even to my ears it sounded way too loud. I

I reached my free hand out and gently brushed the loose strands that found their way in her face, obscuring the beautiful Monnet in front of me, back behind her ear with the tips of my fingers.

A faint rosy blush filled her cheeks.

"You need to calm down" I whispered seriously.

She inhaled and exhaled shakily.

"Okay" she answered quietly, "I'm calm"

I gave a small smile to convey my gratitude and she did the same in return.

She was so beautiful. I couldn't stop myself from drowning in her brown eyes. They weren't even brown. She had a royal blue ring around her iris and a range of brown to hazel near the pupil with blue and green flecks.

It was so… absolutely mesmerizing.

I leaned forward of my own accord. Not really sure why. Maybe to get a closer look into her eyes, I'm not really sure. They were drawing me in.

I placed a soft kiss on her flushed cheek, my lips tingling.

Wait- what the fuck? Dimitri would kick my ass if he saw me doing this shit.

I leaned back and met her wide eyes with my own slightly startled ones. I smiled just a little bit shy of my puss behavior.

"I won't leave you alone with her" I assured.

She looked surprised for a moment before granting me a small smile in relief and nodded her head.

And then like a train wreck, running full speed into my conscious, and infuriated shriek cracked and shattered our little bubble.

"EDWARD GET OUT!" Renee screamed.

That _fucker_.

Like hell she was going to make me break the promise I made to Bella just seconds ago.

My focus on Bella dwindled. The light mellowed out. The black turned into a dim gray then to its original ray of colors.

I _hated_ it.

Bella's shoulders tensed and what used to be a gentle hand hold turned into a bear trap as her small hand tightened on my own as her fingers dug into my layer of skin on my hand.

Huh, this is not the time for a hard on.

"Mrs. Swan?" the principal spoke up from his squeaky chair. Renee jerked her head in his direction and glared at the principal.

He looked taken a-back by Renee's hostile demeanor, and I almost snickered at the comical gulp he made.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times like a fish out of water… trying to compose himself.

"Mrs. Swan please calm down" he finally managed to utter, infusing as much authority in his voice as he could muster. It probably didn't help his brave façade that his voice cracked slightly to the end.

Renee gave a sharp nod in response. I could she her nostrils flare as she attempted to slow her breathing.

"What did she do Sir?"

Clearly pleased that Renee was putting out an effort to act calmly and rationally he answered, "She was in a fight with Amy over here" he gestured to the battered girl sitting across from us.

Renee pursed her lips in a disapproving line.

"Hear that Charles? She's starting fights at school"

"Ahem" I cleared my throat, "Bella didn't start the fight, she was merely trying to defend herself against Amy" I corrected.

"Oh"

"What was the fight about Bella?" Charlie interjected.

Bella opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by the principal.

"That's where Edward comes in," He piped up, almost looking excited like this was the most action he's witnessed in years.

"You were fighting over a—boy?" Charlie questioned incredulously.

"No dad! -"

"I'm very disappointed in you Isabella!" he said pointing a slightly chubby finger in her face. Someone needed to lay off the diner's well known apple pie.

"You haven't seen him in almost five years! You don't know him!"

"With all due respect Chief Swan, Bella wasn't fighting over me, she already has me. she was fighting because fucktard over there started mouthing off to Bella. Calling her a slut then having the nerve to shove Bella. I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure that's assault. If anything you should be mad at Amy for assaulting your only daughter, not scolding Bella for beating that bitch the fuck down." I finished heatedly leveling Charlie with a cold stare.

I scoffed at their slack jawed expressions. Bella's eyes were wide, she was clearly stunned.

That was probably the longest speech I've ever made to someone other than Bella.

I couldn't just let Charlie run over her like that while Amy sat there and watch the show with that smug expression lighting up her face.

I smirked at her now downcast expression, thoroughly satisfied that she refused to meet my gaze. No one fucks with my girl.

"Now you listen to me boy-"

"Mr. and Mrs. Swan! I said to calm down! This matter has already been settled! This is Isabella's first offense and hopefully her only offense this year. It appears the fight wasn't her fault and she was defending herself. It doesn't help matters that you two come in here prepared to throw down with two teenagers in my school!"

Now it was our turn to stare and the principal dumbly. I smirked at Renee and Charlie, my eyes amused. That earned me a glare from both.

You cannot tell us how to discipline our kid. Bella let's go" Renee ordered grabbing Bella roughly by the arm, hauling her up out of her seat and successfully ripping Bella's hand out of mine.

"Mom!" Bella squeaked in protest.

"Now shut up!" she reprimanded releasing the top of Bella's arm before latching on instead to Bella's injured hand.

Bella let out a cry of pain and I snapped.

"Get the fuck off her"

"Or you'll what? Hit me? I'd like to see you try!" Renee challenged.

"Let go of her. Maybe if you take your head out of your ass for some air once in a while you'll realize you have a death grip on Bella's sprained hand!"

Her eyes widened and she looked down to see her hand clamped tightly around Bella's swollen red hand. She dropped he daughter's hand immediately.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry" she apologized. I almost fucking believed it too.

I scoffed and she glared at me. Grabbing Bella's good hand I stalked out the office ignoring the angry calls behind me. I threw my hand over Bella's shoulder and she automatically leaned into my side, cradling her hand gently to her chest, trying her best to quiet her pained whimpers.

_**Flashback**_

_**My wrists were tied securely to the metal bar above me tightly. Not like I had a choice. My hands were tied to the metal bar suspended above me. The titanium biker chains digging painfully into my skin. My black button up shirt now lay in tatters on my back. My jaw felt like it was a vice, about to fall off as I struggled to bite back screams.**_

_**However, I couldn't stop the muffled grunts that travelled up my throat at each lash that landed on my exposed skin.**_

_**I could feel warm blood trickling down my back and down my pants that hung low on my hips. They took the belt out of my long black jeans. That was their weapon of choice. **_

_**Not the smooth material of the leather but my belt buckle.**_

_**I could feel the cold metal tearing through my skin leaving cuts and bruises in its wake.**_

_**I smelled his expensive cologne before I saw his face.**_

"_**I don't give a fuck about your dam morals. You do what I say. It is not your place to tell me who or what I can beat" he finished icily.**_

_**Slapping me across the face.**_

"_**Do you hear me?" He boomed and began to raise his hand to signal another beating and I hurried to answer him.**_

"_**Yes Caius"**_

_**I fleeting felt relief course through my body but as quickly as it came it went as I felt the blood drain from my face. He smirked at me and signaled Felix to dish out another round of beatings. I stared at his hand in disbelief as he signaled another beating.**_

_**The bastard**_

_**For that, I have to be thankful. Though his method was cruel and obscene, he taught me an important lesson that I would continue to use.**_

"_**Stay the fuck out of business that doesn't concern you" in other words "do not fucking interfere"**_

_**And I would never have interfered in the fight if it wasn't for Bella.**_

_**Even after my back was torn to shreds, I just couldn't find it anywhere in me to stand by and watch Caius as he mauled girls for his own sick amusement. A sick sense of power he craved over the opposite gender.**_

_**Hence, the beatings never stopped and it continued for as long as I was in that fucked up place. By the third year into my stay my pain endurance was off the charts. It became a game between Caius and I and unfortunately for me I developed a desire to feel that pain. **_

_**Not only did I enjoy feeling that pain but enjoyed the pleasure it lit in me as well. After a couple years I could barely feel pain in my back. Fucking messed with the nerves under my skin and I could care less. I felt so fucking untouchable, un-killable…invincible.**_

_**End Flashback**_

"Edward? Where did you go just now?" she asked softly. Worry etched into her skin and burning curiosity lighting her eyes.

"I don't want to mess your head up with my fucked up shit" I explained.

She scoffed.

"Take me with you" she implored looking intensely into my eyes. I couldn't move away. I felt trapped.

"No. Where I go is no place for someone like you. You wouldn't survive a day in my hell"

"No, I guess I wouldn't" she agreed and I began to relax. That was until she continued.

"But I can always bring you back… to mine" her voice cracked at the end and a flicker of resentment flashed in her eyes.

I caressed her cheek and wiped away a stray tear with the pad of my thumb wanting badly to kiss it away but thought better of it.

I intertwined my fingers with hers reveling in the comfort the contact gave to me. It was innocent enough yet so intimate at the same time.

"Bella! Bella! Are you okay?" Alice's soprano's voice, panicked came rushing in our hospital room.

"Yea I'm fine" Bella answered quietly looking away from me. I frowned.

"I heard you were at the hospital and I got so scared that you got into an accident because"-"you're so clumsy and I thought you finally tripped over a paper cup or something and met your death!" she sounded so devastated.

She rushed over and wrapped her tiny little arms around Bella. Holding on for dear life. As if- if she let go she would fall apart.

Bella smiled and hugged Alice back one handed refusing to let go of my hand. I smiled a little.

"Nice to know you care so much, though death by paper cup is not an appealing way to die. People would probably laugh at me at my own funeral" she laughed lightly.

I couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped me. She had a point. Death by paper cup is kind of an embarrassing way to die.

It's like choosing to be mauled by a goat or a lion. I would choose the lion. Its noble and courageous and people think you're either brave or stupid for taking on a lion.

Now, if I was to die by a goat attack-well even I would laugh at me too.

"Bella! This is no time to joke! I've been scared and I almost killed myself and Jasper in my rush over here. No one would tell me what was wrong. I thought you were dead or on life support." Alice trilled sounding on the verge of hysterics.

"I thought we had so much time to spend with each other before we both die and I just miss you so much. You've been so distant and we haven't been spending much time together. I feel like I'm losing my best friend Bella. And I'm beginning to think I'm the only one in this friendship that cares." Her voice was so childlike. It sounded so innocent…. So… _sad._

_**Author's note:**_

_**Sorry guys for the late update. Thanks to those who added my story to their favorites, or alerts. But I want to say a big thank you for those who take the time to review! You're the only reason for me not leaving you high and dry… **_____**Don't forget to review! I would really appreciate the support. **


	17. Chapter 17

BPOV

Ugh, I groaned. I felt like crap.

A week had passed since the fighting incident between me and Amy and the swelling on my wrist had gone down considerably. It was now Tuesday morning and I had to get up for school.

"Bells time for you to get up"

I groaned. "Emmett! Go away!"

Ever since Edward came back into my life Emmett has taken it upon himself to weld himself to my hip. I probably wouldn't have minded if I didn't know he was doing that just so he could piss Edward off and it was getting to me. People should know that if you mess with Edward you mess with me and vice versa.

The thought made me smile. Edward and I were slipping back into the roles we played when we were younger. The only difference is I didn't have to hide behind his back while he defended me to the school bully and I could protect him too, even if it was only from the snippy girls who wanted his attention, it was still a form of protection that I was able to offer him, even him most the time my motives were fueled by jealousy against the girls who wanted to take him away from me.

Even though I could see, from his behavior and body language that he didn't want any of them, that didn't stop the small voice in the back of my mind that kept telling me that maybe… just maybe one might be able to take him away from me.

I heard my door knob rattle and creak open. I turned my head to glare at my brother groggily only to be met with a bright cheery smile a mile wide on his face.

I scowled.

I hate morning people.

"Bella, you need to get up." He whined playfully.

"Fine." I grumbled and rolled over intent on getting in five more minutes of sleep only to hear heavy footsteps pad their way into my room.

I looked up glaring at Emmett through bleary eyes.

"Emmett—"I started.

The mischievous glint in his eyes told me he was up to something and my voice died in my throat instantly.

"Emmett?" I questioned, feeling the first wave of nervousness hit me.

He grinned evilly.

"Emmett." I watched as his he raised his forearms perpendicular to his torso and he crouched down slightly.

I could almost hear the springs in his knees creak.

"Emmett" I said in a warning tone giving him the best stern face I could muster. He ignored me.

"EMMETT!" I screamed trying in vain to make him realize that I was serious.

It all happened in like slow motion. My voice was deep and distorted in my ears and his playful roar tempo slowed as he sprung himself in the air above me. For some reason I pictured my self napping peacefully in a beautiful meadow while my eyes snapped open only to see his huge body block out the warm sun above me.

My eyes widened in fear and my face froze in a comical 'o' of horror while his mirrored the total opposite of mine.

His eyes were wide with mischievous delight and his mouth was twisted in an open mouthed smile as he bared his teeth at me.

THUD.

And just like that the wind was knocked out of me as his large body landed on my fragile one and I felt my eyes begin to water.

"Emmett" I gasped out struggling to get oxygen into my lungs but it came out muffled under his meaty frame.

I hate football players.

"Emmett! Please, get off me" I whimpered on the verge of tears.

"Oh shit. Sorry Bells. You were supposed to move out of the way!" he apologized.

He rolled off of me but not before leaving an imprint of my body stamped into my tiny mattress.

I stared up at him in disbelief.

"You wanted me to move?" I questioned incredulously. How could I have moved in time to dodge his massive frame? He basically took up every nook and cranny with his massive frame. Plus, I was drowsy. What did he think I would have been able to do? I probably would have crashed into _him_ given my clumsy nature.

He nodded.

I growled in response no doubt my face was flushed with exertion.

"Just get out Emmett. I want you out." I said lowly.

"Oh come on Bells. I said I was sorry." He whined.

"Emmett, you almost killed me." I glowered.

"You're exaggerating." He joked.

"Get. Out." I said through gritted teeth. I had enough of this already.

He stared at me for a moment, probably accessing if I was serious with my demand or not and the smile fading from his face slowly. He nodded again a small smile still on his lips.

"Okay Bells, I really am sorry" he apologized. His demeanor deflated as his shoulders hunched forward.

I took a deep breath knowing full well that I was overreacting a tad bit.

"It's okay Em. I'm sorry." I apologized. Ashamed at my own reaction to him, he was only playing around.

His smile widened and he headed for the door.

"You have thirty minutes to get ready and eat before school starts"

"What?" I screeched.

"Hey! I tried to warn you." He chuckled.

I spun into action.

_Shit_.

Searing pain made me cry out softly.

No! No! No! How could I have forgotten?

It's September 30th, today of all days, how could I have forgotten?

I practically crawled to my bathroom as my body convulsed due to the pain. I went straight to the basin and splashed cold water on my face.

I had gotten my period.

I stared at my reflection and had to groan at what I saw.

My face looked pained and I had a grimace on my face while small beads of sweat started to form on the top of my forehead.

Why did I have to get my period on a Friday? A FRIDAY! I mentally screeched, shuddering in horror at the likeness between me and the bimbo twins. Now I sound like them? I cried. Can my day get any worse?

I hopped in and out of the shower quickly making sure to at least wash my hair even if I did feel like crap.

I ran a towel roughly through my hair and yanked a comb through the tangled mess. My hair was still damp, but who cares?

I put on my blue cotton bra with smiley faces on it and my black period panty making sure to place a pad in it before it connected with my crotch. Yea yea… I know! Who wears pads in this day and age?

Nothing and I mean nothing has gone up into my vagina, and shoving a foreign object up there, I shuddered. Just thinking about it, I by no means will shove some cotton crap up my vagina so that a string could dangle out of my vagina!

What if it gets stuck up there? What if I get some strange allergic reaction to it? Knowing me, that is possible.

I tugged on some black sweat pants and my plain white hoodie that almost fit me like a stretchable shirt so I wouldn't have to put on a shirt underneath and left my hair down. They were already starting to give me some big curls so I left it and grabbed the gold hoops Alice bought me and dragged on my black converse. I hurriedly applied black mascara and eyeliner while smudging on some rose coloured lip gloss.

Overall, I looked kind of Spanish. I looked at myself in the mirror and could barely recognize myself. I get my period and suddenly I look like a Spaniard? What the hell is going on with me?

I really did look like a Spaniard, I even had the ass to prove it not that it was huge but…I still had an ass.

I trudged down the stairs still grumpy.

"Whoa Bells, trying out a new ethnicity?" Emmett joked.

I groaned.

"No. I have my period" I answered petulantly.

"Too much information Bella" Emmett chuckled his eyes darting nervously around the kitchen while he perched himself on the tiny bar stool.

"Bella? Could you please make us some breakfast?" my mom trilled from behind me sweetly.

I took a calming breath before turning to face her. "Mom, I have to go or I'll be late for school"

"Oh" my mother's face fell, "you need to get up earlier Bella, this is unfair to the rest of us."

I stared at her incredulously and she glared at me, making the blood drain from my face instantly.

"Okay m-mom, I'll try t-to do b-better. I'm sorry." I stuttered out frightened.

Her face brightened, enjoying my fear.

"It's okay sweetie, just don't let it happen again" she smiled.

To someone else it would look like she was genuinely happy. But to me who knew her all my life, I could see that her eyes were narrowed slightly and her fingers resembled claws ready to pounce at her sides.

I took an automatic step back turning to see Emmett watching the exchange with a look of confusion on his face.

"Um, Em? Could I possibly get a ride with you and Rosalie? I don't think I could drive without crashing into the nearby forest today" I whispered my heart pounding furiously in my chest.

"Yea, sure Bells."

The sound of a car horn alerted us to Rose's arrival.

"Great! Rose is here! Come on Bells before she leaves the both of us."

Emmett squeezed himself into the front seat while I stood awkwardly outside the car.

"Oh Rose baby? I kinda told Bella she could bum a ride with us if that's ok" Emmett explained.

She stared at me in disapproval and I almost told them I would walk instead.

"So what? You thought I was going to say no to you?" she asked me.

"Yea well- No I mean-" I answered unsure.

"Just get in Bells. You seem to forget that you're my friend too" she sighed.

I smiled. Yea that's right.

"Yea… thanks" I smiled weakly in response.

…..

Thankfully, my hands stopped shaking as we entered the parking lot and parked next to Alice's silver Volvo.

I hopped out narrowly avoiding a face plant in the school's parking lot.

Alice bounded up to me a broad smile stretching across her face.

"Bella!" she exclaimed while pecking me on the cheek. I blushed and her grin widened as her eyes sparkled with devilish amusement.

"Hey Alice" I smiled in return.

"Uh Uh" she shook her head.

"What?" I questioned confused.

"That's not what we agreed upon Bella. You know the drill" she scolded turning her head to the side while pointing to her cheek.

I sighed before leaning in and pecking her on the cheek. I leaned back blushing furiously at our exchange. She grinned up at me her eyes sparkling.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you were Columbian" she commented appraising me for the first time this morning.

"Huh. Says the girl who looks about ready to go on the cat walk" I commented scanning her ruffled cream top and her teal skinny jean covered legs.

She giggled and twirled in her dark green and cream open toe wedge heels with her Gucci brown and gold bag hanging in her hand. My mood lightened at her bright smile before I groaned, hunching over slightly as I felt another cramp.

"Alice? You wouldn't happen to have a Midol would you?" I asked timidly, slightly out of breath.

"Oh? Why?" She questioned before realizing my hands clamped tightly over my torso.

"OH! Yes. Let me check, just wait a sec." she replied while rummaging through her ridiculously big hand bag.

"No, that's not it. I'm sure I had some in here. HERE'S YOUR MIDOL BELLA!" she sang proudly.

"SHHHH! Jeez Alice! Maybe the people at the supermarket didn't hear you yet" I told her sarcastically.

"Oh" she giggled. "Sorry Bells"

And just as I dry swallowed one, I saw almost everyone in the parking lot turn their eyes on me. I blushed only to realize they weren't looking at me but behind me instead.

I turned my head to see Edward's jet black car enter the school's parking lot. He parked near Rose's M3.

It's like everything stopped and the world stopped turning.

Edward stepped out of his car in a dark blue T-shirt and black dark wash jeans, his hair in its usual messy array.

My heart stopped in my chest as I took all of him in. He lifted his head his eyes locking with mine instantly and my heart raced.

"Ow! Bella!" I faintly registered Alice's shrill voice invading my senses but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the beauty in front of me.

He began to walk in my direction never taking his eyes off of me once. His tongue darted out to wet his lips and like the horny teenager I became my eyes followed the movement hungrily.

He smirked.

My mouth went dry.

He fixed his zipper.

My mouth dropped.

He ran his hand through his hair.

My knees felt weak.

And then everything went black.

"Hey!" I protested as Emmett stepped directly in front of me blocking my view of Edward.

"Bella let go!" Alice pleaded.

"Oh." I looked down "Oops. Sorry Ally" I apologized while I removed my death grip from her arm. I didn't even realize I grabbed on to it in the first place.

I grimaced as I saw the indentations my nails left on her pale white skin.

She scowled at me while rubbing her enflamed skin.

I stepped from behind Emmett deliberately slamming my elbow into his side and only succeeding in hurting myself. I scowled. He didn't even flinch.

_Bastard_.

I watched Edward's face as it morphed into a mask of irritation as he glowered at Emmett.

"I already told you not to go anywhere near Bella" Emmett growled his arms folded as a glow of superiority emanated from him.

_Anger. _

"What the hell is your problem Em?" I questioned a little more than miffed at his callous behavior toward Edward.

"Bella stay out of this" Emmett snapped.

I snapped my teeth together and shut my mouth, having an irrational fear that he would go home and tell mom.

Edward looked between both Emmett and I not letting his cold mask drop from his face. This only angered me more. Before, Edward looked… softer when he looked at me this morning, now he was blocking everything out again.

Not saying anything, Edward wrapped his right arm over my shoulder and sidestepped Emmett with me in tow tucked into his side. I smiled up at him.

"Hey" I greeted timidly.

"Hey" he echoed and a small smile graced his lips as he dropped his cold mask.

"Bella! Wait up!" Alice called from behind us. I stopped in my tracks and waited for her to reach Edward and me.

I looked up to see Edward staring down at me, his eyes searching my face.

"Is something wrong?" he asked quietly raising his fingers and touching my chin gently. Of course I blushed knowing full well what was wrong with me.

I bit my lip, contemplating whether or not I should let Edward in on my menstrual cycle then shook my head 'no' deciding that it was better for me if Edward didn't know.

"Ok" he whispered then leaned in to kiss me only for another cramp to cripple me and I gasped out loud at the suddenness of it and Edward pulled back.

He frowned down at me and I shrugged sheepishly not wanting to divulge this piece of information.

Just then Alice skipped toward us with Jasper in tow then hooked our hands together.

Morning classes passed quickly and we were now sitting down at the lunch table in the cafeteria, the one to the far end of the room near the windows.

I sat between Edward and Alice with Jasper on her right, and Rose sat near Emmett on the opposite side of the table from us.

"You're not eating anything Bells?" Emmett questioned concerned. My heart melted at his caring tone and I smiled before shaking my head.

"No" I replied.

Everyone besides me began eating while I sipped on my water slowly scowling at everyone around the table because truthfully I _was_ hungry, but it wasn't worth feeling bloated and uncomfortable.

"If I didn't know any better I would think Bella wanted to murder my ham sandwich" Alice joked snapping me out of my murdering haze as I stopped glaring angrily at her sandwich. The table erupted in laughter.

"Really Bella! Ha, she was staring at my salad too Alice" Rosalie chimed in.

"Here Bella. You could have a cracker" Jasper chuckled, picking up a single piece off his tray and handing it to me.

I glared.

"It's not funny guys" I grumbled looking down and resting my head on the table.

"Awww Belly bear. Only two more days!" Alice soothed rubbing my back.

"What's in two more days?" Edward questioned softly. Oh _now _he chooses to speak. I groaned.

"Nothing"

Alice giggled.

"Her _period_ Edward. It's over in two days" Alice supplied.

I did a slight scream and shot up from the table glaring at Alice. I could practically feel Edward's discomfort and felt myself flush. Heck, all the boys around the table could even look me in the eye as they shuffled in their seats awkwardly.

I frowned embarrassed.

"Alice!" I exclaimed a little angry.

"Sorry Bells" she apologized.

"Whatever" I muttered.

She placed her hand on my shoulder stopping me from resuming my position on the table and stared intently into my eyes.

"Bells I said I was sorry. You know… I talk too much" she offered a small smile. I nodded and smiled in return assuring her that all was forgiven. She leaned in and pecked me on the lips softly.

I turned my head only to be met with the wide eyed stares from the rest of our group around the table.

"Holy shit. What the hell was that?" Jasper breathed.

I blushed.

"Oh that? Me and Bella decided we should show more affection so our bond could grow stronger" Alice chirped nonchalantly. My blush deepened.

"Hey um Alice? I didn't quite catch that show of affection you were talking about. Do you mind doing it again?" Emmett requested. We all stared at him.

"For educational purposes ofcourse" He talked on swiftly.

Rose smacked him hard on the head.

"Jeez Emmett." She stated "So… How can I get on to this friendship bonding chain?" Rose asked in all seriousness.

It was now our turn to stare at her.

"What? It's only fair that I'm in on this little friend bonding thing here" she gestured between Alice and I with her hands a slight blush tinting her cheeks as her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail.

Alice nodded her head furiously.

"Yes yes ofcourse! This is so exciting! We have started a new greeting between all three of us" Alice chirped excitedly her hands clapping together rapidly.

I just watched her and shook my head. Only Alice would think of something like this. Evil little pixie has a great manipulative talent. I turned to see Edward watching me with a contemplative expression his demeanor calm OR I would have believed he was calm if it wasn't for his tightly clasped fist on his leg. He glared at me when he saw me notice his façade and I ducked my head letting my hair cascade around me.

It was now Friday and my period was finally over.

"Hey Bells… you're still coming over right?" Alice asked.

"Yes. Charlie said it was okay" I replied.

"Cool. I'll pick you up around 6"

"No that's okay I can dri-"

"I said I was picking you up. Stop trying to argue your way out of it." She snapped.

I nodded knowing full well that her mind was made up and there was no changing that. The final bell rang and I got a ride home from Alice. The silence in the car was slightly disturbing until she turned up the music as Keisha's Tik Tok played on her radio and it wasn't long before began to sing along with the lyrics while we did stupid moves in the car. I pulled out the robot and took her hands off the wheel so that she could jiggle her shoulders almost making us go over in the opposite lane.

I jumped out the car still giggling while Alice left the car running. We decided that I should come earlier instead. Lucky for me, mom wasn't home and I sped up the steps to pack an overnight bag.

We arrived at her house shortly. I still couldn't get over how well their parents did for themselves in a short amount of time. We bounded up the steps and into the house.

"Hi Mom" I greeted a flour covered Esme in her "Super Mom" apron as she slaved over a bowl of mix.

"What are you making?" I questioned seating myself at the island before poking my head above the bowl of batter.

"Chocolate chip cookies!" she grinned, "Your favourite ofcourse"

I beamed.

"Mom, you know you didn't have to!" I complained feeling slightly guilty that she thought she had to do this type of thing for me.

"Oh shush now. I love baking!" she said while tapping my nose with her flour covered index finger. I giggled in response.

"Mom!" I squealed, smacking her hands away from me while giggling. Alice shook her head at our exchange before laughing along with us.

"If I wasn't sure in the fact that I'm her favourite I would be worried that _you_ were her favourite kid!" Alice joked.

Esme and I stayed silent. Alice looked between us her smile fading.

"Right mom?" Alice looked at her mother for reassurance but we Esme and I looked at each other before returning our gaze to Alice. We stayed silent.

"Mom!" Alice shrieked disappointed and we glanced at her enraged expression before collapsing in a fit of giggles.

"Aw Ally! You know I don't pick favourites. But if I did you would be my first choice" Esme nodded sincerely reaching over the counter to hug Alice then turned her head to wink at me.

I muffled a giggle with my hand.

It was moments like these I felt a mother's love. How Esme interacted with me made it hard to ignore the ocean wide difference between her and my real mother Renee. Sometimes I really wished that Esme was my mother instead. She was so loving and caring and this only made me resent my own mother more and I didn't want to do that. It wasn't her fault that she wasn't more like Esme and that irrational side of me resented Esme for being the way that she was.

I shook my head to rid myself of my angry thoughts and smiled.

"Phew. You had me worried for a second mom"

Esme smiled, kissing Alice on the forehead and then mine.

"Come on Bella! Let's go up to my room" Alice chirped while dragging me from the kitchen to her room.

"Okay okay! I'm coming!"

….

(Hey guys- that's the link of the song Alice is now playing in her room .com/watch?v=VxD_7S7bl8k )

"Hey Bella! Look what I found!" Alice sang after we changed into our pajamas. I wore a black undershirt with a dark blue short pajama pants with puppies on them that reached me mid thigh while Alice sported a dark red undershirt with a short black silk pajama pants that hung to her mid thigh as well.

I stopped in my tracks as a march beat began to blast through her speakers.

I screwed up my face in a confused expression.

(8) Come again (8)

"ALICE! WHERE DO YOU FIND THIS KIND OF MUSIC?" I shouted, struggling to be heard over the loud music.

"YOUTUBE! Come on!" she grasped my hands pulling me towards the centre of her room. "Loosen up! Just watch me" Alice shouted, a bright excited smile lighting up her face.

She began to do an army march, swinging her hands loosely at her sides. Then she began popping her chest up and down, imitating an exaggerated impression of a beating heart using the palms of her hands to mimic the movement in front of her chest.

(8) Pon de floor (8)

She then put her hands on her hips and planted her feet shoulder width apart as she began to shake her hips from side to side, shaking her hips twice to the left then repeating the same movement on the next side.

She watched my open mouthed expression then giggled.

"Come on Bella. It's really fun!" she grinned continuing her hip motions.

"No." I shook my head adamantly folding my hands across my chest in an act of defiance.

Her face fell.

"Jeez Bella, you can be so boring sometimes." She grumbled. "Buzz kill"

I am sick and tired of being classed as the plain Jane of our group! And in the whole school for that matter!

Taking a deep breath, I marched over to her computer and violently clicked the repeat button.

"You are SO going down"

She eyed me disbelievingly, and that was just another blow to my fragile self esteem.

I gritted my teeth and squared my shoulders. It's time to make her speechless for once. Quite a feat if you ask me but it's still worth it.

Spreading my feet apart

_(8) Pon de floor (8)_

I squatted my knees turning my feet outwards and began thrusting my hips in and then out. My hands placed securely on my knees to keep my balance.

Hopping up so that I was straight again I jerked my chin upwards in the Universal Sign: "Well come on. Bring it!"

_(8) Baby get in line. Let me see your bestest whine. Lady in line let me see your bestest whine(8)_

She smirked. Throwing her hands straight up in the air with interlocked fingers then began moving her hips in a smooth circular motion then nodded to me.

I growled.

_(8) Bend d weight on d floor (8)_

I turned away from her so that my back faced her. Bent over keeping my legs straight and clamped together. I flexed the palms of my hands so it looked like I was pressing something down. I rose up on the balls of my feet then did three quick little jumps towards her making my butt jiggle a little in time with my jumps.

I turned my face to face her then smiled at her jaw drop expression and winked at her. Straightening up, we both looked at each other at the same time then began giggling furiously.

"Bella –gasp- what –gasp- was –gasp- that?" she forced out through her laughter.

"-giggle- I really don't know Alice –giggle-"

We collapsed on the floor heaving harshly trying to catch our breaths only to be startled by the audible surprised gasp from the door way.

Our heads snapped to the direction of the sound only to find a stunned Edward and a slacked jawed Jasper gripping onto the door frame.

I flushed crimson scrambling up to my feet.

"H-how long w-were you g-guys st-standing there?" I stammered out.

Jasper was the one who spoke out.

"Shit. That was hot" Jasper croaked out, his voice cracking embarrassingly loud before he cleared his throat. Alice laughed quietly in response.

"Oh snap out of it Jazzy. Bella and I were just dancing" Alice answered proudly her eyes still alight with excitement.

"Dancing? You guys looked like you were humping air!" Jasper choked out while looking straight at me. I flushed with embarrassment.

Oh god. Why did I have to get all competitive? I plopped down on the floor again trying in vain to melt into the floor. While I was busy berating myself for my behaviour I didn't notice when Edward walked straight into Alice's room and stood in front of me.

I looked up slightly startled. He stooped down placing his lips directly next to my ear and whispered, "You are coming with me" he ordered darkly.

His voice was low and husky, I moaned so quietly I'm sure only Edward heard it. He pulled me to my feet roughly and began dragging me out of Alice's room while I tripped and stumbled over my own two feet.

"Hey!" Alice protested "Bella is over here for me!"

She began to follow us out but Edward kicked the door with his foot and it slammed shut in Alice's face.

"HEY!" I protested.

I jerked to a stop pulling Edward back with me.

"What the hell is your problem? You might have hurt her back there!" I growled angrily.

Alice and I were trying to bond and he just barged in and pulled me out. No wonder Alice got mad at me in the hospital and accused me of ignoring her for Edward. But no more! No more!

He looked back at me and glared. I blanched at his angry expression and faster than I could comprehend he bent his knees then hoisted me on his shoulder.

"Edward!" I screeched.

That resulted in a smack on my ass.

"Ow!"

He smacked me again, harder this time.

"Shut up" he growled and I snapped my mouth shut as he carried me into his room and slammed the door shut. He shrugged me off his shoulders and I landed not too gently on my feet.

"Why are you—"the feral look on his face made the words die in my throat.

My back hit the wooden surface of his door with a muffled thump and he grasped my hips tightly almost painfully tight. I could feel his fingers digging hard and deep into the flesh on my hips as he pressed his body into mine. I gasped.

"Edward?" I whispered unsure my voice trembling sligtly.

He dipped his head into my neck inhaling deeply and nipped me on the neck planting rough kisses and gently bites along my neck and collar bone. There will be a mark for sure tomorrow. I jumped slightly but was unable to move because of his tight grip on my body as I was sandwiched between wood and pliant human flesh.

"Edward?" I questioned again, my voice slightly higher than normal as my sense of touch was beginning to take over all my other senses.

"Seeing you dance like that—you looked so fucking sexy" he groaned then nipped my ear gently.

I licked my lips while he continued his torturous menstruations on my body.

"Seeing you dance like that—fuck Bella" he continued as he parted my legs with one of his.

"Seeing me dance like that—what?"

He thrust his hips sharply upwards and I could feel his throbbing erection against me.

I gasped out.

"Does that answer your question?" he thrust upwards again and I let out an embarrassingly loud moan.

He lifted his head and our eyes connected.

His hands moved from my hips as he grasped my ass tightly squeezing gently before lifting me off my feet. I wrapped my legs around him as he walked us over to his Queen sized mattress. He laid me down on the bed gently before nestling his hips between my legs. I leaned up on my elbows before capturing his lips with mine in a rough passion filled kiss.

He rubbed his erection right over my clad covered cotton pajama shorts and I pulled my face away from his to moan.

His room was now filled with groans and breathy moans coming from the both of us and he punctuated his groans in time with his thrusts. My body felt flushed and overheated and I reveled in Edward's possession of my body. Never before have I experienced something so amazing in my entire life.

After a couple minutes, I'm not quite sure how long but he began to speed up his movements and the most amazing thing started to happen.

I felt a tingle in my stomach where all the blood flowed directly down to my privates and it began to increase. The coil in my back tightened and before long I saw stars behind my eyes as my vision began to blur slightly with black. I thrust my chest upwards into his before biting down into his shoulder hard to muffle my screams.

He continued to rub against me prolonging this amazing feeling before he stilled with a groan of his own but not before thrusting twice more.

Wow.

"Wow" I repeated echoing my thoughts out loud.

Edward chuckled pecking me on the lips softly then rolling off me to the side.

"Wow. That was amazing Edward" I praised him still out of breath and still on a high from what we just did.

He smirked at me and was about to say something when his phone vibrated.

Growling, he swung his legs off the edge of the bed and sat up grabbing his phone.

Whatever he read on his phone screen could not have been good because for the first time I saw the blood in Edward's face pale and his eyes widened.

Worried, I sat up as well and leant over his shoulder to read what had made him look so upset.

"Edward? What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

He quickly hid his phone from my view and roughly shoved it in his pants pocket.

"Nothing" he snapped.

_Nothing my ass_

"I'm stepping out." He responded gruffly.

"Why?" He ignored me "Edward! Wait!" I tried again.

He slammed the door behind him….. In. My. Face.

I stared at the closed door shocked before opening it and stomping off to Alice.

I huffed.

So much for Orgasms.

**Author's note:**

**Hey I hope you like it! Sorry for the late update. Please review and tell me what you think. ****Don't hesitate to email me even if it's just to talk! **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Edward

Incredible

I've wanted to do that with Bella for so long and that ranked to the bottom of my list of: Things I'd like to DO to Bella.

Even if it was just me dry humping the shit out of her it still felt incredible to me; more incredible than me seeing Bella dance in Alice's bedroom.

The way she moved her body, shaking and grinding on what I could only guess as an invisible dick. And that ass—I thought licking my lips. It looked so scrumptious and my hands were at the point of aching while I tried to restrain myself… successfully… partially.

Though I was slightly disappointed that Bella was going to be sleeping in Alice's room that disappointment went away as I began scheming all the ways I could get Bella into my room. I had all these conniving plans to lure her away from Alice quietly unnoticed but all those plans were shot to hell when Jasper decided to go say hello to Alice before he left and I tagged along.

Thank fuck I tagged along.

Jasper held it together far better than I even if he had a death grip on the fricking door frame while I stood ram rod straight at the wonderful sight before me. Surely what Bella was doing could have passed for soft core porn. I'm positive what she was doing was porn.

When they finally realized two fucking peeping toms at their door they stopped giggling and turned all shades of red; Alice only having a slight twinge of pink to her cheeks while Bella's was like a Red Target sign but I kept staring at her.

Alice. I'm going to be having a serious talk with her. I don't care how long I wasn't in her life but after seeing that cheeky smile she gave to Jasper I fucking knew he had to be fucking her. To say I was just beginning to tolerate the bastard, then I find out he's fucking my sister? That shit will be stopping today!

I wasn't even able to do that either because all thoughts of me bashing Jasper's face in were pushed to the back of my mind as I stood over Bella's form. The sight of her kneeling before me only made me act much quicker. I'm amazed that my hard on didn't poke her eye out! Straining to get to the source of its' master as of this moment.

I roughly picked her up and dragged her out of the room ignoring her as she said something about Alice. Who the hell cares right now? The picture of her pajama pants riding up was enough to make me feel like a burning man being denied a bucket of water.

Everything had gone so well until I got that email:

_To: Edward Cullen_

_Cullen,_

_Dobbiamo parlare. (We need to talk)_

_Incontrare alla Stazione di AngelesTrain di Porto (Meet at Port Angeles Train Station)_

_Nella mezz'ora. (In Half an hour)_

_Prendere il trasloco ora (Get moving now)_

From: Volturi

What. The. Fuck?

Why the hell are they still contacting me? I'm fucking out of this shit yet I'm still getting orders? Note the lack of question marks and pleasantries? Rude bastards.

I was lost in my thoughts until I felt Bella peeking over my shoulder.

What the hell?

I hastily shoved the phone in my pocket and quickly exited the room, slamming the door behind me.

Shit! I hope Bella still wasn't behind me if she was that would have meant that I slammed the door in her face. I winced. I'm going to pay for that later.

I hurriedly started the ignition to my car and sped down the streets of Forks passing "Welcome to Port Angeles" sign in twenty minutes flat.

I skidded to a stop ways away from the train station. Parking far enough so that my location was concealed and parking close enough that I would get to the train station on time.

I angrily checked the time on my watch noting that I had three more minutes to spare. More than enough time for me to walk the three blocks to the station.

It was now 8:46 and the streets were as packed as a place near Forks could get; people out to movies and dinners etc and People out on dates.

That made me realize that the couple months I've been here not once have I taken Bella on a date nor have I picked her up like I said I would. I rubbed my face with my hands exasperated. I am such a douche.

"_Cullen" a voice spoke with a hint of amusement behind of me. I tensed._

"_Dimitri" a pause "how wonderful to see you" I greeted tersely._

_He chuckled in response, "Oh Cullen, how you make me blush"_

_I growled and opted to bite my tongue instead._

"_Enough of the pleasantries"_

_Nodding he replied "Follow me"_

_I turned around to face the behemoth of a man standing before me in a long calf length Armani trench coat with thick gray outlining at the ends of each long sleeve and at the over turned collar, black slacks with shined black Calvin Klein shoes and black leather gloves. _

Gloves

I chuckled. I felt drastically underdressed and scolded myself for not taking the time to change into a suit as well. Not that they gave me a chance to do so unless they expected me to keep on dressing the way that was expected of me rather than this black T and jeans with converse.

Ha, wouldn't I be a sight for sore eyes.

"What are you giggling about behind there princess?"

"Shut the fuck up Mi-mi" I snapped.

He chuckled shaking his head as we reached a black tinted Rolls- Royce phantom. It was shiny black with tinted windows. Telling from the size of the hood it had an injection V12 engine no doubt. This beauty accelerates like a gem it only succeeded in making me miss my fucking Rolls-Royce Ghost. I don't give a fuck how much it costs I'm buying me a garage and stashing them there.

Dimitri opened the passenger door for me and hesitated before getting in. Did I really want to meet Aro's acquaintance so soon after moving back to Forks? No, I didn't. The whole point of coming to Forks was to get away from him and the rest of them. I should have known they would have just trailed me.

I sat quietly on the dark leather chairs.

"Mr. Cullen"

"Aro" I greeted in return, my voice carefully cold and detached. We were enveloped in silence once again, albeit the quiet hum of the car.

I have successfully mastered all the tell tale signs that depict nervousness; the irritating tapping of the foot, erratic bouncing of the knee, sweating and shaking hands, all but one which is parly the reason for my unruly hair.

My determination and stubbornness was that of a mule and not of a horse and I refrained from giving myself away and displaying my anxiety by the symbolic move of the hrough the hair.

I wasn't too caught up in my thoughts not to realize we had come to a stop directly outside of an abandoned building which was the main adoration of a single deserted street.

Grabbing the handle of the passenger door to exit my eyes widened noticeably for a split second as I came to the painful realization that this may not be purely a social visit; as the door failed to open.

I composed myself as I waited patiently for Dimitri to open the door for me from the outside.

Glaring as he opened it I flicked off the child safety lock from the inside crevice of the car door discretely.

A loud hollowed clang was heard as we entered the empty warehouse and the door shut closed behind us. Two or three industrial bulbs brightened the cold damp vacant space poorly; this one light kept flickering, the fuse trying to connect to the circuit in vain. Lucky for me I didn't have epilepsy, but I could feel a case coming on because these shitty lights were about to make my eyes roll back. Fucking rich bastards couldn't afford for us to go to somewhere more pleasing? Fucking cheap bastards

"Mr. Cullen, how happy you've made me by gracing us with your presence"

"Pleasure, Aro. Is there a reason that I did?"

"Yes, of course. Always straight to business eh?" he chuckled "I thought we had much to catch up on since you've taken a little… _holiday_" he replied raising his eyebrow making sure to place emphasis on the word 'holiday'.

"Sorry to disappoint you Aro, but I am not one for hugs and kisses" I looked him square in the eye, "and as you well know this is _not_ a holiday"

"Exactly, this is not a vacation because you decided to be a fussy little boy who needed a time out" he looked at me evenly.

I gritted my teeth and took a decisive step forward, my hands fisted at my sides.

"Look here Aro—"

"Ugh" I grunted as my feet disappeared from beneath me as a blow connected with the back of my knees, sending me sprawling to the cold floor. A fist collided with the back of my skull painfully with a solid thwack.

"_Avete dimenticato che cazzo stai affrontando_?" Aro seethed.

I locked my jaw and kept my head down in submission, receiving another blow for my ignorance. Some other beast of a man grabbed my hand roughly, twisting it behind my back.

I grunted in pain. My hand was fucking burning. I did not feel the usual discomfort that I was used to, only pain.

"Ottenere la vostra priorità. Ora," he fixed his coat "torniamo al lavoro."

"_Alzare_"

Fuck face released my hand before pulling me to my feet. I shrugged them off roughly before adjusting my wrinkled clothes feeling slightly embarrassed.

"You have a job to do. We have received many _denunce_ about a certain someone's… _figlio _right here in Forks. How convenient don't you think?" he smiled raising an eyebrow in what can only be amusement.

I left the academy to get away from this gang bull shit and guess what happens. It fucking followed me home.

"What do I have to do sir?"

"_Ucciderlo"(kill him) _

Silence.

"What's his name?"

He smiled, "Jacob Black"

I froze, the breath escaping my lungs in a whoosh, "Black"

* * *

"Now that you've understood the… necessity of this _problem_ I expect it to be dealt with as discreetly as possible"

"Yes sir."

"I've missed you my dear _figlio. _We shall meet again." He said while walking away from me flanked by three body guards. I turned to follow.

"Oh, Dimitri? You, Thomas and Alejandro stay behind. Give Mr. Cullen a little lesson in respect" he said in an uninterested tone without sparing me a glance over his shoulder.

I fucking knew this was coming. Aro was not one to forget and he rarely ever practiced leniency. He thrived on respect and demanded obedience.

His car door shut with a muffled thud before driving off leaving me and his three goons.

"Let's play shall we?" Dimitri chuckled slipping off his coat.

"Let's" I smirked, ushering the three hulking figures crouched in attack stances towards me.

Alejandro came at me from the right while Dimitri charged me from the front.

I haven't practiced in a while not seeing the need to and I was more than rusty… I was in dire need for some oil, but at the very moment Thomas's fist collided with the ribs on my left side I fucking made myself a promise to make gym-ing a priority.

We continued punching, kicking and tackling each other for a good fifteen minutes, all four of us bloodied and panting.

I retreated three steps back, spitting blond on the concrete floor.

"I was beginning to miss this sort of thing" I chuckled looking directly at Dimitri.

He smirked, "so have I kid, and you've lost some of your tough. Home town has made you soft already?" He taunted.

"I'm not getting fucking soft. Either I am or you Alejandro wouldn't be knocked out cold on the floor getting drool on your coat like he was having a wet dream" I smirked raising an eyebrow in amusement.

He scowled, his eyes flickering to the pansies on the floor.

"Don't worry about them. You remember the rules right?"

"Failure to succeed will result in a punishment much harsher than the failure is worth" I regurgitated before I could stop myself. "No need for the reminder—oof!"

I woke up as my body hit the cold damp side walk. I raised my hand to try and muffle the pounding in my head. Irrational as it may be, that's always how your body responds to pain, trying it's best to squash the problem.

My fingers met with matted blood where one of those fuckers most likely Thomas had hit me to the back of my head with some blunt object when my attentions were otherwise engrossed.

Groaning as I got to my feet I stretched, wincing as my bones cracked with the movement, and trudged along the side walk towards my car limping.

"How thoughtful of them to drop me off where they picked me up" I grumbled sarcastically, with only a slight hint of real gratitude for their kindness. They could have very well dropped me miles away, or worse, left me at the ware house and I would have to find my way back.

Did everyone have a curfew or something in these Podunk towns? The place was practically deserted and if I hadn't been in possession of a sense and a healthy appreciation for reality, I might have thought zombies had taken over and eaten the dreary population I thought looking around the almost vacant streets except for the occasional car.

"Most excitement they would probably ever experience" I muttered out loud kicking a dented soda can out of my way.

I sent silent praises up to god as I reached my car, taking off my shirt off as I relieved myself of any blood that would stain the interior of my new car.

Cold plated gold tested on my chest, _Bella. _I was once again reminded of how I rushed off, away from her and my usual speeding was reduced to a crawl as I took the turn up the Cullen's drive way. I was probably being ridiculous creeping up my own drive way in an effort to post pone apologizing to Bella for being such an ass towards her. I didn't want to fight with her and I didn't want to explain myself either.

Five minutes after turning off the ignition to my car I was stubbornly resolved in camping out in my car for the remainder of the night. But after being bludgeoned and beaten on by three guys, my body protested vehemently to sleeping in a car where my 6ft form would most likely be cramped and uncomfortable.

My head was pounding and I instantly regretted slamming my car door.

I entered the laundry room through the garage door and headed to the kitchen for some asprin and something to eat. Maybe Esme was considerate enough to leave her poor son something to eat.

The living room light flicked on before I even entered the kitchen. I almost chuckled at the dramatics of the situation.

I turned around to see my mother and father in the love seat staring at me with anger and disappointing painting their faces. I chuckled in amusement, seeing Esme in a green coloured nighty, her caramel coloured hair pinned up while Carlisle wore a horizontally striped pajama set, his hair normally perfect, not a hair out of place was now messy and actually looked like bed hair. The only thing this comical scene was missing was Esme in rollers and Carlisle holding a leather belt.

"Where have you been? You had your mother and I worried sick!"

"Oh how unpleasant my absence has been on _you_" I replied sarcastically stepping back into the shadows.

"Now son—"

"Edward" I corrected him coldly.

He paused looking at me sadly before continuing, "_Edward" _he cleared his throat before he continued "you know I never meant to infer that your disappearance was only distressing to us, but we, your mother and I as well as Alice and Bella were worried about you. Bella said you stormed off and was worried something was wrong"

"Bella was worried about me?" some of my irritation faded at hearing of Bella's concern. Maybe she had already forgiven me for getting her off and then leaving as soon as I did.

"Edward?" my mother called timidly, squinting through the darkness to get a good look at me.

I stepped forward into the light, feeling this sudden obligation to make it easier for Esme to see me, rather than letting her strain herself to do so.

She gasped as she saw me and I almost smiled. They got me into this shit now it's time for them to see the result of it all.

My life

My fucking life wasn't even mine to do as I pleased with it.

"Oh my god Edward! What happened to you?" my mother cried jumping off the couch towards me.

"Who the hell did this to you son?" Carlisle exclaimed outraged. I was taken-a-back by their concern. I looked at him sharply and shrugged off Esme.

"No one you would object to" I answered drily "I'm going to bed"

"Edward! Wait!" my mother called after me. I was resolved in ignoring her pleas and continued to walk away.

"Edward! Please!" She cried out more distressed latching on to my arm desperately. I would have continued walking but there was something in her voice that made me stop in my tracks.

Her voice was high and hoarse, cracking in some places. It didn't hold the usual sadness or defeat it normally held. For the first time being here I felt a strange obligation to protect her from any pain, and that included pain that I inflicted.

Why should I stop or listen to her though? This is all a fucking act. She doesn't really care about you. She's trying to placate you!

_But if she didn't why would she want to nurse you?_

Maternal instinct

_And why would she go out of her way to stop you rather than let you be?_

Guilt

I wasn't so lost in my head that I didn't hear what was going on around me.

"Edward please, what have I—what have we ever done to make you hate us so?" my mother sobbed. Not able to bare any of my mother's pain, I pulled my hand away from her grasp more gently than I would have like, surprising me.

I stayed silent, a part of me wanting to hear what they had to say and another telling me that I already knew what they had to say. But I remained, rooted in indecision by curiosity and indifference.

"Answer me!" she screamed, hysterically grabbing hold of my arm again, shaking me.

"Honey, let go. Just leave him be" Carlisle's voice filled my ears as he gently pried Esme's fingers from my flesh.

I chuckled, slightly surprised, not at all expecting Carlisle to let something of this magnitude so easily under the guise of taking my side, being my "protector"

I spun around and chuckled darkly looking at him in the eye before turning to Esme.

"Hate is a strong word Esme. I'm not denying that what I feel for you could very well be bordering on hate, but what I feel for the both of you cannot be summed up in one emotion."

"Now look here Edward! I have given you enough lee way! Even going as far as to ignore your behavior towards your mother and I! I will not tolerate you continuously disrespecting us in our home! Telling your own mother, the woman that gave birth to you that you hate her is just as cruel as putting your hands on her."

I never said that I did" I replied coolly, taking a step forward I continued looking them both in the face, "if the both of you are so resilient in hearing out loud how I feel then so be it: resentment, _abbandonato, _anger, _male, _rejected_…_ _Vulnerabili_. Is that enough for your psych evaluation?" I yelled angrily at the stunned people in front of me as I breathed harshly trying to keep my tears at bay.

Esme blanched, her skin a sickly pale color, Carlisle looked appropriately ashamed. Fucker probably felt like an asshole after going on and on about how what I did and how it affected him and his wife.

"What? You have nothing to say now? How unsurprised I am _mother_" I sneered bitterly.

She averted her eyes as did Carlisle when I tried to make eye contact, wrapping his arms around his wife trying to console a sobbing Esme.

"Pathetic. I'm going to bed"

"Wait!"

"What the _fuck _do you want now?" I yelled annoyed. My head was on the verge of exploding and they kept prolonging my pain. Some parents I scoffed.

Selfish bastards

Esme blanched at my curse and Carlisle glared.

"Bite me crouching tiger" I thought, matching his glare.

"I just want to know why." She continued in a small voice.

"Why?" I asked a little surprised, not at all expecting them not to know or to be so spiteful enough as to make me say it out loud because of their feigned ignorance.

"I took in a sharp breath and gritted by teeth.

"Yes. Why" Carlisle stated this time.

"Why? Because you—"

'Plop', I turned sharply towards the movement from the corner of my eye to see a sneaky pixie lying on the floor watching our altercation. I glared at her menacingly and saw a lock of curly brown hair peaking out the same hallway where Alice lay. I glared harder and bared my teeth.

"Fucking forget this shit" I stormed off to my room.

_**Author's note:**_

_Filgio- son_

_Avete dimenticato che cazzo stai affrontando_?- Have you forgotten who the fuck you're addressing?

Ottenere la vostra priorità. Ora- get your priorities straight. Now

torniamo al lavoro- let's get back to business.

_Alzare_- get up.

_Denounce-_ complaints

_Ucciderlo- _kill him

_Abbandonato- _abandoned

_Male- _hurt

_Vulnerabili- _vulnerable

_**Hey guys, I'm really sorry. I guess you're tired of hearing my apologies but I'll still give them out. Okay, the battery for my laptop happens to be a piece of shit so right now it's dead. I was so distraught that I became angry because that's where I type my story chapters and I was being a stubborn bitch by not continuing to write the chapter. But I couldn't help myself and began to write on pieces of computer paper so that I could update it when my reptile of a sister thought it convenient enough for her to give me computer time.**_

_**Anyway, please review! It's really not that hard… all you have to do is click the review button. Update will be uploaded after 10 reviews.. lol 10 reviews will take a while so i guess i have all the time in the world to upload. hehe**_

_**Oh… special thanks to… Jessica, who has been reviewing my stories almost religiously... **__**.. Thanks! **_


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey! Please make sure to read the Author's note below. Thank you for reading! :)**

* * *

Chapter 19

Edward

I stormed up the stairs, stomping on the carpeted stairs loudly in my anger. Wanting to know about my past is fine, but going as far as to invade my privacy is unacceptable I seethed.

Seeing Alice and Bella peering around the corner of the hallway, intruding on something so private so delicate between me, Carlisle and Esme made my jaw clench and my nostrils flare in anger.

I continued up to my room closing the door with a slam, shaking the door frame as it closed. Fucking bad idea, I completely forgot about my raging headache. How ironic. The adrenaline that was pumping through my veins leaving a burst of endorphins in its wake had now faded, and now I felt everything; Every single blow to my head, my ribs, my back and my shins where those mother fuckers beat on me. I felt like a punching bag.

I tossed my bloodied shirt to the corner of the room, along with my denim jeans. My hamper just a few feet away from the tossed heap of my bloodied clothes, but my mind was so fucking shot I didn't give a fuck that I was being a nasty ass.

I shuffled my feet along the chilled carpet, bypassed my bed and into my bathroom closing the door shut behind me with a silent click of the knob. The fluorescent lights did nothing to help my headache, making me feel dizzy. I headed straight for the Medicine cabinet stationed above the sink, jerking open the cabinet door and grabbed the first pill bottle my hand touched without glancing at it. I poured about four pills into my hand tilting my head back as I threw the pills down the back of my throat.

"Ugh" I grimaced at the bitter after taste in my mouth, finally looking down at the medicine container in my hand.

"Paracetomal….Dry swallowing is a bitch" I grumbled "no wonder I feel like flushing my mouth out with peppermint" I grumbled placing the bottle back into the cabinet before shutting the door closed.

I was faced with my reflection once again, clad only in my boxers and nothing else except for some purple discolorations and healed scars scattered all over my chest and abs. I stared at the golden necklace around my neck and smoothed it over my chest in quiet contemplation, the tips of my fingers brushing against Bella's initials.

_Flash back_

"_Edward! Edward! You okay? Pwease be okay!" small fists pounded on my chest firmly._

"_Ugh, Ow" I cracked an eye open._

"_Edward! You're okay!" Hands encircled my chest tightly as tears soaked through my bright yellow shirt. I lay still for a moment; the shock of falling out of an apple tree still consumed my seven year old brain, not to mention my back._

_I pried my eyes open to see a head of brown hair pulled in two tight pigtails sobbing on my chest. I raised my chubby little hand and patted Bella's head awkwardly not knowing how to deal with a crying girl sprawled across my chest._

"_Why are you crying Bella? I told you I would be fine" I soothed, still awkwardly patting her head._

"_No you aren't!" She lifted her puffy eyes to glare into mine. "You fell out of that twee!" she pointed at the apple tree above us "and hit the gwound! You scwared me!" she cried, a fresh wave of tears cascading down her blotchy face._

"_Stop being such a girl, you said you wanted an apple" I shot back annoyed with her tears and embarrassed about falling out of the tree in front of her. She released my waist and stood up abruptly, hands fixed on her hips as she glared down at me._

"_I am NOT a girl!" she argued, sticking her chin out defiantly._

_I got up and placed my hands on my hips mimicking her position._

"_You are too!"_

"_Am not!"_

"_Are too!"_

"_Well you can't even climb a twee without falling" she teased._

"_Well you can't _walk_ without falling" I retorted._

_She glared at me and I smiled back at her triumphantly until her bright brown eyes began to well with tears making me feel bad instantly._

"_Aw Bella! I'm sorry"_

"_No!" she pouted, shrugging away from me, swiftly turning her back to me. I'm surprised she didn't fall._

_I sighed before tapping her shoulder gently. She ignored me and I tapped on her shoulder again non-stop until she finally turned around._

"_What!" she yelled in my face tears streaming down her cheeks, her pink frilly dress swishing between her feet gently._

"_I got you the apple you wanted" I held it out to her shyly._

I smiled slightly at the memory ridding myself of my underwear before turning on the shower to full blast. Hot water beat against my sore flesh and it felt wonderful, like I was on cloud 9. I lathered my skin with my axe body wash letting the sweet smell fill my nostrils as I inhaled deeply, ignoring the pain as my lungs expanded.

"_I love you Edward" Bella giggled._

"_Ew gross!" I yelled as she slobbered all over my cheek._

"_Can't you just say 'thank you'?" I continued completely grossed out while dragging my hand across my slimy cheek to wipe off her slobber._

"_Mommy said that if a boy would hurt for me, he loves me" she replied nonchalantly, biting into her apple; juice squirting out of the fruit narrowly missing my eyes._

"_I'm not that hurt" I replied petulantly, feeling rather saddened that I had to get married at the tender age of 7._

_She stared at me playing with one of her pigtails with her spare hand as if to say "so? The problem is…?"_

_I sighed, still pouting and began to walk away. I turned around after I didn't hear the pitter patter of tripping feet behind of me._

"_Well come on then!" I said motioning her forward with my hand._

"_Where are we going?" she asked curiously making her way to stand in front of me._

"_To tell mommy and daddy that we're getting married" I answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world._

"_Why?"_

"_Because we love each other"_

"_Ohh" she nodded in understanding her head bobbing up and down._

"_Well let's get this over with" I sighed grabbing her tiny pudgy hand in mine._

_She pecked me on the cheek quickly, blushing pink._

"_Ugh" I groaned grossed out. Yet again._

_She smiled up at me brightly, her chubby cheeks lifting as she did._

"_I love to mawwy you"_

_Now it was my turn to flush._

Blood trailed down my face from my hair as I washed it out. I looked at the blood swirling around the drain hole in the bath hypnotized. The blood mixed with dirt and suds looked confusingly beautiful, swirling around like a whirl pool.

I pictured myself being sucked in, kicking and screaming, swirling around and around in a rough sea of blood. High winds sending blood red rain pelting me in the face blinding me. Waves crashed over my body full blast as I struggled for air, trying my best to swim away from the dark abyss threatening to suck me in.

I gasped for air, turning off the shower spray and stayed still for a moment. I stood in front of the mirror hands hanging to my sides loosely; watching myself, every scar, every bruise had my parent's names stamped across each one.

Droplets of water splattered to the floor, and a lock of hair dangled in front of my eye obscuring my vision. My hand pushed it back, only to reveal a scar above my eye. I traced my hand across the slightly uplifted flesh.

"_I can't do it!" I screamed, chucking the gun away from me like it was on fire. The gun skidded to a stop across the floor._

"_You fucking pussy!" _

_Caius took up the gun, whacking me in the head with its handle. Blood trickled into my eye as I lay in pained silence on the floor biting my cheek to stop from crying out loud._

"_Failure to succeed will result in a punishment much harsher than it is worth"_

My fist crashed into the mirror, sending glass clattering to the floor. I looked at my reflection, twisted and deformed by the cracks in the mirror and the missing pieces. It looked exactly how I felt.

Ruined

The faint splatter of my blood on the cold white tile brought me back.

Red on white

_Tainted _

I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist, leaving my top bare and opened the dorr, letting the steam rush out of the room. I headed for my drawer, slipping on a black boxer briefs and a pajama pants, leaving my chest bare. I used the towel to dry my wet hair before chucking it across the room to join the dirty pile of clothes, and turned to my bed.

I was met with a small huddled figure, knees raised to her chin, head down, brown curls cascading around her shoulders down to her waist; sitting on my bed quietly.

I stood there for a moment, debating on whether I should be annoyed or angry.

She raised her head, her eyes still down cast; in my softly lit room, illuminated by the moon outside my window.

"I'm sorry Edward" her voice travelled faintly to my ears. It was only by chance I caught sight of a tear sparkling on its way down, splattering on my navy blue sheets.

In that moment, that one lone tear reminded me of something most important to me. I crossed the carpet slowly, folding myself beside her.

"_Mommy! Daddy!" I called sadly. Carlisle and Esme came rushing out of the kitchen. Carlisle dressed in a "number 1 Dad" black apron while Esme wore a casual T-shirt with the words "I OWN HIM" printed on the front of her shirt along with a casual khaki shorts._

"_What's wrong honey?" she asked concerned, moving her hands frantically over my body, prying my eye open staring into it before I squatted her hands away._

_She moved to the chubby cheeked little girl still holding my hand and did the same._

"_I don't see anything wrong" Esme said, nodding her head in confirmation, leaning back on her heels._

_I sighed shaking my head sadly._

"_We're not hurt" I began slapping her hands away from my hair as she picked out leaves and twigs._

"_Mommy!" I complained._

"_Alright alright. You were saying?"_

"_Bella and I are getting married" I declared in one breath. Esme stared at Carlisle, and Carlisle her before he bursting out into uproarious laughter._

_I turned to Bella confused. She looked down, removing her hand from mine._

"_What's so funny?" I wondered aloud._

"_Oh honey, your father is just being a clown. But why marry her now? You're only 7"_

_I grabbed Bella's hand again, glaring at my father before answering confidently._

"_Because I fell out of a tree for her"_

"_What? Oh honey, that doesn't make any sense. You're going to marry her because you fell?"_

_Carlisle burst into another fit of laughter, chortling behind Esme, slapping his hand over his mouth to muffle the sound._

"_Yea" I nodded and turned to Bella, "I love her"_

I wrapped my arms around her.

"It's okay, just- just don't do it again" I said quietly, suddenly exhausted.

"Okay." She replied quietly, burying her face in my neck.

I woke up from a fitful sleep to find my hand trapped beneath a warm body cuddled into my side. Strands of hair tickled my nose as I breathed in. Bella was wrapped around me, her head lying on my chest and her hand draped across my stomach as she snored softly.

I stared straight up into the ceiling getting lost in my head and just like a flashing bill board sign the words "Jacob Black" popped into my head unbidden.

"Fuck" I had to kill him.

After what he did it was clear he had it coming. No one was stupid enough to go against the Volturi except for him and apparently he's been alerting the authorities on what a fucked up school the "Immaculate Conception" all boys school really was—is.

I have to give him props though he shipped out months into the school year after they "informed" him of his "duties". After that he left the grounds like there was fire up his ass. He was so bruised and bloodied that he was able to pass his injuries off as being bullied from prejudice against his Indian descent from the prejudiced prissy ass white kids. Kid had a lot of fight in him, he was lucky they didn't beat him to death.

The Volturi let him go without a fight or even batting an eyelash. Guess they thought his ass wasn't worth it—biggest mistake they ever made, letting someone so close to the organization slink away only made matters worse. Now more blood was gonna be on my hands.

"Fucking piece of shit" I cursed under my breath.

Why couldn't he keep his dam mouth shut? Got cops trailing up and down the premises, sticking their nose in shit that they had no business sticking their nose in. When Aro told me all this I was shocked that this was actually going on while I was gone. And I was even more shocked that he personally requested me to do the job, coming all the way down to Forks to inform me about the situation after he so kindly put me in my place and remind me that he fucking owned me. Still.

I shifted and began to squirm away from Bella, being careful not to jostle the bed too much and wake her. Her arm tightened across my waist and her head burrowed more firmly into my chest.

If I didn't know any better I would think that I was the most comfortable human pillow in the world by the way Bella was gluing herself to my side.

I tried again to release her hold on me without disturbing her only to have her cling to me even tighter, her bony hand digging me in all the wrong places causing me to wince as her elbow hit a purplish bruise on my chest.

I gave up trying to escape her clutches and was resolved in trying to enjoy this new comfort with as little pain to my ribs as possible. Bella shifted again tilting her head in my direction before her eyes slowly drifted open. She blinked tiredly a few times before her eyes focused on mine.

"Hi" she said softly, removing her hand from my waist to wipe away the crusties from her eyes before covering her mouth.

"Morning" I whispered, kissing her on the cheek softly.

Her hand still covered her mouth and I looked back and forth between her hand and her eyes looking at her strangely.

"Morning breath" she whispered behind her hand.

I stared at her amused before snatching her hand away and kissing her full on the mouth.

"Edward!" she squealed in my face.

Her breath didn't even smell that bad, it only made my eyes tear just a bit. I continued to kiss her muffling her continuous cries of my name.

I kissed her once more before pulling away so we wouldn't get too carried away. she sighed and I smiled giving myself a congratulatory applause for being capable of dazzling her so quickly.

She glared at me as if she knew exactly what I was thinking and my grin only widened.

"What?" I asked innocently. She narrowed her eyes even more.

"You snore" I chuckled, nudging her leg with my knee.

She flushed red in embarrassment before slapping me on the shoulder.

"Well you—" she stopped herself before she finished her sentence and averted her eyes from mine.

"What" I asked, "cat got your tongue?" I joked trying to lighten the suddenly tensed mood. She didn't respond so I tried again.

"What's wrong Bells?"

She ignored me and I gently coaxed her chin towards me with my fingers.

"What is it Bella?" I asked softly.

www. youtube . com/watch?v=TMi-xyUw1FE (listen to song while reading... sets the mood...:) )

She took a deep breath before lifting her eyes to meet mine, her stare burning into my mind.

"You talk" she hesitated before adding "in your sleep…Edward"

I froze, not at all expecting this.

My whole body went rigid and I felt like ice had been dumped all over my body. I forced myself to sit up making sure to put some distance between us.

I gritted my teeth and my nostrils flared.

"What the fuck did you hear?" I growled menacingly.

I saw the fear and panic in her eyes but I was too shocked to show any other emotion. I wanted to know what the hell she heard. Did I say something about Jacob? Or the Volturi? Oh fuck.

"Nothing!" she stuttered "you didn't say anything!"

"Bella don't fuck around with me. What the hell did you hear? I need to fucking know" I gritted out.

"Fucking tell me!" I roared grabbing her wrist not tight enough to hurt her, just enough pressure to let her know I was serious.

"Ok! You said something about an 'arrow' and 'that Indian son of a bitch' and you kept muttering something about 'the cops' and how you were gonna blow his brains out…" she looked at me hesitantly, "the rest of the time you were screaming" she looked at me sadly.

I looked back at her releasing her hand.

"Get out"

"What?"

"I said to get the fuck out!" I yelled at her getting up off the bed.

She stood up off the bed and across the room from me.

"Why do you always do that? NO! I am not leaving you!" she screamed.

"Why the fuck won't you listen to me?" I glared at her.

"Because I'm here for you and you need to understand that." She glared right back.

"Why? Huh? Why the fuck are you here for me?"

"Why?" she looked at me incredulously, "because you're my best friend that's what! I could help you. Whatever you're going through I can help you. Just trust me!" she pleaded.

I glared stepping closer towards her side of the room.

"Oh you're here for me? How comforting that is for me" I replied sarcastically.

"Yes I'm here for you" she reached out for me and I flinched away.

"Here for me? Or is it after my dick you were grinding on last night" I smirked.

She stared at me before she lunged.

"You fucking piece of shit! You know that's not true! I fucking hate you! I HATE YOU" she cried clawing at my face and chest.

"Yes, that's right, you fucking hate me, well guess what? I fucking hate me too! This is what you want? HUH? I'm a fucking monster and you don't even realize that. Do you even know what the fuck you even heard?"

She stopped clawing at my face and pushed me backwards; I let her, and stumbled back a few steps.

"You _are_ a monster Edward! That is what you are. We all are! There isn't a perfect human out there who isn't a monster at times! Even I'm one. Let me in Edward! Just let me in!" she screamed tears pouring down her cheeks like a never ending river.

Her face flushed and her hair wild and through her pain she never looked more beautiful. Her expressive face telling me the extent of her desperation. I fucking called her a slut and though she attacked me, she was still there. She was still fucking there. Not giving up on me.

"You won't like what you hear" I warned.

"Fucking _try_ me" she challenged.

I turned my back to her and headed towards my closet.

"So pathetic, you can't even tell me can you?" she replied bitterly.

I ignored her, kneeling inside my closet looking, searching.

"Coward" she scoffed. I heard her feet shuffling across the carpet towards the door.

I stood up and cocked my EAA Witness GLD 9mm CRM the click as the bullet entered the gun chamber sounding loud in the quiet room.

I stared at the silver gun in my hand before looking at Bella's rigid posture. Her hand poised over the door knob.

"Turn around"

She obeyed, turning slowly to face me.

"Edward? What are you doing with that gun?" she questioned warily.

I chuckled darkly.

"Edward, stop. You're scaring me" She glanced from the gun in my hand to my face staring at me with fear in her eyes.

"So _now_ you're scared?" I chuckled "Don't move"

I approached her slowly making sure not to move my eyes from her face. I lifted the gun and pointed it at her heart. Her breathing froze before her breaths became frantic. I could practically hear her heart pounding against her chest.

I smiled sadly before stepping away, lowering the gun in my hand from her chest.

"You claim that I don't trust you, yet you don't trust me enough not to hurt you" I shook my head sadly. "You're not ready to hear what you want so badly to know"

She glared at me her body shaking violently before she collapsed on the floor silent tears streaming down her face. I gritted my teeth trying in vain not to crumble along with her on the floor. This needed to be done. She needed to know that she couldn't handle the person I was now. She needed to stop prying into my life she would only end up getting hurt.

But I couldn't stop myself from kneeling to the floor and gathering her up in my arms as she sobbed into my chest quietly and I cried along with her, my tears dampening her hair as she grasped onto me desperately.

I don't know how long we stared there, but long enough for her to push herself off my lap grabbing my gun in her hands as she towered over me.

I stared at her, my eyes focusing on the redness framing her eyes and her tear stained face. She lifted the gun and pointed it to her chest, doing the same thing I did to her before. I followed her every movement.

"What are you doing?" I asked quietly.

"Proving to you that I trust you"

And with that she pulled the trigger.

The sound of the gun clicking echoed in my silent room and I offered a small smile.

"I knew you wouldn't actually kill me" she whispered, smiling at me in return dropping the gun to the floor. It hit the carpet with a loud thud.

"You mean too much to me" I replied quietly.

She approached me and slid down the wall sitting next to me.

And there we sat side by side, enraptured in silence.

"Tell me" she whispered her voice hoarse with tears.

I took a deep breath. She trusted me enough not to put a bullet through her chest… I should trust her too keep her mouth shut.

"Okay. I promise you that you won't like what you hear and I can't promise you that I will be able to tell you everything but I'm going to try" I looked deeply into her eyes.

"That's okay"

"It all started when I went to that all boys school in Seattle, you wouldn't guess my surprise when I was practically thrown into a dark basement and was beaten" Bella grabbed my hand squeezing it. "I was so fucking scared, I didn't know what the hell was happening or why these men were attacking me." I shook my head in disgust.

"I was all out crying and was beaten more because I was crying. I was so relieved when the beating stopped only for them to tie me up and tell me that I was to become one of _them"_

I stared at her face waiting for a reaction.

"Who is _them?" _she asked hesitantly.

"I can't tell you, or you would die too" I whispered.

She gulped nodding her head.

"Why didn't you tell Carlisle and Esme the first time this happened?"

I smiled darkly, thinking of Jacob before answering,

"Leaving wasn't an option and I was too scared to say anything"

"Then why are you here now?"

"Because I couldn't stand what I'd become"

"You're not the monster you think you are" she whispered touching my cheek.

I smiled, "You're right.I'm not a monster" I replied squeezing her hand. _Killer_

"You said leaving wasn't an option. So how were you able to get out?"

I shook my head at her naivety, wishing that I was still able to be as clueless as she was now.

"I left the place Bella, that doesn't mean I'm free"

By now it was already late Saturday morning before Bella and I made an appearance downstairs. As soon as we entered the room it went quiet. I spared a glance at Carlisle sitting at the bar in the kitchen sipping coffee, a newspaper laid out in front of him; his hair a mess and bags under his eyes. Esme didn't look any better in her fluffy bedroom slippers.

Alice's fork clanked noisily against her plate as she played with her food and I headed straight to the fridge, taking out some orange juice and pouring Bella and I a glass before fixing myself a plate filled with pancakes slathered heavily with syrup.

Bella and I sat at the breakfast table where Alice sat quietly not lifting her eyes to look at me. I didn't mind the quiet, I loved it but it looked like it was making Bella uncomfortable.

"Where's mine?" she whispered her face slipping into a pout as she eyed my pancakes.

"What? Oh, what am I your mother? Get your own" I smirked, digging into my pancakes.

She stared at me with mock fury before grabbing a fork and biting one of my pancakes. I stared at her incredulously.

"What?" she asked innocently while chewing _my_ pancake.

"What do you mean _what? _You're eating my pancake!" I exclaimed quietly in mock outrage.

She stared at me before popping another piece of my pancake in her mouth. Her lips closing around her fork slowly as she closed her eyes.

"_mmmm"_ she moaned quietly.

She opened her eyes to see me staring at her mouth.

"What?"

"Nothing" I looked at her innocently, widening my eyes in faux surprise. "Eat up" I encouraged, pushing my plate towards her, more than happy to let her devour my pancakes so that I could watch the show.

"Ahem" I throat cleared behind us.

I was more than a little surprised when I saw Bella glaring openly at Carlisle.

"_Why do you hate Carlisle and Esme so much?" Bella whispered questioningly. I thought by now she would get it but apparently she didn't. She was going on what little information I gave her, so I guess I should expect this many questions pouring from her lips._

"_Why don't you take a guess?"_

"_I'm not really coming up with anything. You used to worship the ground he walked on and loved Esme to pieces when we were younger. They were your saviors. Both yours, and mine"_

_I scoffed. "I guess you're right. I did worship the ground they walked on. I thought rainbows shined out of their asses too" I quipped bitterly._

_She knocked me in my side with her elbow and I struggled not to flinch._

"_So tell me why you hate them so much right now?" she repeated._

_I held her gaze before replying._

"_Because they sent me there"_

But that was the kind of person Bella was, even though her glare faltered a little she always chose my side over anyone else, no matter how un-informed she may have been, she always stuck by me. I came first, over and above anyone else.

"Carlisle" I said through gritted teeth.

"We need to talk" he replied calmly.

"I'm done talking" I shoved away from the table and headed back to my room to change into a pair of sweat pants and a hoody. This was the perfect time to begin training.

I heard the door creak open to reveal a timid Bella by the door.

I tilted my head, giving her permission to enter.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Out"

"I'm coming with you" she replied firmly.

I narrowed my eyes at her before throwing her one of my t-shirts and a hoodie.

"Go and get a sweat pants from Alice and put on some sneakers. We're going outside." I informed her.

Minutes later we were outside walking through the wet terrain and into my back yard. I already knew I couldn't train with Bella with me, so I decided to just take a walk with her. She grabbed my hand as she stumbled through the muddy soil.

I smirked cockily at her, "You were the one who wanted to come along" I teased.

She scowled at me surprising me by hopping on my back. She wrapped her legs tightly around my waist and wrapped her hands loosely around my neck.

"I'm beginning to think you love being attached to me. Even in your sleep you wouldn't let me go" I commented.

It was quiet before she replied.

"That's right Cullen. I'll never let you go" she whispered in my ear before kissing me lightly in the spot below my ear on my neck.

I smiled.

"I know"

* * *

**Author's note**

**Hi guys! Thanks for reviewing so quickly! I really wasn't expecting to get those reviews so fast! Anyways, our goal is 15 reviews… *grins evilly* now that is a challenge. You guys didn't waste any time reviewing; I actually had my required reviews within two days! I was shocked… so much so! I really have no excuse for reviewing today! But jeez! THANK YOU! **

**Don't forget to review! 15 reviews for an update! Just 15. He he.. I already have the chapter written! ****it all depends on how bad you guys want it!**

**How do you like it so far? Any suggestions? **


	20. Chapter 20

www. Youtube .com/watch?v=rbTozgoj9OQ&a=&list=ML&playnext=5

**Hey guys! THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT. READ THIS NOTE BEFORE CONTINUING! I MEAN IT! **

**Read the DAMNED NOTE!**

**Okay, now, i need you to enter that link into the search bar before even beginning to read this chapter. I Am dead serious. Just do it! don't be stubborn. Please. LISTEN TO ME, THERE ARE NO SPACES IN THE LINK! DO NOT PUT THE SPACES INTO THE SEARCH BAR GEEZ! THAT'S WHY YOU WONT HEAR IT! BECAUSE YOU PUT THE LINK IN WRONG. I ONLY DID IT LIKE THIS BECAUSE FOR SOME REASON WWW. YOUTUBE. COM WON'T SHOW UP IN THE CHAPTER WITHOUT ANY SPACES ... OK! SO IF YOU DIDN'T GET TO READ IT WITH THE SONG DO IT AGAIN!**

**PLEASE.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"That's right Cullen. I'll never let you go" she whispered in my ear before kissing me lightly in the spot below my ear on my neck._

_I smiled._

_"I know"_

Bella

Chapter 20

I tightened my arms around the warm body I clung to as we trekked through the damp forest. The sun still trapped behind thick grey clouds and the tall forest green pine trees. I couldn't help nuzzling

into Edward's neck with my nose, inhaling deeply.

He smelt like soap and lead. I guess I now know why he smelt of lead but I found myself inhaling more deeply, his scent seemingly addictive to me.

"Whoa there Bells, you're sniffing me like I'm crack cocaine" he chuckled.

I snorted and lightly nipped his neck with my teeth.

"Damn" he breathed.

"Where are we going?" I asked softly.

"I don't know…somewhere"

"You know" I hesitated "this is something we would have done a long time ago had you been here. You were always so adventurous" I smiled, enraptured by the memories of the time where me and

Edward would explore his parents back yard, not straying too far from the house. We may not have gone far, but Edward always made it seem like we traveled the world and back.

His back stiffened before he answered, "I know, I remember too"

"Do you hear that?" I whispered, trying not to lose the sound.

"Hear what?" He questioned puzzled.

"That" I stressed, straining my ears to hear more clearly.

"I don't hear anything out of the ordinary Bella" he whispered.

"Ugh. Let me down!" I commanded as he released his hold on my thighs, and I unclasped my arms from around his neck and slid down his tall frame hitting the muddy forest floor with a soft 'squish' as

my sneakers hit the mud.

I followed the sound of faint dripping water, making my steps as quiet as possible. I made my way around trees, twigs and fallen tree trunks; only being startled once by a stray white rabbit. They look

cute from a far, but their beady red eyes always gave me the distinct impression that their souls were evil.

I continued even before Edward's laughter died down, I couldn't even stop to enjoy the care free sound that bounced off the trees; my ears were too intently focused on the calming, hypnotic sound

reeling me in. Before I even realized, I had led us into a clustered area of the forest but I still ventured on ignoring the nicks and scrapes that accumulated as I ducked and squeezed through difficult

places to pass.

I had already figured out what I'd heard, a creak of some sort and my feet's pace quickened without I having any actual knowledge of commanding them to do so. I came face to face with a thick

curtain of leaves, two large trees bowing towards each other, forming an archway.

My breath caught in my throat as the blast of falling water filled the large expanse behind the curtains.

"Beautiful" I breathed walking closer to the water, the sun hitting me from above. It felt so ethereal, like I'd just ventured into another time—like I've only just opened my eyes to this new and

magnificent world.

The water fell like millions of tiny diamonds crashing and shattering against the moss covered rocks into a million more pieces. The edge rimmed with the most beautiful flowers I've ever seen, I never

even knew Forks had such beautiful flowers, such unique beauty rather than the dull lush green that dominated this tiny town.

I reached out to touch the exotic flowers only to pull my hand back, wanting to share this with Edward. I turned around only to find him just as captivated as I was by the sight. He looked dazed, he

looked breath taking.

I walked towards him, my steps dainty and delicate an irrational fear of destroying this perfect place by my harsh heavy steps. It bothered me, so I kicked my shoes off and crossed the rest of the

damp grass bare footed loving the feel of the grass between my toes.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" I questioned amazed.

"It's—it's… places like these don't exist! They just don't" Edward replied, his voice taking on a dazed like quality to it. I watched as the sun reflected off his bronze hair, for the first time, the gold and

red hues being shown more dominantly, more vagrantly than the brown. I yearned to touch it, but I was in a state of shocked bliss. My eyes traveled from his hair to the scar above his eye to the line

of his strong jaw…to his lips and then to his sparkling green eyes.

He stared into mine, "Beautiful" we whispered, almost in sync; his hand reaching out to stroke my face. I smiled and took his hand leading him towards the creak. He followed my example and kicked

off his muddy shoes mid stride as we made our way to the edge of the water.

I found myself drooping to the ground, lying amongst the patches of long grass, Edward lay beside me.

* * *

We lay in silence for a while, just listening to the running water and the hush of the wind as it rustled the grass.

"Do you know what the names of those flowers are?" he whispered, breaking the silence that covered us.

"No, do you?" I turned my head towards his, coming face to face with the side of his jaw.

He sat up and I mimicked him, making sure to huddle myself into his side. He looked down at me amused before turning away, a small smile still on his lips.

"Those, over there, the orange ones, are called "Poppies", they mean Eternal sleep, Oblivion…Imagination….a dream" he whispered.

"And those, across from the "poppies" "

"Which ones?" I interrupted.

"The ones with the pink petals and yellow center, are the Lotus, they depict Mystery and truth"

"Agapanthis, the six petal purple flower means, _Immortality"_

I gestured to the tiny white flowers with my hands.

He smiled, "Those are baby's breath- it means happiness, one of pure heart"

His voice moved like silk and unwilling to give it up my eyes scanned for another flower he hadn't described.

"Those! What about those?" I questioned excitedly unable to hide my excitement.

He chuckled, "Orange mock" his face grew serious "Deceit" he whispered his eyes focusing on mine.

My face grew sad, and the little happiness I'd accumulated from hearing him speak so reverently and fondly of something I never even knew he had an interest in got the better of me and I became

selfish, using him to fuel my own selfish desires.

I internally deflated. I should have stopped at Baby's Breath I scowled.

I took a deep breath, "What happened to you?"

"_They_, happened Bella, don't ruin this"

I nodded, for once agreeing that now wasn't the time to delve into his past. I should wait for him to offer information willingly.

I turned my head and stared up into the sky. It really was strange that the sun was poking out through the menacing grey clouds, even stranger, that it was shining only in this one spot. I breathed in

deeply, allowing the sounds of running water to consume my senses.

Edward stared at me, "You really are beautiful"

I smiled softly staring intently at his pink lips, "So are you" I whispered "in every way there is"

He leaned forward and his lips touched mine, kissing me twice chastely and I grabbed the back of his neck, firmly holding him in place while deepening the kiss. My tongue traced his bottom lip before I

plunged in, softly massaging his tongue with my own. He shifted slightly, grabbing me around the waist and leaning back into the grass pulling me down with him.

His hands rubbed along my back and we continued to kiss. We stayed that way longer than I even cared to remember before we finally pulled apart, harsh breathing disturbing the quiet. He set me

down beside him folding his hands beneath his head. I settled my head on his arm and curled up into his side.

"I remember my first kill." He started "I was fifteen at the time. All they gave me to defend myself was a pocket knife and the clothes on my back. I was so fucking scared that I was sure that I would

piss my pants or pass out or something. But I couldn't afford to do that, I had learned very early that in order to survive I must be brutal." He broke the silence, surprising me.

Once I had gotten over the shock of him actually giving up information about his past voluntarily my mind began to focus on the words he used. He said killed. He _killed_ somebody, but what was more

shocking was that he mentioned it as his _first kill._ Rationally, I knew I had nothing to fear because though he was a killer he was still my best friend. Yet, my heart beat spiked and adrenaline coursed

through my veins as my body screamed _danger!_

"How did he die?" I heard myself ask.

"He was one of my classmates. He'd been stealing some of the profits and pocketing some of the product as well, so it was my job to get rid of the problem."

"Why didn't you guys just confront him?"

"We don't give second chances." His eyes tightened, "He was stealing, the least we could have done was cut his hands off, but he would have died anyway due to blood loss and infection. But when I

entered his room it's like this other person took over, and I just—I just stabbed and stabbed. Watching as the knife plunged into his rib case, his lungs…. his heart."

I lay there in shocked silence, too paralyzed even to utter another question.

"I still hear his screams every time I lay my head down to rest. The way his eyes bulged or the way his mouth opened into a scream before my hand clamped over his mouth, muffling his _screams._

The way his blood splattered on to my face and how it drenched my clothes, staining them forever. I can even remember the confusion I experienced when I still heard screaming. Even after he was

dead my hand kept stabbing, I continued to stab even after I realized the cries filling the room were _mine_"

"Oh God!" I croaked, feeling the extent of his pain for the first time, hearing what he had gone through and what still plagues him triggered my protective side. No matter how gruesome what he did

was he was only a kid at the time.

But how could he do that? Kill someone living, breathing, someone he knew? Was whoever _they_ were so scary? That they put such fear in Edward that he felt he had no other choice but to do as he

was told? Even taking a life?

I cried and cried, sobbing into his chest disgusted with myself and him.

"I told you that you wouldn't like what you hear" he choked out, staring at me with hard eyes and then he cracked, something in him just snapped and I saw the Edward I knew peeking through as he

whispered, "Please don't hate me" he pleaded tightening his arms around me.

I shook my head in his chest, "I know, but Edward I understand. I really do understand. And I'd never hate you! I _can't._ You did what you had to do and I would never hate you for that. You had no

choice."

He looked at me incredulously, gently shoving me away.

"I tell you I killed someone, I tell you how I did it and you tell me that it's okay?" he asked incredulously, looking at me like I was out of my mind.

I averted my eyes from his and found myself saying, "People die all the time Edward, I'm just glad it wasn't you" I whispered locking my eyes with his.

He stared at me long and hard before nodding, embracing me in his arms as he buried his head into the crook of my neck.

"I just wanted to escape"

"Look around Edward! This can be your escape. Both mine and yours, this place is ours only ours" I whispered fervently before kissing his wet cheek.

"This is ours" I whispered holding his gaze.

"Edward, I think it's time for us to head back"

"Okay" he got up and extended his hand to me, palm up.

I looked at his hand before my eyes flickered to his face and smiled fondly, reaching my hand out to take his.

I fumbled to put on my shoes shivering a little as the cold damp shoe made contact with my skin. Grabbing Edward's hand, I made my way out of the…. Meadow. My feet dragging as I forced myself to

leave this beautiful place.

Edward removed his hand from mine abruptly and I looked up at him in confusion only to find him digging into the tree bark.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused.

He continued marking the tree without turning to look back at me.

"I'm marking the trees so that we can find it whenever we come back" he muttered gruffly.

"Oh…" I nodded "I knew that" I added hurriedly feeling a little embarrassed that I didn't pick up right away that that is what he was doing. I was actually hoping for something like him marking our

names into a tree.

How pathetic was I, Edward wasn't the same little boy I knew when we were younger. He was grown and he had changed. I didn't.

While I stumbled and lost my footing countless of times over the uneven terrain, Edward was gracefully flitting form tree to tree carving marks into tree barks all so we could find our way back to our

place.

"Edward?" I called out after I didn't hear his footsteps behind me anymore.

"Edward." no answer.

"Edward!" I screamed.

* * *

**Author's note:**

***grins mischievously* so, who was able to see the preview of this chapter? hmm? I'm guessing only one person, I had up the preview for this chapter for less than 24 hours! :D You know what I'm going to do? The review I like the most will get a sneak peek of the next chapter *grins* yes, that's what I'm going to do! :D**

**Now, who wants me to tell them one of Edward's deepest darkest secrets before even Bella knows! *manic laughter***

**Mwah! Let the games begin...**

**Review!  
**


	21. Chapter 21

Author's note:

Guys… I'm so sorry. I don't mean to keep you guys waiting. And everything is Ok -directed to the one who asked-. Whoa, I can't even believe it's been 2 months! I feel like such a douche letting time get away from me like that….. And I must admit I'm waiting on 5 more reviews… yup pretty douche-y of me right? Well, the sad part is that I've been using that as an excuse NOT to update. Sigh… see? I've bared my soul for my frequent reviewers and anyone who loves this story! But not to worry, with the stress of writing papers I didn't get a chance to finish writing the chapter I'd started. And yes, I do plan on finishing this story during my Christmas break. So I'm leaving it up to you, do you want me to post the half finished chapter? Or do you want to wait until college breaks? That's a week and a half away

So choose wisely! –Somber voice; walks away and closes door quietly behind me for dramatic exit.-  
- A crash is heard on the other side of the door… "I'm okay!"-


End file.
